Since I Found Serenity
by StrangeVisitor
Summary: Xover with Highlander and Firefly. The crew of Serenity is helping River to expose the Alliance while evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda. Part of the Immortal!Dean series that began in "Others Such as Me"
1. Chapter 1

_This story is part of the Immortal!Dean universe. that begins in Red Tape and Others Such as Me_

**Title: **Since I found Serenity (1/8).

**Fandom** Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV.

**Characters:** From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan Macleod, Richie Ryan, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester  
**Spoilers**: The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie "Serenity". You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
**Disclaimer** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary** The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

A/N: This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of _"5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Since I found Serenity**

He'd lost track of how long he'd been alone. Well, not truly alone: the raiding parties of Demon-like creatures came every so often. But he was prepared; he had located some weapons. Once he realized the nature of the creatures, he'd stock piled holy water and salt and placed devil traps all around the strange city he'd awoken in. The creatures were exorcised easily enough but he also found he could kill them with bullets. Unusual for demons but then everything about this place was unusual.

There were dead bodies everywhere as if some plague had decimated the entire population; except for the demons, there were always more demons.

He knew instinctively he wasn't on earth. The technology was like nothing he'd ever seen. The guns were similar and he found them easy to use. With time he might even get one of the strange crafts working and travel beyond this ghost town but he wasn't the best at tinkering; that was his brother's talent. Then again, time seemed to be about the only thing he had an abundance of.

And then there was his new healing ability. He'd discovered it the first day and was never caught unprepared again. He'd even gotten used to the electrical discharge that had accompanied the closing of his wounds; found it almost comforting that he couldn't seem to die. Still, he figured if he wasn't on earth the he must be in hell. No possibility of death and constantly fighting demons for survival…Yep, it was hell.

* * *

He was patrolling the empty streets looking for supplies when he heard something he thought he'd never hear again; human conversation. The hope of that was what had kept him going and now he prayed that it wasn't a hallucination.

He turned the corner to peer down what he'd come to think of as the main promenade through the city. He saw them. Eight people and they looked human. He watched as they walked right through the devil's trap he'd painted on the ground in the square.

He breathed a sigh of relief; definitely human. A young dark haired girl knelt down and began tracing the trap with her hand. She had been visibly upset but touching the trap seemed to calm her. She stood and began looking widely around. "The Hunter is near," she cried out.

Somehow he knew she was looking for him. Was she psychic? Could she somehow "see" him? he wondered.

He risked getting closer to hear what they discussed as they tried to calm her. The moment he moved her eyes locked on him. The rest of her companions looked toward what had captured her attention.

Guns came up. He stepped from the shadows; hands raised in surrender. "Don't shoot," he said.

The tallest man spoke, "He don't look like no Reaver, Mal."

"That's cause he ain't, Jayne." Mal said and called to him. "How did you survive the PAX?"

"PAX?" he asked as he closed the distance between them. "The city was like this when I woke up here. I've been here, alone, for a long time. Not really sure how I got here."

"He carries the lightning," said the young girl. "He is a hunter."

"What's your meaning, River? Can we trust him?" Mal asked. "He need rescuing or do I shoot him now."

"River what do you see?" asked another dark haired man.

"It's okay, Simon. He's okay." She muttered and glided away from her companions toward him; every movement as graceful as a cat. She reached up to touch his cheek. He stood still waiting for the examination to be over.

"Earth, was it pretty?" River asked.

He smiled. "Mostly." He should have been more surprised by the question but he wasn't. This city had prepared him for the idea that he might not only be on another planet but maybe even in the future. Or it could just be a big illusion. Either way leaving was a better option than staying

She laughed. "I like you."

"River?" Mal called. "We taking him with us?"

"I don't like it, Cap'ain. He could be an Alliance spy." Jayne said.

"Then we shoot him," Mal replied.

River grabbed his hand and pulled him into their circle. "He can help. We can trust him"

Mal looked him up and down. "I reckon if River says you're okay then that's good enough for me. She ain't been wrong yet."

He nodded and looked at the eight standing in front of him as Mal rattled off their names. When his gaze reached the redheaded man, Wash, he paused. Something strange about him but those questions could wait until later.

"And you are?" Mal prompted.

"Sam Winchester."

"Well, Sam Winchester. You may be getting off this rock but our survival ain't guaranteed yet. We got a whole mess of Reavers to get through before this day is done."

"Reavers?" Sam asked. "You mean the demons?"

"Yes!" River nodded. "Sam Winchester you must fight the demons with us."

"We call 'em Reavers." Mal said and turned to hustle his crew onto the ship. "Everyone on board. Explanations can wait. We got work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Since I found Serenity (2/8)

**Fandoms: **SUpernatural, Firefly, Hihglander, Smallville  
**Characters: **From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan Macleod, Richie Ryan, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester with a special cameo appearance by Methos later on.

**Spoilers:** The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie "Serenity". You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.

**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

A/N: This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Since I found Serenity

Sam had had a chance to speak briefly with River's brother Simon and the little information he'd gathered suggested that he'd jumped over 500 years into the future and Earth was a distant memory. Until he understood how he'd arrived on Miranda, Sam decided to keep his doubts about the reality of this universe and his origin in the past a secret for now.

As Sam sat in the galley of Mal's ship – _a spaceship! How cool was that?_ - with the rest of Serenity's crew, he tried to make sense of the things he was hearing. Reavers…the Alliance…PAX… Miranda. He had a lot of catching up to do and he still didn't know why he was here or even where 'here' was besides being the 'future'. Unfortunately, he hadn't heard anything that changed his belief that this whole thing wasn't some elaborate demon-inspired illusion.

The last thing he remembered was being in the ghost town with the other psychic kids. River seemed to be psychic as well but nothing else made sense and Sam wondered if her presence might hold some clue. He figured what ever game ol' yellow eyes was playing, staying with River and helping her friends seemed to be his best bet for survival and getting back to Dean.

You think Reavers really are Demons?" Kaylee asked.

Mal shook his head. "Don't know for sure but the Alliance created the Reavers and killed them folk on Miranda. The truth about the PAX needs to come out." He paused and eyed each member of his crew. "So I need to know. Ya'll with me."

One by one they all nodded. Then Mal looked at Sam. "What about you?"

"Fighting demons is what I do. I'm with you to the end." Sam replied.

Mal grinned. "Good because I aim to misbehave."

* * *

They'd crashed onto Mr. Universe's moon and Wash was dead. As Jayne and Mal moved crates to block the entrance, Sam drew a devil's trap onto the ground in the small area where they intended to make a stand.

No one questioned what he was doing because River had vouched for him. Sam knew that there were too many of them to stop with chants and salt. Luckily, bullets worked too.

Mal took off to deliver the message of the Alliance's duplicity to the world and the others readied themselves for the onslaught.

As the demons – Reavers - attacked Sam began his chant in a loud clear voice. He stayed hidden behind one of the crates and River had settled in beside him. She was trembling and scared but seemed to draw strength from his words. Eventually after he'd been through the chat twice, her voice joined his.

"What's that smoke?" Jayne asked.

"Demons," he said quickly and picked up the thread of the Latin again.

But the trap wasn't enough. The Reavers had guns and the noise of the firefight was drowning out his chanting. He couldn't yell loud enough to be heard by more than a few at a time. Eventually the sheer numbers overwhelmed them and Sam had to start shooting back to stay alive.

They'd retreated down the corridor but the blast door refused to shut. Then Simon was shot.

Sam knew what he had to do. He couldn't die. He was the only one who might survive going through the hatch, retrieving the med kit and closing the door.

He moved to dive through the opening but River beat him to it. She tossed the med kit back and gestured from him to follow. Sam followed her through and pressed the button that snapped the door shut behind them.

Back to back they fought. She was amazing. Together they slaughtered the Reavers. He had no doubts that this was why he was here; to fight.

* * *

Sam's role in the battle had cemented his place among Mal's crew. Any doubts about his loyalties were left unspoken.

The Operative had removed the Alliance troops and told them there were no longer wanted by the government. It was time to begin the long arduous task of putting the ship back together.

Jayne and Sam removed the spike from Wash's body and laid him out in what was left of the infirmary. Zoe came to sit by his corpse. Everyone had granted her some privacy and had busied themselves elsewhere in the ship.

Sam couldn't let go of the thought that there was something strange about Wash regardless of his lifeless condition. He found an excuse to wander by the infirmary and watched as Zoe cried silently, and clutched at Wash's hand.

The there was a searing buzz behind his eyes and Sam watched as Wash sat up.

"…watch how I soar." Wash shouted.

Zoe scrambled away from the reanimated corpse and raced out the door yelling for the captain. With in seconds Sam had reached into his pocket for the holy water and splashed it onto Wash. He then began chanting the exorcism.

The entire time Wash looked at him like he was crazy but showed no other reaction.

By the time Sam had finished, the rest of the crew had gathered in the infirmary.

"Well?" Mal asked.

Sam didn't take his eyes off Wash and the prickly feeling behind his eyes had settled into a white noise. "Not a demon." He replied.

"Then what?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Sam said.

Simon walked over to Wash. "Let me check your vitals. What do you remember?" He asked as he began retrieving his medical equipment.

"Uh...Well…I landed the ship and then…nothing." He clutched at his head. "But I seem to have a blinding headache."

Wash looked at Zoe. "Did I get knocked out?" he asked.

Zoe shook her head, "Not exactly, babe." She came to stand next to him and took his hand. "Is it really you?"

"Hey are you ok? Have you been crying?" When Zoe nodded, Wash looked scared. "Really…why?"

Zoe looked to the others before answering. "You were dead."

"Dead." Wash used his free hand to check over his body. "I'm fine now," he laughed.

Mal watched the exchange and grabbed Sam's arm to pull him aside. "Can you explain this," he whispered.

It seemed he had become the supernatural expert in Mal's eyes. Sam shook his head. "No but I have a theory."

"So just the headache, Wash?" Simon asked.

"Yeah." The red-headed man grimaced at the sensation. "It feels like buzzing behind my eyes." He looked around and his gaze settled on Sam

"Maybe his head's gonna explode." Jayne said. "Are we really sure he ain't gonna turn zombie on us?" He fingered his gun, ready to draw on Wash.

"I am not a _gorram_ zombie, Jayne. Put your gun away."

"No such thing as zombies," said Mal.

"My husband is not a zombie," Zoe shouted at the same time.

"Actually that's not true. Zombies exist." Sam said. They all turned to stare at him. "But I don't think Wash is one," he added hurriedly.

"Captain, it ain't nat'ral what happened. Wash was dead." Jayne was insistent. "Wood spike went right through his chest. Don't nobody walk away from that."

"Jayne shut it," Mal commanded. "Sam, what's your theory?"

Sam paused before deciding a demonstration was the best way to confirm his theory. "Wash, you can sense me can't you?" he asked as he approached the formally dead man.

Wash nodded. "Well, I can sense you too. I think something happened to us on Miranda." Sam gestured to Simon for a scalpel. Very carefully Sam sliced his palm and held it up for them all to see.

The lightning flicked and the wound closed. Simon grabbed Sam's hand and traced the place where the cut should have been. "How is this possible?" He asked

"I don't know." Sam admitted. He reached for Wash's hand. Reluctantly the other man allowed Sam to make the same cut in his palm. Again the wound was closed in moments.

"They carry the lightning." River said quietly.

Sam smiled over at her. "It appears we do and what ever this force is, it heals us. We can't die."

"What… so you're saying I'm immortal." Wash asked.

"I don't know if we will age but we sure can't be killed by any weapon."

"That mean Wash is Wash?" Mal asked.

"As much as I am Sam. Yes. It's Wash. And I think that feeling - the headache - is a byproduct of this change in us."

Zoe didn't need any more proof she flung her arms around her husband and kissed him soundly. Breaking apart she commanded "Bunk, now!"

Wash smiled and began to follow her to their quarters.

"Wait," Simon called. "I should really run some tests."

"Use Sam," Zoe called over her shoulder as she left the room. "We're busy."

Sam laughed. "Guinea pig it is," and hopped on the bed recently vacated by the now quite hardy pilot.

Mal had a huge smile on his face as he watched the happy couple race down the corridor. "Don't think we'll be seeing them for awhile."

"Do you think this happened to the rest of us because we were on Miranda?" Kaylee asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I sensed something in Wash before the battle. Like a very faint version of the bond I feel now. Didn't know what it was then. If that was the indicator for this change then no one else has it."

Kaylee looked relieved. "Guess I'll be getting back to work then." She said as she left the room.

The rest of the crew also returned to their repair activities. Except River; she perched herself in the corner and watched Simon work on Sam.

"You think the PAX caused this change?" Simon asked.

"A long time ago I was immune to another demon virus." Sam admitted. "I don't like to think what our transformation might mean. But I doubt we've seen the last of demons – Reaver or not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Since I found Serenity (3/8)  
**Fandom:** Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV  
**Characters:** From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester with a special cameo appearance by Methos later on.  
**Spoilers:** The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie _"Serenity"_. You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary**: The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

**Chapter Summary:** The action switches to Duncan and company. They are asked to take on a new hunt by the Hunter/Watcher council

**A/N:** This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.  
**A/N2: **Joseph Winchester is one of Sam's many descendants that Dean has kept track of through the centuries.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Since I found Serenity**

Duncan threw open the double doors to the conference room, his brown duster flapping behind him from the force of his entry. He was flanked by Dean, Richie and Chloe in a show of solidarity and strength against the Watcher's Council. The four of them wore stony expressions as they came to stand in front of the four men seated on the opposite side of the large mahogany conference table.

With its warm wood paneling and soft plushy furnishings, the conference room at Watcher's headquarters seemed to be designed to put visitors at ease. But the designer had obviously not taken into account that most hunters lived rather modestly. So instead of putting them at ease, the rich, cushy furnishings only served to highlight the vast gulf between those who Watched and those who Hunted.

The Watchers were dressed in identical black suits; the kind favored by the people of the Alliance. This was in stark contrast to the casual shirts, brown pants and dusters worn by Duncan, Richie and Dean. Chloe favored long skirts and knee high boots. They looked like they'd stepped out of a painting from the old west, minus the cowboy hats; as if they had just ridden in from some small border town, mud still on their boots. They were obviously not intimidated by the power of the Hunter/Watcher's Council and refused to dress to impress.

"We don't take kindly to being summoned, Joseph." Duncan growled at the man who'd risen to greet them as they'd entered. They'd finished a horrific hunt a few days ago; the ghost of slaughtered children haunting one of the settlements on a nearby moon. It was never easy dealing with those tortured souls but having to burn the bodies of children hadn't sat well with any one. That coupled with the summons from Joseph had put them all in a decidedly uncivilized mood.

"Well, that's quite an entrance, Duncan," observed the head of the council, Joseph Winchester. Joseph carried the classic Winchester traits of height and broad shoulders. His penchant for wearing a beard in an age of clean shaven officials had once caused Dean to remark on Joseph's likeness to John Winchester; that is if John had had a decent haircut and a well tailored suit.

Duncan ignored the remark. "Your lackeys were most insistent with their invitation. Why are we here?" he demanded.

"My sincerest apologies for the rudeness of the request but there was no time for niceties."

Dean snickered. "You know Duncan I'm never gonna get used to my relatives sitting in the seat of power in the midst of Alliance country."

"I'm sorry Uncle Dean but we did what we had to, to insure the survival of this institution." Joseph said.

As Joseph spoke, Richie leaned over to Chloe and whispered, "Here we go again."

Chloe shook her head and replied quietly. "Duncan may not be in the mood to let Dean mess with the council today."

"Then I guess it's my turn." He quipped.

Dean was about to retort when Duncan placed a hand on his chest to silence him. Almost every hunter and Immortal had sided with the Browncoats during the war but the council had chosen self preservation over the moral high ground. In the end, they had been right to stay on the government's good side. The Alliance allowed the Historical Preservation Society (better known as the Hunter/Watcher's council) to exist because they saw it a harmless organization dedicated to preserving historical records. Records which the Alliance believed it controlled.

Duncan sighed. As much as he loathed bowing to the whim of the council, they were the information network every hunter, including him, relied on.

"Joseph, we're here to listen not debate politics. Speak your peace." Duncan knew that the council had summoned them to 'request' that they take on a job. And in the end, they'd probably take it. But that didn't mean he had to be pleasant about it or even respectful. He knew his friends wouldn't be either.

"Of course. You remember my associates." Joseph said indicating the three stoic men seated at the table.

"Sure." Dean replied with a mock salute. "Larry, Moe and Curly. Always great to see you guys." Beside him, Chloe and Richie snickered. They'd met the men before but since Dean had dubbed them Joseph's stooges, that's how they'd always thought of the other three men who occupied the high council seats.

Joseph cleared his throat, ignored the barb and returned to the matter at hand. "I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important. I assure you. But we've uncovered some disturbing information that requires the special talents of your team."

"Hey, we're a team with special talents. Do we have uniforms and a cool name like 'Immortals R Us'?" Richie laughed. Then he looked sideways at Chloe and asked "You still have your uniform from your JLA days don't you?"

"Richie, a lady doesn't like to be reminded of her age. Especially when she passes 500," Chloe grinned. As they knew, Chloe was the only human who was immortal without being an Immortal. Her advanced age was due to a fluke of genetic mutation stemming from her upbringing in Smallville, Kansas.

Her Meta based immortality was a loosely guarded secret amongst her adopted Immortal family. And if the council made the assumption that she was just a regular Immortal, so what?

"You do don't you?" Richie pushed.

Chloe laughed. "No comment."

Dean caught Richie's eye and nodded. Mouthing _Yeah she does._

Richie hooted loudly and Chloe smacked Dean on the shoulder. "And you will never see it again."

"Way to be subtle Rich." Dean hissed at him before he turned to Chloe pleading, "Chloe, baby..."

"Don't call me baby!" She tried to glare at him but kept remembering the last time she'd pulled the old leathers out of storage. It actually wasn't her original costume but as a present she'd had it recreated for Dean because he'd begged. That had been a fun night.

Joseph struggled to interrupt the playful exchange. "As I was saying..."

"You need us. Yeah, we know. What ever it is we'll kill it." Dean interrupted, waving a hand dismissively in Joseph's direction. "I'm a little busy here." Indicating he was trying to make nice with Chloe.

"_Gou huang tang._" Duncan snapped at his companions and they all trailed into silence. He winked at Chloe. The playful aside had accomplished just what they'd intended it to; throw the council off-balance and remind the suits that they were the ones really in charge of this meeting. When he was sure they were paying attention he continued, "Joseph?"

Chloe, Dean and Richie exchanged silent snickers. They had been hunting too long to have patience with the council's formal ways and hated being treated like hired guns. While they all took their jobs very seriously, they also took great pleasure in yanking the chains of the boys in the monkey suits.

"Uncle Dean, please," Joseph appealed to his distant relative. "I know that you still think of me your little nephew but I think I've earned a modicum of respect and if not me then at least my position…" Joseph's speech was interrupted by Dean's laughter.

"Oh Joey. You know I like you but please don't play the family card. In this room, we are the Hunters and you are the Watchers. You want to catch up then let's grab a beer later. You know how I feel about this institution so don't expect me to come in here all contrite and submissive just because we're family."

"You may have a point but you still need to take all of this more seriously" Joseph demanded.

Dean slammed a fist down on the table making the water glasses shake. "Don't you ever doubt our commitment to what we do. Ever." Dean growled. "As family, you should know better."

Joseph nodded slowly. "My apologies. You're right of course. I spoke out of turn. Please take your seats and let me explain. The seriousness of the situation has us all on edge."

The four exchanged glances waiting for Duncan's response. When he moved to take a seat the others followed. Duncan was the undisputed leader of their group. Considering that he had mentored Dean and Richie into their Immortal rebirth it only made sense that even after all this time they still deferred to him. And while Chloe was a free agent, she had the sense to defer to someone with more age and experience in hunting.

Throughout the 500 years they'd known Chloe, she'd had an on-again-off-again relationship with Dean. It was very much on again since she'd bumped into them at the end of the battle for Serenity Valley. Duncan was very glad to have her back with them. Not only for her technical expertise but also because Dean was simply a happier guy when Chloe was around.

Richie sat in the chair to Duncan's left. In a dramatic gesture, Dean plopped down into the chair on Duncan's right and propped his booted feet onto the table. Joseph grimaced as Dean's boots hit the table and flaked the dust of the road onto the shiny mahogany surface.

Chloe sat next to him and rolled her eyes at his display. He snickered. Dean felt Joey need to be reminded again just who was the patriarch in the Winchester family.

"Well?" Duncan asked.

"You're familiar with the Miranda incident from six months ago?" Joseph began.

The four nodded. "Sure" Chloe responded. She was the one who handled the research and this type of Q&A was her bailiwick. "The Alliance may deny it but their PAX experiments killed those people on Miranda and created the Reavers."

"That much at least appears true but we've come into some Intel recently about the Miranda Incident that makes it our business." Joseph leaned over to whisper to the suit they had dubbed Larry, who flicked a switch and brought up some images on the screen to their left.

"We received these images from one of our operatives in the region."

Dean was on his feet in an instant and walked over to examine the projection. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked.

"It's a devil's trap." Duncan answered before Joseph could reply. "Where was this image taken?"

"That planet was where the information about Miranda was transmitted to the rest of the 'verse."

"That was Mr. Universe's center of operations before the Alliance killed him." Chloe said sadly. When you did as much illegal hacking as Chloe did, you met up with all the big names in the network. She had considered Mr. Universe an odd sort of friend even though she'd never actually met him. "But it wasn't him who sent the signal. No one seems to know who did."

"You're right, Chloe." Joseph replied. "He wasn't the one who sent the signal. We also finally have some idea who did."

"Wait a minute," Dean interrupted. "Why would they draw the trap? And why in that hallway?"

"From what we could uncover that location was where the people who pirated the transmission made their stand against the Reavers." Joseph paused, waiting for the implication of his statement to sink in.

Duncan leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Are you saying that those people thought that Reavers were demons?"

Joseph nodded slowly. "They're not in our hunter network and therefore shouldn't have had this type of knowledge." He said gesturing to the trap.

"Reavers are just sick bastards infected by chemicals and your mystery team could simply be superstitious. That doesn't make Reavers demons." Duncan said.

"I gotta agree with Duncan." Dean said. "They probably thought the symbols were some kind of good luck against their attackers."

"I don't think so guys," Richie said as he stood to examine the image more carefully. "Doesn't this seem too perfect? I mean, if someone was painting this because they were superstitious, shouldn't it be kind of wrong or incomplete?"

"Richie's right," Chloe said. "That drawing is perfect. Like the person who made it learned it right out of the Key of Solomon. If it was made by someone who heard it from a story passed through the generations, they maybe might have gotten the pentagram right, but they wouldn't have known to include all the correct sigils."

Feeling empowered now that the main researcher of their group had backed up his theory, Richie continued. "Exactly. This was drawn by someone who was familiar with its power and knew there could be no mistakes in its execution."

"So you think, maybe a hunter not in the network?" Dean asked

"That's the only thing that makes sense." Duncan responded and looked to Joseph for confirmation. "Did they survive the Reaver attack? Can we talk to them?"

He nodded. "As far as we know they all lived. We do suspect there may be an unregistared hunter among their crew and we have reason to believe that there may be a new Immortal with them, too."

That got their attention. "A new Immortal? There hasn't been a new one of us in decades." Duncan said. "How can you be sure without one of our kind to confirm?"

Joseph gestured to Larry again and the picture shifted to show a grainy image of a red headed man with a spike through his chest. It changed again to show the same man up walking around.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's Immortal. How did you get such detailed pictures?" Duncan asked.

"We have agents who were part of Mr. Universe's information network. Most of the surveillance equipment was destroyed during the battle but with a little time and effort we have been able to a pull few images. Unfortunately in addition to the physical damage much of the data appears to have been wiped by electrical interference."

"Well that might be your evidence for demons. They tend to wreak havoc with electrical equipment," Chloe said. "Can I get the raw data? I might be able to get more information from the logs."

"Of course." Joseph nodded at Moe who produced a data disk and walked around the table to hand it to her.

"Come'on you guys don't believe really Reavers are demons?" Richie wondered.

"Only one way to know for sure." Dean smirked. "Time to go Reaver hunting."

"I'm in." Richie said matching Dean's enthusiasm.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, boys," Chloe said as she slipped the disk in to the pocket of her coat. "Have you been able to capture a Reaver to test you theory?

"No" Joseph replied ruefully, "And we lost a couple of good hunters trying. That's why we believe that this requires the attention of Immortals."

Duncan huffed and leaned back in his chair. "Can't say I like the idea of going after Reavers but you've got a point." Duncan pointed to the picture of the Immortal. "But if this guy is one of us then he needs our help first. Any idea who he is or where to find him?"

"We don't know his name but we do know the name of his ship" Joseph said. The image changed again to show a battered firefly class vessel with the moniker, "Serenity", painted on the side. "We know the crew spent sometime rebuilding their ship on the planet. Unfortunately, by the time we pieced this all together they were gone."

"Captain's got good taste in names." Dean remarked. "Must have been there."

"Before we get in to more details is there anything else about this you expect from us?" Duncan asked.

"This is a very complicated situation, Duncan. Your Mission should you choose to accept it would be to find out who our mysterious hunter is, if our friend there is an Immortal and why this crew believes that Reavers are demons." Joseph explained "We expect you to report your findings back to the council."

"Where's the tape about to go poof?" Dean laughed.

Joseph looked at him confusion clouding his face. "I don't understand."

"You know Mission:Impossible…Your mission should you choose to accept it…Which was a stupid question 'cause they always accepted it…" Dean sputtered into silence as the stooges just stared at him. "Geez, no appreciation for 20th century pop culture." Dean groused. He could hear Chloe snickering beside him.

"Oh Dean, you really need to update your references." Chloe laughed.

"I was being funny. Rich, help me out here. It was funny right?"

Richie just shook his head. "I'm gonna have to go with Chloe. The reference, not funny but you very funny."

"Not what I meant." Dean said sullenly. "Sometimes I really hate the future," he sighed.

"_Zao gao._" Joseph said between clenched teeth. "Would it be possible for me to finish at least one sentence without interruption?"

Duncan laughed. He knew that Dean was enjoying Joseph's discomfort but it was time to wrap this up. "Guys we're almost done let's rein it in until we get back to the ship."

His companions nodded and Duncan waved a hand for Joseph to continue.

"Where was I? Ah yes, the Captain's name is Mal Reynolds and…"

"Mal Reynolds, really?" Richie interrupted.

"Richie, please." Joseph begged.

"No, this is important. I served with him during the war; when I was assigned to the 57th Overlanders. Remember?"

"I thought that named sounded familiar." Dean mused. "He was the big shot of the Balls and Bayonets brigade during the battle. That was a hell of a slaughter he survived." Serenity was supposed to have been the big turning point to legitimize the Browncoats political position; instead it was demoralizing defeat that spelled the end for the revolution.

"Yeah it was." Richie said quietly. The only good thing to have come out of Serenity had been their reunion with Chloe. Even when you can't die that doesn't mean war ain't hell. "After we were cut off by the Alliance, he managed to get the survivors of our unit off the planet and to safety."

"That's what our investigation showed," Joseph said. "You connection to Captain Reynolds should help you to determine what's going on with his crew." Joseph rose to indicate that the meeting was over "Maybe it would be best if you reviewed the rest of our research on your own time. Everything is on the disk that Chloe has."

"Had enough of us, Joseph?" she laughed.

He smiled in return. "Never enough of you, Chloe. But truthfully there isn't much more to tell you. Understand, we feel this is the portent of a possible resurgence of demon activity the likes we haven't seen since Earth-that-was."

"You don't have to be so dramatic, Joseph, you knew we'd take the job the minute we showed up," Duncan said. "I'm sure this Reaver business is simply a new legend that's grown out of the tragedy of Miranda."

"I hope you're right, Duncan." Joseph circled the table to shake Duncan's hand in farewell.

"You'll be hearing from us." Duncan acknowledged.

Joseph moved on to Richie and Chloe; finally coming to stand in front of Dean

Dean gave an elaborate salute, "See ya, nephew."

"Goodbye Uncle Dean."

The four exit in a flourish and the door slammed shut behind them.

Are they always like that? So frustrating?" asked Larry.

Joseph sighed and collapsed back into his chair. "Yes, but don't let their casual demeanor fool you. They are a deadly group. If we are facing some kind of demon apocalypse, I wouldn't want any one else on our side."

* * *

**Firefly Slang**  
Damn it: _Zao gao_  
Enough of this nonsense: _Gou huang tang_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Title:**Since I Found Serenity (4/8)  
**Fandom:** Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV

**Characters:** From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Methos, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester.  
**Spoilers:** The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie "Serenity". You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
**Disclaimer: **The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

**Chapter Summary:** Special Cameo Appearance by Methos as Team Immortal tries to find the location of Serenity and her crew

A/N: This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of "_5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe"_

_

* * *

  
**Chapter 4: Since I Found Serenity**_

Richie laughed as the four headed toward their ship. "Did you see Joey's face when you plopped you boots on the table? That was priceless."

Dean waved his hand and tilted his head in a gesture of acknowledgement. "So glad you enjoyed the performance."

"I gotta say Dean not the most pleasant of your relatives." Duncan remarked.

Dean smiled, "Very true but it doesn't surprise me that Joey's risen to lead the Watcher's council. He was always a self-important little _fei fei pi gu._"

"And I usually really like your nieces and nephews, Dean. I'm thinking the gene pool is getting a little shallow." Chloe teased.

"You questioning the quality of my brother's DNA." Dean snapped.

"No…never. I just meant…" Chloe sputtered quickly realizing she'd crossed that invisible line Dean had when it came to Sam's memory.

"You've got to admit, Dean" Richie said jumping in to settle Dean down. "Not all the spouses they've chosen over the years were the quality of Katie. Sam picked a winner in her."

Dean smiled at the memory of Sam's wife. "You have a point there. She was one of a kind." Dean acknowledged; the moment diffused.

Chloe mouthed a thank you in Richie's direction. Even after all these years Dean didn't always take teasing about Sam well. While Chloe had become very good at reading Dean's moods, but when it came to Sam and Katie she was sometimes out of her comfort zone having only known him for a few months and never having met her. Richie, on the other hand, was the one who really understood that brotherly bond; mainly because Dean had cast him in that role after Sam's death.

Dean flung an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "So darlin' ready to head into the fray?" He asked.

Chloe fingered the data disk in her pocket. "It's been a long time since Demons have tried to exert their influence in large numbers."

Dean pulled her close. "You missed the last one didn't you?" he asked.

Chloe nodded. She'd already abandoned earth with Methos the last time a hell gate was opened.

"It's been a long time." Duncan said. "Guess we should have realized that demons might want access to the whole 'verse."

Most people thought that Earth was ultimately abandoned because its resources had been stripped clean. Most in the hunter/Immortal community knew it was because demons had broken through trying to bring about the apocalypse, again. They were defeated but the Earth which had already been taxed to its limit was uninhabitable after the war.

"New Immortals. That's a bad sign. Isn't it?" Chloe asked.

"A few of us _have_ popped up over the centuries." Duncan assured her. "Doesn't mean demonic activity is out of control."

They may not have known exactly why someone was born with the ability to become Immortal but over the years the correlations between hot beds of supernatural activity and the appearance of new Immortals had been fairly well documented. It was an accepted fact that Immortals were the forces of good's way of balancing the odds.

Duncan was always the one the council called when the newbies showed up. At least he didn't have to teach them how to use a sword any more. The Game was a relic of Earth-that-was. He was pretty sure Methos was the only Immortal he knew who still carried a sword on a regular basis. A 6,000 year old habit is hard to break.

"One new Immortal may not be a sign of the apocalypse but along with Miranda there is definitely some big evil on the rise." Richie said what they were all thinking.

"Yeah the _Gorram_ Alliance," Dean groused. "Hell, we've know they were evil for over a century."

Chloe smiled up at him. "I don't think you're wrong. The Alliance is definitely run by demons. I'm just not sure they're the supernatural kind."

The group continued to laugh and joke as they approached their ship,The Impala XI, when Dean stilled. Silently, he indicated to the others that something was amiss. Weapons drawn they entered the hatch and prepared to sweep into the living areas of the small ship.

As they entered the main corridor, the three men stopped and holstered their weapons. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Dean who pointed to his head and smiled. It was another Immortal. Chloe sighed. There was only one Immortal who would even considered breaking into Dean's ship. And he would do it simply to annoy Dean.

"Come on out, Methos." Chloe called.

"I'm not hiding my dear. Are you aware that there's is nothing decent to eat on this ship?" He called from the galley.

"How'd he know we were here, Chloe?" Dean eyed her suspiciously.

"You can't expect me to come to Capitol City and not contact him. He's my friend." Chloe said.

The four entered the central gathering space that served as kitchen and recreation room to see Methos stretched out on the sofa, beer in hand. He smiled at them "And you need more beer."

Duncan laughed and grabbed the drink from Methos' hand and finished it in one swallow. "I wasn't done with that." Methos groused as he stood.

"You are now," Duncan smiled and embraced his old friend. "It's been too long."

"It's good to see you too MacLeod." He smiled and turned to Chloe. "I heard a terrible rumor that you'd taken up with that Winchester fellow again. I see that it's true. I'm disappointed Chloe."

"Behave yourself Methos." Chloe laughed as she embraced her long time traveling companion.

"You know I'm standing right here, old man." Dean growled. He'd never been fond of Methos and his proprietary attitude toward Chloe. He'd grown even less fond when he'd discovered that Chloe had spent the better part of the last 150 years as his sidekick. "And it's customary to wait to be invited onto a man's ship, not break-in."

"I was invited," he said and turned to clap Richie on the shoulder. "How you doing kid?"

Richie rolled his eyes. "Just fine," he said returning the greeting." I guess you're never gonna stop calling me that."

Methos smiled. "Nope."

"What do you want, old man?" Dean demanded.

"It's good to see you too, Dean." Methos laughed.

"No it's not." Dean snapped.

Methos just shook his head. "Really Dean, you must learn to share. When Chloe called I figured she'd come to her senses and was ready to return to civilization." He turned to her. "So here I am my dear, ready to topple religions or recover the odd object of value."

"You must really be at loose ends to come looking for adventure." Chloe laughed. "It's not like you to volunteer for anything."

"I'm hurt, Chloe." He said as he clasped a hand to his chest. "I've missed you. Really haven't you had enough of traipsing around the 'verse with these miscreants?"

Richie leaned over to Mac. "I think he just insulted us."

Mac whispered back, "He's just baiting, Dean." He leaned back against the counter "This should be interesting."

"Don't you think your should stop him?" Richie asked.

"What and intrude on Chloe's fun." Mac quipped. "Besides Dean needs to relax about Chloe or she _will_ run off with Methos again."

"You do have a point." Richie acknowledged and settled in next to Mac

Dean grabbed Methos' shoulder and spun him around. "Chloe's just fine where she is. She doesn't need you or your concern." Dean growled. "So just run along back you your cushy digs and let us handle saving the 'verse."

Methos immediately understood the meaning behind Dean's insult. He'd sat out the war unwilling to throw in with a lost cause. "You Browncoats. You think what you did was so noble. There's a fine line between doing the right thing and doing the stupid thing. From where I sit the Alliance is still in charge and nothing has changed." Methos said dismissively. "So yes, I prefer not to do stupid things."

Dean stepped closer. Chloe recognized that his temper was about to explode and forced her way between them.

"_Gou huang tang_," Chloe commanded. "The war is over." She pushed Dean back. "I can speak for myself and this jealousy bit is getting old, Dean."

Dean sputtered. "You don't think this is my fault."

Richie snickered from across the room. "She has a point. You tend to be the one trying to control her not Methos and the war is over."

"Stay out of this Rich." Dean glared at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying Dean. I've seen this song and dance before and we don't have time for it." Richie reminded him and moved to flop down on the couch that Methos had vacated earlier.

Chloe glared at Dean. "Methos could be a help here. We don't know where to find that ship and he has connections."

"Fine he can stay." Dean threw his arms up in resignation and went to sit beside Richie. "I'm done. Let me know when there's some _Tian sha de e mo_ to kill." He leaned back and feigned sleep.

Methos leaned over to Chloe. "Still the pillar of mature behavior I remember." He smirked.

Chloe jabbed a finger into Methos' chest. "You are just as bad. You don't have to bait him about the war and you know it. I'd throw you off the ship myself if I didn't think our new job concerned you too. Now sit down and listen or leave."

Methos meekly took a seat at the galley table and Duncan sat down opposite him. "Well done Chloe. Have I mentioned how much I appreciate having you here to keep the kiddies in line?" Duncan said.

Chloe smiled. "It is a chore sometimes." She looked over toward the other two, "You joining us Rich."

He nodded and came over, leaving Dean to stretch out on the coach and maintain his air of indifference.

Chloe brought Methos quickly up to speed. She had to answer many of the same questions they'd asked of the council.

Chloe held up the data disk. "I guess we should see what else the council had for us." She moved to the computer terminal on the opposite wall and pulled up the information. She adjusted the screen so that they all could see what was being displayed.

She ran through some more pictures of the wrecked Firefly. Before pulling up an image of the Immortal and two of his companions.

"That's Mal." Richie said pointing to the man in the maroon shirt, "and the woman is Zoe. They were both in the unit at Serenity.

"That's good to know Richie," Duncan said. "Once we find the ship it only makes sense for you to be the one who makes contact. Any more crew picture Chloe?"

"Most of them are too blurry to make out faces but here's one. The image showed a very glamorous woman. "Any information on her?" Methos asked. "She doesn't look like she belongs with that crew of ruffians."

Chloe flipped to one of the report files. "Just speculation. Maybe a companion; maybe a random passenger or somebody's wife. She may not even be with the crew now."

"A companion makes sense." Methos said. "She can give a crew of smugglers an air of respectability; passage to land on some of the more restricted planets"

"She'd have to be registered. Right?" Richie asked.

Chloe nodded. "We might be able to track the ship by trying to get to her. But none of us have the kind of connections needed to get information about a companion."

Methos cleared his throat. "Actually Chloe, I can help."

"You use companions," Chloe laughed.

"No," Methos replied indignantly. "I just travel in the circles that would allow me to find out where a specific one might be if I wanted to make a date. Any idea what her name is?"

Chloe typed a few keys. "Nope. That's assuming she is a companion."

"Send the image to the other terminal and let me see what I can find out." Methos stood to head to the bridge for some privacy. "If she is a companion, I should be able to find her quickly. If not…" he let the alternative hang.

Chloe nodded. "It's there. Happy hunting."

The files yielded no more useful pictures or information in the recovered information supplied by the council. Chloe shut the terminal down in frustration. "I might be able to pull more info from the raw data but that's going to take some time."

"Then let's hope the old man's connections are as good as he thinks they are or we could be in for a long search." Richie said.

* * *

Her name is Inara Serra and she is working from the ship, Serenity." Methos announced as he rejoined his friends in the galley.

"That's great." Duncan said. "Any idea where they are now?"

"Please MacLeod, of course I know but I've done one better." Methos grinned.

"Well" Chloe prompted.

"I must admit I was extremely clever."

"Just spit it out," Chloe chided, "And we will all be full of the appropriate awe."

"Really Chloe, I only expect to bowed to once a decade."

"Methos!"

"I made an appointment with her in three days." He grinned. "You think this rust bucket can get to Persephone in time."

"If you don't want to ride on the outside, I suggest you speak better about my ship." Dean growled from his prone position on the coach.

Methos opened his mouth to speak but Chloe held up a finger and mouthed "Be nice"

Sighing he said, "My apologies Dean. I'm sure you are most capable of getting us there in one piece."

Chloe smacked him on the arm. "What did I say?"

Duncan laughed "Good work Methos. Now we know where they'll be and we can send Richie in to make first contact."

Dean stood and headed for the cockpit. "I say we get this show on the road then."

"You going to come with us, old friend?" Duncan asked. Dean paused to wait for Methos' answer.

Methos looked from Dean to Chloe before responding to Duncan's query. "I don't think that would be a wise choice." He said. "Mac, you can play me. You can keep the appointment or cancel it but I've left the codes you'll need to contact her again."

Chloe stepped toward him. "Are you sure? Another Immortal couldn't hurt; especially with what we might encounter."

Methos took her hand and pressed it to his heart. "You need me just call. I can round up another three or four of us, if need be, and sail in for the rescue. That really is more my style."

Dean snorted but stopped short of saying anything when Chloe glared at him.

"We'll send up a flare if we need the cavalry." Chloe said and gave him a hug.

"Don't be strangers." Methos said and exited from the ship.

"So Dean, let's get this baby in the air. You can talk to Chloe later." Richie said as he grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him forward into the cockpit.

Dean yanked his arm away as they walked down the corridor. "Enough, Rich."

"Seriously Dude. You need to stop the jealousy routine. It didn't work when you aimed it at me 500 years ago and sure as hell ain't gonna work with Methos. You're just gonna make her mad. So stop acting like a _Gorram_ idiot"

"I just can't stand when he acts like he knows what's best for her." Dean groused as he dropped into the pilot's chair.

"_Sha gua_, I don't know what you're so worried about." Richie said as he positioned himself in the co-pilot seat. "She always picks you."

Dean smiled. "Yeah I guess she does."

**

* * *

**

Firefly Slang

Baboon's arse: _Fei fei pi gu_  
Fool: _Sha gua_  
Enough of this nonsense: _Gou huang tang_  
Gdmn monsters:_Tian sha de e mo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Since I Found Serenity (5/8)  
**Fandom: **Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV

**Characters: **From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Methos, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester.  
**Spoilers:** The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie "Serenity". You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Summary:** The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

**Chapter Summary:** Richie makes contact with the crew of Serenity as the rest of the team waits in the wings. The last time Richie talked about his Immortality with mortals he was imprisoned and tortured by the Alliance. The memories of this past threaten to overwhelm him and imperil his mission.

A/N: Richie's capture and torture by the Alliance is told in "_Into the Black_"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Since I Found Serenity

Richie approached the run-down firefly vessel cautiously. The plan was for the others to wait until he had ingratiated himself with the crew and scoped out the situation before appearing, but the idea of going in alone left him feeling exposed.

He didn't even have backup, since Duncan had contacted Inara and made his apologies once they were sure that Serenity had indeed docked on Persephone.

He understood intuitively that his connection to Mal and Zoe made him the right one for this assignment but he wasn't comfortable playing ambassador to the world of Immortality. The last time he'd confessed his true nature to a mortal, he'd spent months in an Alliance lab as a guinea pig.

Although he knew that Mal hated the Alliance and the events of 150 years ago were unlikely to repeat themselves, it didn't make it any easier to be the one to talk to the newbie and confession in this case was hardly good for his soul.

But he'd accepted that he would be on his own for this first part. Dean had understood his reluctance and assured him that they were only minutes away. If he didn't check in with them at the appointed time, they would be riding in to his rescue. Still that was more than enough time to be shanghaied into the black and then shoved out an airlock.

As he drew closer, he could see a familiar Amazon-like woman helping a man in a long brown duster, and a large man with a knitted cap carry boxes up a ramp and into the hold of the ship. Richie breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized the woman and the smaller man as Zoe and Mal. As long as it had been since he'd served with the independents, it was still good to see their faces.

Warily, he turned his scrutiny to the burly third man; he recognized his large frame from some of the blurry photos. His grim countenance and scruffy dress screamed mercenary to Richie. He could see at least two guns and suspected the man was packing more. Chloe had uncovered solid evidence that Mal and his crew were smugglers despite their attempts to pass as simple traders. It made sense then that the big guy was probably one of Mal's hired guns.

Richie stilled, searching for the feel of the Immortal. Nothing. He smiled. It seemed that things were going exactly as he'd hoped. He could make the necessary connections with Mal and Zoe without having to go through the other crew members or explain himself to the newbie.

Patiently, Richie waited until the big man had gone inside with his cargo leaving Mal and Zoe alone. Taking a deep breath and putting on his best 'fancy meeting you here' expression. Richie called out to his former sergeant. "Mal Reynolds, is that you and Zoe? _Pai an jiao jue._"

Mal looked up at his name. "Rich?" he asked uncertainly and then his eyes widened in true recognition. "Richie!" he repeated with more enthusiasm. "_Wo bu shin wo dah yan jin!_" He practically ran to embrace his old war buddy. "It's amazing to see you." Mal said as he released him

Richie was grinning from ear to ear at the exuberance of Mal's greeting "Good to see you too Sarge."

"It's Captain now." He chided. "Zoe, look who's here, it's Richie."

"I can see that, Captain." She deadpanned and stepped closer to hug him.

"Hey Zoe." Richie said as he returned her hug. "I see Mal still has a fondness for stating the obvious."

Her mouth quirked in that sultry half smile he remembered so fondly, "It's one of his special talents."

"So I recall."

"Hey kid, you show some respect. I'm a Captain now." Mal said.

Zoe laughed. "Best not be upsettin' the Captain, he likes his shiny title."

"I'll remember that. And I'm not really a kid anymore." Richie reminded them.

"That may be true but you sure as _Di yu_ don't look any older." Mal remarked as he studied Richie's face.

"Traveling keeps me young." He laughed and turned to address Zoe again. "I can't believe you still following this _Sha gua_ around the 'verse. Run away with me. I can introduce you to a better class of people." Richie flirted. He'd always had an appreciation for Zoe but she'd always shot him down.

"No can do, Rich. I don't think my husband would approve."

"What you're married? Lucky _Wang ba dan_. Wait, not you and Mal."

"I'm not that brave, kid." Mal snickered and dodged the glare Zoe sent in his direction. "Her husband, Wash, is my pilot."

Richie took Zoe's hand and held it to his chest. "My heart is broken. I'd always hoped that someday you'd be mine, Zoe." Richie said with a flourish.

Zoe tried to keep a stoic countenance but Richie could see she was blushing just a bit. "Cut it out kid. I know you like them short and blonde."

Richie laughed. "You wound me with your casual disregard for my feelings."

Zoe joined him in his mirth. "Always so dramatic. I've missed you Richie." She added seriously.

"Me too" He replied.

"So, what brings you to this corner of the 'verse?" Mal asked.

"Doin' some tradin'. Roaming with some friends. Got no particular place to be." He said. "What about you?"

Mal smiled and clapped him on the back. "Same here." As Mal turned he caught sight of Jayne coming back down the ramp for another crate. "Jayne, this here's Richie. He served with us in the valley."

"Nice to meet you" Richie said with a small wave of his hand. Jayne just nodded and Richie knew that that connection was not enough to win the big man's trust. Jayne hadn't said anything during the reunion but had continued to carry boxes onto the ship. Richie got the impression he wasn't much for small talk.

"So, Mal, Zoe, you have to let me buy you both a drink. Catch up." Richie said. Then paused and tried not to flinch as the Buzz of their mystery Immortal hit him.

A man's voice called out. "Jayne said we had a visitor."

"Wash come meet an old friend of mine." Zoe said as she waved the newcomer over. "Richie, that is my husband Wash."

Richie turned to watch the red headed man from the photos bound down the ramp and skid to a halt. He stared at Rich and rubbed his forehead.

Zoe noticed that something had Wash's attention. "Wash, something wrong baby?" she asked.

The Immortal looked behind him. "Sam around?" He asked as his searching gaze finally settled on Richie.

"Nope, thought he was still inside with River."

He pointed to Richie. "Well, if Sam ain't around then it's coming from him."

Richie started at that revelation. Two Immortals on the same ship? He did not like what that coincidence implied.

"What are you saying Wash?" Mal asked. "Richie's an old friend. He served with Zoe an' me at Serenity."

"That's great Mal but he's also like me and Sam. I'm getting that feeling." Wash waved his hand near his head trying to make them understand. "That prickly feeling I get whenever I'm near Sam. Only this time it's coming from him."

They turned to stare at Richie. He hadn't expected them to have any knowledge of what Wash was. For a brief moment Richie debated playing ignorant; pretending he didn't know what had happened to Wash. Richie decided to let them explain what they thought was going on without actually denying anything. "What are you saying Wash?"

Wash stared at him. "I can sense you. You must feel it." He insisted pointed to his head. "Have you been on Miranda?"

Richie shook his head. "Never been to Miranda." He wanted to tell them the truth; had to tell them the truth. Mac had been very insistent about not starting the relationship with Mal's crew off on the wrong foot but something inside just wouldn't let him admit what he was. He could feel his panic building as his hands began to shake. Richie shoved them into the pockets of his duster and clenched his fists trying to 'man-up' as Dean always said. "That Buzz, it's…" Richie swallowed and started again. "I know …" His mouth had gone dry and the words wouldn't come.

Wash stepped closer. He studied Richie. Maybe he could see the fear in Richie's eyes as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok. You see we have this special ability." he started to explain. "This is going to sound strange but that feeling means you can't be killed."

Richie realized that Wash had misinterpreted that fear and was about explain all he knew right here on the street. That jolted Richie into action. "Wash, stop!" He snapped more harshly then he'd intended. "I know what you're going to say and I'd prefer we have this discussion inside." He looked around wildly to make sure no one could have overheard any of this conversation.

Startled, Wash nodded.

Mal cocked an eyebrow at him "You're not one to panic Rich. What do you know about what's happened to Sam and Wash?" he demanded.

"Inside please." Richie begged.

The four exchanged glances. "Alright Richie, let's go inside." Mal finally agreed.

**

* * *

**

**Firefly Slang:**

Damn it: _Zao gao  
_Enough of this nonsense: _Gou huang tang  
_I don't believe my eyes!: _Wo bu shin wo dah yan jing_  
Long time no see: _Hao joh bu jian  
_Gdmn monsters: _Tian sha de e mo  
_(exclamation): _Shen sheng de gao wan  
_Awesome: _Gao gan_  
Wonderful!: _Pai an jiao jue_  
Alliance: _Tong meng  
_Monkey's butt: _Hou-zi de pi-gu_  
Are we clear?: _Dong le ma  
_SOB: _Wang ba dan  
_Filthy fornicators of livestock: _He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo!  
_Baboon's arse: _Fei fei pi gu  
_Fool: _Sha gua_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title:_ Since I Found Serenity (6/8)

_Fandom_: Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV

_Characters_: From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Methos, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester.

_Spoilers_: The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie _"Serenity"_. You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

_Summary_: The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

_Chapter Summary:_ Richie makes contact with the crew of Serenity as the rest of the team waits in the wings. The last time Richie talked about his Immortality with mortals he was imprisoned and tortured by the Alliance. The memories of this past threaten to overwhelm him and imperil his mission.

A/N: This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of "5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe".

A/N2: Richie's capture and torture by the Alliance is told in the story "Into The Black".

* * *

**Chapter 6: Since I Found Serenity**

They moved up the ramp and into the cargo bay. Mal stood arms crossed, waiting for Richie to explain.

"Can you close the hatch?" Richie asked.

Mal nodded to Zoe who walked over to press the button. Richie noticed that she stayed there, most likely to be ready if Mal decided to remove their visitor in a hurry. They'd been friends but something about Richie's behavior had them worried and he couldn't blame them.

Richie was feeling a little calmer, less exposed, now that they were inside. He faced his former sergeant and was about to continue the conversation when Jayne walked over to stand with his captain.

Jayne had drawn a knife from somewhere and was twirling it suggestively between his hands. "I think we need to be sure he's like Wash." he recommended. "Let me cut him, Mal."

Mal hesitated as if he was debating the proposition. Richie backed away. _No one cut on him; not any more. Ever!_ "Mal, there's no need to do anything dramatic." He pleaded as he raised his hands in a calming gesture toward Jayne. He wished Jayne would go away. The big man was disturbing in a way he couldn't explain. "I admit it. I'm like Wash."

"But you weren't on Miranda?"

"It has nothing to do with Miranda." _Well it might, _Richie thought but the specifics about demons could wait. He didn't think they were ready for "Immortals are champions for good created by the Powers That Be to fight evil" speech yet. Or maybe they were but he sure as hell wasn't ready to give it.

"Then how?" Mal demanded.

"No one really knows why certain people become Immortal." Richie admitted. It was the truth. The council had never been able to discern a pattern among those who became Immortal and those who didn't but they had determined that demonic and other supernatural activity always spiked when lots of new Immortals were found.

"Immortal." Wash whispered. "Then Simon was right. It's not just the incredible healing, Sam and I won't age either."

Richie kicked himself he hadn't meant for that to slip just yet but it didn't seem to matter. It appeared that the entire crew knew what Wash and this Sam guy were. Richie figured it was pointless to continue to obfuscate.

"Look Mal." Richie began to pace across the cargo bay. He hadn't completely let go of the panic that had begun outside and he needed to keep moving to keep it at bay. "I want to share what I know with you but you have to understand. I've spent my whole life keeping this information secret. If I tell you the truth I have to know that I can trust you."

"I'm just speculatin'; but it ain't no accident you're here." Mal said in an offhand way. But his eyes were full of suspicion as he watched Richie crisscross the floor.

"I'm sorry but you're right." Their guest admitted as he stopped his pacing to stand in front of Mal and Jayne. "I was sent to confirm if Wash was in fact Immortal." Richie admitted. "My friends and I, it's what we do. We help the newbies understand what it means to be an Immortal."

"Who are 'we'?" Mal demanded.

"He's a _Gorram_ fed. I knew it. Want me ta shoot him, Mal." Jayne, still held the knife in one hand but his other was ready to draw a weapon.

"Shooting him won't make a bit of difference if he's like Wash." Mal reminded him.

"Yeah but it'll make me feel a whole lot better if he's Alliance." Jayne stepped forward knife held out ready to test his theory.

"I'm not _Tong meng._" Richie shouted. "I would never ever be one of those _He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo!_ The Alliance, they've imprisoned our kind before. Used us as guinea pigs. They don't think of us as human..." Richie's words were coming out slowly through labored breathing.

His vision was blurring and he was gasping for breath as the memories of his imprisonment slammed into him. It was a full blown panic attack. They didn't happen that often anymore. Usually they came in the form of nightmares and Dean was always there to calm him down. Dean never teased him about it and had admitted to Richie that Sam used to have nightmares too. He really wished that his firend were here now.

As the panic rose, Richie bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to keep himself from toppling over.

Mal moved instantly and help settle Richie onto a crate. "Jayne, go get Simon," Mal ordered.

He then grabbed Richie shoulders. "Richie, look at me. You're safe here. I promise." Zoe sat next to Richie and took his hand stroking it in a comforting gesture. Together, Mal and Zoe breathed along with Richie trying to help slow the pattern of his hyperventilation.

By the time Simon showed up Richie was breathing normally again. Mal quickly explained what had happened. Simon checked Richie vitals any way.

Mal knelt down in front of the now calm Immortal "They did a real number on you didn't they?" he guessed.

Richie nodded. "The Alliance 'doctors' were very creative. You'd be surprised what you can do to a person when they can't die." He let out a small rueful laugh

Mal's eyes were sympathetic but his voice cold as he replied, "No, I wouldn't be surprised at all." His eyes locked with Simon's. The doctor grimaced in return. Both their minds immediately went to thoughts of River and what she'd endured at the hands of Alliance scientist.

"Not surprised all." Simon echoed quietly

Richie took another cleansing breath and squeezed Zoe's hand in thanks. "I really am here to help Wash. I'm sorry about all this." He gestured abstractly at himself.

"Don't be." She said as she bumped shoulders with him trying to recapture their playful moments from earlier.

"He's fine now." Simon pronounced.

"Thanks Doc," Mal said.

Simon motioned to Mal and the two stepped out of hearing from Richie who was engaged in conversation with Zoe for the moment. "Stress is a huge trigger for these types of attacks. As long as he feels safe, he'll be fine." He whispered.

Mal nodded and indicated that the Doc should hang around.

"Look Richie." Mal said as he returned, pulling a crate over to sit opposite his old friend. "I want you to know that you can trust me and mine. I would _never_ betray you to the Alliance. You believe that?"

Richie nodded slowly. "I know Mal. I trusted you during the war and I trust you now."

"Then tell us what you know. I need to understand what's happened to my crewmen. Zoe deserves to understand what's happened to her husband."

It seemed his emotional meltdown had proven to Mal that Richie was one of the good guys. It had Mal begging him for trust and information instead of the other way round. Almost passing out aside, Richie felt good about this whole contact for the first time today. The reluctance he'd felt earlier to speak of Immortals seemed to have evaporated with Mal's declaration of loyalty and concern. He could do this now and he could bring his friends in and everyone was going to get the exchange of information they needed.

"Of course there's lot's to tell. I'm not sure where to begin."

Mal smiled, slapped Richie's knee and settled onto his crate. "Let's start simple. How old are you really?"

"536 years old."

Mal gave a low whistle. "No wonder you got all _Fang pi_ every time we called you kid.'

"But that would mean he was born on Earth-that-was." Jayne said. "That ain't possible."

Richie flinched ever so slightly as the big man spoke, but Mal noticed.

"Jayne maybe you should leave. " Mal said. Richie was comforted by Mal's protective reaction.

"It's ok Mal. As long as Jayne doesn't threaten to cut me again, I think we're good." Richie joked. "But to answer you question. I really was."

"And you'll always look like a kid?" Zoe asked.

"And don't I hate that sometimes." He admitted ruefully. "But my first death happened when I was nineteen, so my body is frozen at that age. Wash won't age either and as I mentioned before we are very hard to kill."

"That's why you were always volunteerin' to take the suicide runs." Mal said.

Richie smiled sheepishly, "Not really suicide if you can't die. Besides it saved your sorry _Hou-zi de pi-gu_ many times."

"Not that often." Mal laughed. "Sure explains how you never got hurt, though."

"I'm gonna live forever. I really won't age?" Wash asked.

Richie nodded, "Or father children I'm afraid." He watched a sad look pass between Zoe and Wash. He understood their pain. Many Immortals regretted that they could never have children of their own.

"I was wonderin', where's the other guy?" Richie asked interrupting the silence that was stretching around Zoe and Wash. "I should be sharing this information with him too."

"Wash, go find Sam and bring him to the galley. When he and River get to hiding you're the only one who can find them." Mal said.

Wash broke out of his musings. "Right Mal, that's me; the Sam finder." He laughed, pointed to his head and exited the cargo bay.

Mal stood. "Let's move this discussion to the galley. It'll be more comfortable."

"You ok to walk, Richie?" Zoe asked as she helped him up. She had finally let go of his hand when he reached his feet.

"Oh yeah. Fast healer, remember."

She smiled and Richie followed her up the stairs, with Mal close behind.

* * *

Sam was sitting on the floor of one the many hidden storage compartments in the belly of the ship with River next to him. He liked relaxing away from the pandemonium that was life on Serenity. With Simon and Kaylee spending more time together since the fight against the Reavers, River had often been his shadow and he found her silent companionship very comforting.

Simon had encouraged the friendship and was convinced that something about Sam helped River focus her thoughts. Sam wondered if his own psychic gift might be the reason. He hadn't had a vision since he'd woken up on Miranda but he felt a kinship with River and her unique intuitive abilities.

"You miss him." It wasn't a question.

Sam smiled. River had said things that confirmed she knew he had been born on Earth-that-was but her wondrous talent to read people had offered no explanation as to how he'd come to be on Miranda or what it might mean. Until Sam figured out how he'd gotten to the future, they'd reached the unspoken agreement that his past was their little secret.

"Dean? Yeah. It's strange to think he's been dead for centuries."

River cocked her head in a way that always reminded Sam of a small bird. "Two as one. Love and protection, like Simon and me."

Sam nodded and leaned back against the wall. Simon's sacrifice and fierce protection of River reminded him so much of Dean. He hadn't realized how much that kind of attention had made him feel safe every day. Without Dean, Sam felt like a piece was missing and he didn't like to think about what might have happened to Dean after his disappearance five hundred years ago. "We were all we had."

"You'll be complete again." She said.

Sam looked at her wondering if this was a prediction or simply her way of trying to comfort him. He was about to ask what she'd meant when they were interrupted.

"Wash is coming." Sam said. He stood and helped River to her feet.

Wash popped his head into the compartment. "Captain's called a meeting. Sent me to find you."

Sam smiled. "Remind me never to place hide-n-seek with you, Wash."

Wash looked confused and Sam shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Another one." River said as she read Wash.

"That's right." He laughed. "How does she do that?" He shrugged. Like everyone else on Serenity, Wash accepted River's pronouncements as fact. Even if sometimes it could be a little unnerving. "Immortal named Richie Ryan showed up. Friend of the Captain and Zoe's. And get this; he says he's over 500 years old."

Sam was impressed, "Wow." Someone who remembered Earth the way he did. He needed to meet this guy.

* * *

**Firefly slang used throughout this story**  
Damn it: Zao gao  
Enough of this nonsense: Gou huang tang  
I don't believe my eyes!: Wo bu shin wo dah yan jing  
Long time no see: Hao joh bu jian  
Gdmn monsters: Tian sha de e mo  
(exclamation): Shen sheng de gao wan  
Awesome: Gao gan  
Wonderful!: Pai an jiao jue  
Alliance: Tong meng  
Monkey's butt: Hou-zi de pi-gu  
Are we clear?: Dong le ma  
SOB: Wang ba dan  
Filthy fornicators of livestock: He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo!  
Baboon's arse: Fei fei pi gu  
Fool: Sha gua  
Little Sister: Mei or Mei-Mei


	7. Chapter 7

_Title:_ Since I Found Serenity (7/8)

_Fandom_: Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV

_Characters_: From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Methos, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester.  
_Spoilers_: The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie _"Serenity"_. You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

_Summary_: The crew of Serenity is in the middle of helping River, exposing the Alliance and evading the Reavers when they encounter a survivor on Miranda.

_Chapter Summary:_ Richie is introduced to the other Immortal on serenity, Sam Winchester.

A/N: This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of "5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe."

A/N2: Richie's capture and torture by the Alliance is told in "Into the Black".

* * *

**Chapter 7: Since I Found Serenity**

The others were gathered in the galley by the time Sam and his companions entered.

Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the new guy. The stranger was dressed in a similar fashion to the Captain. Sam snickered silently and wondered if there was the secret dress code among former browncoats. He missed jeans. As appropriate as the boots and brown pants were that Mal had given him, he would kill for a comfortable pair of jeans and his old shoes.

"You must be Richie." Sam said as he walked toward their visitor; his hand stretched out in greeting. Sam paused as the newcomer stood staring at him.

"It can't be." Richie sputtered.

Mal noticed Richie's reaction. "You two know each other, Sam?"

Sam shook is head and dropped his hand. "Nope. He definitely gives off a feeling like Wash but I've never seen him before." The guy was starting to alarm him with his unrelenting glare. "Is there something wrong?" Sam asked.

Richie shook off his surprise. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look exactly like someone I used to know on Earth-that-was. The resemblance is uncanny." Richie said as he continued to study him "Wait, your name is Sam?"

"That's right Sam Winchester." He replied cautiously. Sam searched his memory for this guy. If he really was that old, it was possible that Richie was someone he and Dean had helped with a supernatural problem.

Richie's eyes grew cold. "That's not funny. I don't know who you think you are but you're not any Sam Winchester, I know. So, you can't be one of his descendant and you look way too much like the original for my comfort level." Without waiting for further explanation, he grabbed Sam's arm and began reciting the chant for demon exorcism.

Sam was too startled by Richie's declaration to do anything but stand there as the incantation washed over him to little effect. Descendants? What the hell was this guy talking about? Richie knew him and obviously this stranger felt that he knew him well. Sam was at a loss as to how that might be possible. Richie was behaving like a hunter and Sam respected that. He would have done the same if someone he thought was dead had suddenly appeared 500 years later. The connection was there and Sam had the patience to wait for the answers Richie would supply when he was satisfied that Sam was no supernatural creature.

Wash laughed. "He thinks you're a demon." The rest of the crew began to chuckle as well.

"He ain't no demon," Jayne barked.

"Why would he think Sam's a Reaver?" Kaylee asked. The overlapping questions were growing as Simon, Inara and Zoe added their skepticism to the fray.

Mal shushed his crew indicating that they should stay out of this. They quieted down and waited. He was about to stop Richie's chanting when River shook her head.

"You want to handle this, _Mei-Mei_?" Mal asked and when she nodded he moved away to stand by Zoe.

River stepped close to Richie and placed a hand on his heart. He was so startled by the gesture that he stopped the incantation and dropped Sam's wrist. "What? Who?" He met her eyes and involuntarily placed his hand over hers.

"River?" Sam said. She turned her head and quieted him with a glance.

Addressing Richie, she smiled. "It's okay. He's your Sam but he just doesn't know it yet."

Richie couldn't help but smile back. "I know he's you friend but I have to be sure he isn't something dangerous." He said gently. "Shaggy there could still be a shapeshifter or some type of doppelganger. Maybe a Changeling." Richie rattled off a few more supernatural beings with the capability of that level of impersonation.

"Shush, hunter. Nothing evil here to hunt; only agents for good." She said placing a finger to his lips; then she whispered. "I know the men with the blue hands too."

Startled, Richie moved away from River and found himself standing between to Mal and Zoe. He looked at his former sergeant for an explanation.

"River was a victim of Alliance _hospitality_ too. Made her special." Mal explained as he touched his head. "We tend ta' listen when she gets to predictin' stuff because she's usually right."

Zoe laid a hand on Richie's shoulder. "River's the one who told us to trust Sam. He helped us fight the Reavers; helped save our lives."

"He ain't a demon, Rich." Mal confirmed. "We trust him."

Richie nodded as he listened to his former troop mates. Richie felt a sudden kinship with the damaged girl in front of him. She reached out her hand and he took it. Then she smiled up at him sympathetically. "They tried to take your heart."

Richie frowned. "They did cut it out and more than once." He found he could talk to this kindred spirit about what happened without the panic but that didn't mean he liked remembering. He saw Mal and Zoe exchange a look over that admission.

"No" River insisted. "They never took you heart," and placed a hand once again on his chest trying to make him understand. Then she hugged him. "You are an agent for good who fights the demons just like Sam. He's a hunter too." And with that pronouncement she released him and went to sit by her brother."

"Wow" Richie felt renewed somehow. "Is she always like that?" He touched his chest where River had and understood. The Alliance never broken him and he was comforted by the fact that she'd seen that.

Mal laughed. "That's our River. Always knowin' what to say."

Richie locked eyes with River and nodded. "I'll say." He turned his gaze to the familiar looking stranger still standing in the doorway. "It seems River has faith that you aren't anything evil and somehow that has convinced me that I should trust you, too."

"River is an excellent judge of character," Sam laughed.

"You must be the hunter who drew the devil's trap in the hallway on Mr. Universe's moon." Richie guessed. "But I just can't get over the resemblance to the Sam I knew. It's uncanny. Can you explain it?"

Mal waved Sam into silence. "Richie, how did you know about the trap?" the captain asked.

Richie wanted to find out more about this Immortal Sam but he owed Mal some answers after everything that had happened in the cargo bay. "Same way we knew about Wash and suspected you had a knowledgeable hunter on board. Information network also known as the Historical Preservation Society."

"That's an Alliance organization." Simon called out. "I thought you didn't work with them."

"I promise you, it isn't. They maintain the society as a front for the Hunter/Watcher council." Richie explained. "The council is the one who protects Immortals, keeps a _true_ recorded history of every Immortal stretching back thousands of years and watches for supernatural occurrences. The events surrounding Miranda and your broadcast sent up big red flags. That's why I'm here."

"Protects?" Mal snorted. "Then how…?" He left the question hanging.

"Then how did the Alliance get to me." Richie finished. "That was 150 years ago when the council was rife with corruption and negligent in their duties. After I was rescued, my friend sent his relatives in to fix it. It's been a better organization since the Winchesters took over and independent of any real Alliance influence." Richie said as he locked eyes with Sam.

Sam was startled by what Richie had shared. Were they his and Dean's descendants? Was that what Richie had meant by knowing other Sam Winchesters. He couldn't resist asking. "These Winchesters. Are they are descended from John and Mary?" The answers he was looking for felt so close but he wasn't ready to admit his time jump just yet. Not to this guy who claimed to know him when he still hadn't figured out how that might be true.

"As a Winchester, I would think you would know your own history." Richie said. "I thought I knew all the Winchesters. Which branch of the family are you connected to?"

"There are branches?" Sam asked; still trying to wrap him mind around the idea his legacy was still going strong in this future."

River stood and laughed as she walked over to Sam. "Just tell him you are Dean's brother. Richie is Dean's brother, too."

Richie and Sam were speechless at River's pronouncement. She just shook her head. "Silly boys. Tell the truth and everyone is whole again."

Richie moved to place a gentle hand on River's shoulder. "That's not possible," he said. "The original Sam Winchester and I were close friends for decades. This guy doesn't know me. I stood up at Sam's wedding; was called uncle by his kids. I've been a friend to generations of his kin. But most importantly the original Sam Winchester was not an Immortal."

Sam felt a flicker of hope at this brief glimpse of his life. Maybe he'd met Richie when he returned to his own time. Maybe this little trip to the future was just temporary. River was right; it was time for the truth. Sam took a deep breath and plunged into his story.

"I was born in 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas on Earth-that-was." Sam began and when he saw he had Richie's attention he continued. "Dean Winchester was my brother. I hunted with my family before I went of to Stanford for three years. When my dad disappeared, I came back to hunting and I've been at it ever since." Sam paused before presenting his two competing theories.

"I think I may have traveled through time. Or maybe this is some big illusion." He chuckled ruefully. "But I assure you; I am the original Sam Winchester you keep referring to."

Richie stood quietly absorbing this information. The rest of Serenity's crew erupted in over lapping questions. Mal waved them into silence once again.

"Time travel, really?" Mal asked. "Sam, you should have told me."

"To what end, Mal?" Sam sighed. "I didn't believe it myself. So I was hardly in a position to talk about it until I knew for sure."

"Okay jokes over." Richie growled. "I'll admit that you look like the Sam I knew. You sound like him, too. But time travel; that's a stretch even for me. Dean will not take kindly to you pretending to be his brother. He'll kill you the minute he sees you and I won't mind helping if this turns out to be some sick game." He finished; the truth of the threat very much evident in his eyes.

"I don't take kindly to you threatening a member of my crew, Rich." Mal interjected. "I won't have it. _Dong le ma_?

"Sorry, Mal but none of this makes sense." Richie said as realized he may have crossed a line. "I don't believe him and I sure as_ Di yu_ don't know what Dean is going to do.

Mal nodded and then noticed that all the color had drained from Sam's face. "Hey you okay?"

Sam was staring at Richie. He spoke slowly. "You said 'is'. You said 'Dean is'." He paused to wet his lips and find his voice. "Is Dean alive in this time too?"

Confusion crossed Richie's face as he looked at the hope flickering in Sam's eyes. "Dean Winchester has been my best friend for 500 years. Yes, he's still alive."

"Still! He's Immortal?" Sam exclaimed. His smile was so big that it threatened to split his face wide open. "He's alive!" Sam cried and grabbed a startled Richie into a crushing bear hug. "He's alive."

Richie pushed the big man away and stared at the jubilance on Sam's face. His joy was so clearly genuine. "_Shen sheng de gao wan._ Is it really you? How is this even possible?" Richie demanded. "But why don't you know me or that Dean's Immortal? What about Chloe or Mac?"

"I promise you that there is nothing supernatural about me. I'm Sam Winchester, always have been." Sam insisted. "I'm sorry Rich, but I don't know you or those others you mentioned. Who are they?"

"We're his family," he said softly. "It broke Dean when Sam…you…died. We were all devastated." Richie paused and realized that he had accepted that this man was really Sam without demanding any more proof or requiring that it even make sense. "Me and Mac, we were all he had; kept him sane through the grief. He's always tried to treat me like his little brother." Richie chuckled, "Even though I'm older. You know Dean: he needs someone to look after."

"Yeah. I've missed that since I got here." Sam said. "No one constantly asking me if I'm okay."

"Or if you got lucky." Richie grinned.

"He do that to you too?"

"Well, I do have really bad luck with woman." Richie admitted. "He feels it's his duty to screen them for me."

"Seriously?" Sam hooted. "He is way too obsessed with other people sex lives. It's unnatural really."

"It's been really bad since Chloe. Now he wants everyone hooked up and happy."

"Wait my brother's in a relationship? With a real girl? You're not talking about his car right?"

"No the Impala bit the dust a long time ago." Richie laughed. "You always did want him to hook up with Chloe. I think there's something poetic in you finally getting to see them together."

"I really have to meet this girl." Sam said. The two stood smiling at each other and Sam could feel a real connection to this older Immortal.

"Hey guys." Mal interrupted. "Know you havin' fun but I think we have other things we need to discuss."

Richie froze when he realized he'd admitted a few rather embarrassing things in front of a room full of strangers. "Sorry Mal." he gulped. "Guess we got a little carried away."

Mal laughed. "So I take it that you're satisfied that Sam is not a demon."

Richie nodded. He'd really enjoyed the banter with Sam. It felt so familiar to trade barbs about Dean. They'd done it a million times; he only wished Sam could remember. "I just don't understand why you don't remember me." He admitted to Sam.

"I can't say but I can definitely see how we were friends." Sam confirmed.

Wash had been watching the two Immortals work out their history but he still felt left in the dark. "Hey guys," he said raising a hand tentatively to get their attention. "About this hunting stuff. Will I have to do it because I have to say, not really sure I want to go hunting monsters. I mean is that a requirement? Will they pull my Immortal club membership if I don't?"

Richie went to sit in the empty chair next to Wash. "No Wash, you don't but after a few years you may feel that you want to." Richie had basically ignored the new Immortal and he felt bad that he hadn't done more to reassure him. "Duncan MacLeod is a good friend of mine and he's usually the one sent to make contact. He's much better at this initiation stuff than I am but I already knew Mal and Zoe so I was given the assignment."

"Initiation? Do I have to pass some test?"

"Not any more." He laughed.

Wash blanched. "What's that mean?"

"It's a long story really. Maybe it can wait."

"Richie," Mal said. "I think it's best you tell Wash and Sam what's expected of them and I think we all need to be hearin' this long story of yours."

Richie looked around the table. Other than Jayne who appeared to be napping on the sofa across the way, the crew was watching him expectantly. As much as he wanted to continue talking to Sam and figure out the mystery behind his presence here, he'd promised Mac he'd fill in the entire boring back story. Richie was sure MacLeod was happy not to do it for once.

Richie settled into his chair and began with the history of the Game. It was a thing of the past but new Immortals still needed to know about it in case it somehow reared its ugly head again.

"But I don't need to fight with a sword, right?" Wash asked when Richie had finished that part of the story. "Zoe, I can't fight with a sword." He said to his wife.

"It's ok baby, I'll shoot them first don't worry."

"See I knew it was a good idea to marry you."

"No more swords, Wash." Richie assured him. "I haven't taken a head in decades. But you need to understand that a beheading is our only true death."

"So why did it change?" Kaylee asked

"The Winchesters came along." Richie replied smugly and waited for Sam's reaction.

Sam had returned to leaning against the door and perked up at this revelation. "Dean?"

"You guys never did play by anyone's rules but your own. Ellen was the one who figured it out. You remember her?" When Sam nodded, Richie went on to explain the idea that Immortals were agents for good and how that revelation had ushered in the age of the Immortal Hunter.

"Eventually the council evolved from just watching and recording the activities of Immortals to running the entire Hunter/Immortal network that's in place today." Richie finished. "So class, any questions?" he joked. It had been easier than he'd realized to lay it all out for them.

"It was me and Dean, our blood relationship that changed everything?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much." Richie said. "That and learning that ghosts and demons were real."

"But I wasn't Immortal then."

"Nope didn't even have the premie buzz."

Sam brightened. "That's what I felt from Wash. Why I knew there was something different about him before he died."

"I buzzed before I died?" Wash asked.

"All potential Immortals have that feeling about them from the day they are chosen. If they die a violent death the Immortality kicks in; if not they just die a normal, peaceful, mortal death. Only another Immortal would ever know of their potential." Richie confirmed.

"What causes that feeling?" Sam asked. "Does a person have it from birth."

"No not from birth. But it can happen anytime. We're not sure what flips that switch." Richie said. "I will say that you're the first person in my experience to have been clearly mortal and then turn up Immortal later."

"Kind of like if you've been tagged by an Immortal as mortal, you can't change teams." Sam suggested.

Across the table Simon had been listening quietly to the history of Immortals. "I wondered about the differences between mortals and Immortals." Simon said addressing Sam. "The tests I ran on your genetic material showed that you and Wash definitely have something different in your DNA than the rest of us." Simon explained. "It would be interesting to have other samples to see if there's a pattern or if there might be a way to isolate the gene that creates this phenomenon."

Richie was out of his chair and around the table in a heartbeat. He dragged Simon to his feet by his starched white collar. "You ran tests on them? You Bastard!" he growled. "Doctors! You worthless _Wang ba dan_." The blood was pounding in his ears and he could hear the rest of the crew in an uproar behind him.

"Richie! Let him go." Mal shouted.

"Can I shoot him now?" Jayne asked. The possibility of a fight had him up off the couch and ready for action.

A chorus of 'Nos' resounded around the room.

Zoe and Mal dragged Richie off the doctor and sat him down. Kaylee ran over to Simon to check for damage.

"I'm okay." He said waving her off. "It was my own fault."

"He attacked you, Simon. Don't see how you're to blame." Kaylee said.

"I didn't follow my own advice." Simon said as he met Richie's eyes. "I am so sorry. It was stupid of me to say those things after what you'd been through."

"It was completely voluntary," Wash added. "We didn't know what happened to us. Simon thought he could help. We asked him to."

Richie sagged in the chair and dropped his head into his hands. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm not usually like this." He groaned. Looking up at Simon, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I really suck at the whole Immortal ambassador routine."

Simon laughed. "That's true. But then again you didn't expect to run into a formally dead friend or this eclectic crew."

"You sayin' we're crazy, Doc?" Mal said with mock seriousness.

"Well…" Simon let the rest of the thought go unspoken.

Kaylee began snickering and soon the whole crew was laughing.

"We are a unique bunch, Captain." Zoe deadpanned.

"This mean I still don't get to shoot him." Jayne groused.

A collective, "Shut up, Jayne," drove the laughter into high gear and Jayne back to his couch. Richie included. River came to stand next to him and took his hand.

"It's all shiny now." She whispered as she knelt down beside him.

He nodded and continued to enjoy the good humor that was all around. River had a way of reaching him that made him feel understood for the first time in a long time and he didn't want to let go of her hand.

"I have some good news," Sam shouted over the infectious mirth.

They settled down and waited for him to continue.

"I know why I don't remember you." He said.

"Really, why?"

"The last thing I remember about Earth was being in a ghost town in South Dakota in 2007. I was fighting with a guy named Jake…and then I woke up on Miranda." Sam explained.

"Wait, I know that story; what happened in that town." Richie said. "You're right. We didn't meet until 2008 after Dean became Immortal but you never mentioned traveling to this future." Richie gestured at their surroundings and then gasped.

"What?" Sam asked. "You know something. What happened next?"

"Whoa there, Sammy." Richie said. "What happened in South Dakota, that's Dean's story to tell. I don't want to speculate."

Sam looked at him with a strange smile on his face. "Sammy?"

"Hey, I had brother's rights." Richie smiled back as River laughed next to him.

"The three Musketeers." She said.

"There were four," Sam quipped. "And I'm guessing Dean encouraged you to use it.

"Mac made four and no you did." Richie smirked. "Damn I've missed you."

"See almost whole again." River said as she looked from Richie to Sam. "Now get Dean."

"Good idea, River." Richie acknowledged and pulled a communication device out of his pocket. "I'll just call Dean, Mac and Chloe. It's time they joined this party anyway.

"Good. Do that." Mal said.

"Wait Dean's here, on Persephone?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. Didn't I mention that?" He teased.

"No you didn't" he said with mock frustration.

"I'll make the call. And let's hope Dean gives me time to explain who you are before he goes crazy."

Sam nodded but assumed that in true Winchester fashion things would get worse before they got better.

* * *

**Firefly slang used throughout this story**  
Damn it: Zao gao  
Enough of this nonsense: Gou huang tang  
I don't believe my eyes!: Wo bu shin wo dah yan jing  
Long time no see: Hao joh bu jian  
Gdmn monsters: Tian sha de e mo  
(exclamation): Shen sheng de gao wan  
Awesome: Gao gan  
Wonderful!: Pai an jiao jue  
Alliance: Tong meng  
Monkey's butt: Hou-zi de pi-gu  
Are we clear?: Dong le ma  
SOB: Wang ba dan  
Filthy fornicators of livestock: He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo!  
Baboon's arse: Fei fei pi gu  
Fool: Sha gua  
Little Sister: Mei or Mei-Mei


	8. Chapter 8

_Title:_ Since I Found Serenity (8/8)

_Fandom_: Firefly, Highlander, SPN & SV

_Characters_: From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Methos, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester.  
_Spoilers_: The story begins in the middle of the Firefly Movie _"Serenity"_. You will be spoiled if you haven't seen it.  
_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter Summary:**** SamandDean - need I say more**

A/N: This story takes place 6 years after chapter 5 of 5 Times Immortal!Dean met Meta!Chloe.

A/N2: Richie's capture and torture by the Alliance is told in "Into the black"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Since I Found Serenity**

As Dean, Duncan and Chloe approached Serenity, they spotted Richie waiting with Mal and Wash. "

"Our boy look nervous to you?" Duncan asked.

Dean watched as Richie put his hands in his pockets, kicked around some dirt by his boot, then pulled his hands out only to put them back in again and then bounce expectantly on his heels. "Got a real twicher going." Dean observed.

"Did he sound nervous on the phone?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. Just mentioned he'd met Wash and it was time for us to make an appearance." Dean replied. As they entered Buzz range and Richie looked over relief and nervousness played war across his face. Dean figured Richie would eventually spill what was bugging him. He wasn't one for being stoic.

"Hey guys," the young-looking Immortal waved them over. "Mal, Wash: this is Dean, Chloe and Duncan." The appropriate greetings were exchanged between the two groups.

"So, I'm not feeling anything from you." Wash observed as he shook Chloe's hand. "You're not a member of the club?"

"No, I'm not. Guess you could say I'm a bit of an Immortal groupie." Chloe smiled as she slipped her hand into Dean's.

Wash laughed. "Richie mentioned your relationship with Dean. Maybe you can talk to my wife about life with Immortals."

"I'm happy to. I'm sure you still have a lot of questions."

"Not really. I'm good."

"You seem to be handling it well, Wash." Duncan observed. "Most new Immortals are a bit thrown by the prospect."

"Well, we sort of already knew about most of it." The newest Immortal replied. "Richie just filled in the blanks."

"Great. Then we should get right to your training."

"Training? Not sword training?" Wash gulped

Mac laughed at the stricken look on the newbie's face. "There are some hand to hand techniques that you should be aware of and I do think some rudimentary sword training might be wise."

"I don't know why. I travel with a pretty heavily armed group." Wash insisted. "Not really sure I need all that."

"Seriously Mac, you don't even carry your sword any more, why should Wash have to learn?" Richie put in.

"That's not the point. He needs to be prepared for the possibility that there are rogues out there." Duncan said. Richie could tell Mac was gearing up for one of his mentor lectures and he wasn't in the mood.

"Mac this conversation can wait. There's something more important I need to tell you all." He said as his gaze came to rest on Dean.

Dean eyed Richie with concern. "What's going on Dude?" He knew that his friend had been dying to tell him something.

Richie cleared his throat. Opened his mouth and then closed it.

"_Shen sheng de gao wan_. Spit it out." Dean growled.

Richie sighed. "There is just no easy way to say this is there?" he admitted looking at his former sergeant.

Mal decided to help get Richie started. "Wash ain't the only Immortal that's part of my crew. Rich says the other fellow is someone you know."

"Don't tell me it's that Corey guy. You hate him." Dean joked trying to lighten his friend's mood.

"No Dean. The other guy is a new immortal too and…," Richie paused and took a deep breath. He reached out to take hold of his friend's shoulders, as much to steady himself as to prevent Dean from doing anything rash. "It's Sam. The other Immortal; it's your brother."

Dean's eyes went murderous, "Not funny Richie." He growled as he tried to shake off the iron grip. "Let go of me."

"No, you have to listen to me. It's not some kind of double. It's really Sam. I ran through all the tests: chants, holy water, silver. But more than that, I have this gut feeling that it really is your brother. It's Sam. Somehow he's been transported here."

"Bullshit! I don't know what the hell is going on but we're being played." Dean finally shrugged off Richie's grip and stepped back.

"Richie, where is this guy?" Duncan asked. "We need to talk to him."

"He's waiting in the galley. Mal and I thought we should break the news to Dean; prepare him for when he sees Sam."

"Stop calling him that." Dean yelled and stormed toward the ship. "I'm going to kill the evil _Wang ba dan_ and then we'll see who's Immortal."

Mal stepped in front of Dean. "It's customary to ask permission to board a person's ship. But I reckon I'm gonna have to deny you entrance if you fixin' to shoot one of mine." Although he said the words casually, his stance promised imminent violence if Dean took another step.

"I don't plan to shoot the _Gorram_ imposter," Dean said with icy calm. "I'm gonna take his head," and he pulled a large hunting knife out of his belt. "Now get out of my way."

Duncan and Richie came up behind Dean. Richie grabbed one arm while Mac took the other to stop him from charging Mal.

"Let go, Rich. You may have been fooled but this ends now." Dean shouted.

Richie's grip tightened on Dean's arm and he placed his other on his chest, pushing Dean back a few steps.

"You have to listen to me." Richie commanded. "This is not the way to do this."

In the confusion, Chloe stepped in front and addressed Mal. "Can we meet this crewman? Maybe in your cargo bay." Chloe pointed to the open space she could see just beyond the end of the ramp. "We promise to keep Dean under control but we need to see Sam." She pleaded. "Crazy things are happening all over the 'verse as you know from Miranda. This may be a key to that puzzle."

Behind her, she could hear Richie talking Dean down. Dean's breathing was slowing and he seemed to be relaxing.

"Richie mentioned that you were curious about our encounter with the Reavers?"

"Yes that's one of the reasons we came. We can help but first…" She let the repeated request go unspoken

"You get him to drop the knife and then I'll think about letting him onto my ship." Mal continued to stand, arms crossed, blocking the way in. "Go ahead. Talk to him. We'll wait." He indicated that Wash should join him on the ramp.

Chloe turned to face Dean. "You going to behave?" She asked bluntly.

"I don't care what Richie says, Sam is dead." Dean growled "And I will not be played by some demon using his memory this way."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at Richie. "Why are you so sure this isn't a fake?"

"Besides the fact that he passed all the tests, some of which he suggested himself I might add; I knew Sam better than anyone, except Dean of course. I just know it's him." Richie paused before dropping the next big idea. "He thinks he may have time traveled here and I believe him."

Dean scoffed. "Richie? Come on. Time travel?"

"Talk to him. Give him a chance to convince you." Richie pleaded. "If he did time travel, he might be yanked back at any moment. Do you really want to throw away the only opportunity you might have to see Sam again? "

Dean's disbelief faded away as he stopped to consider the possibility that crazier things have happened to all of them. "But Sam never said anything about time travel." Dean said quietly; his anger spent.

Chloe placed a hand on his arm. "It's not impossible to believe that he might have kept it from you to prevent messing with the time line."

Dean touched her hand. "You think that's true?"

Chloe shrugged. "I used to work with the JLA; anything is possible."

"Dean," Mac said. "We don't often get a second chance with those mortals we love. Put the knife away and let's listen to the guy. We all have the ability to spot supernatural impostors and we'll be watching him just as carefully as you. If he's a fake, I'll be right behind you to make him regret it."

With a slow, thoughtful nod, Dean turned toward Mal. He handed the captain his knife. "Let's do this."

Mal took the weapon. "Right this way." He gestured toward the interior of the ship and then turned to Wash. "Get everyone into the cargo bay."

* * *

Dean stood unarmed in the middle of the cargo bay. Chloe, Duncan and Richie stood behind him against the far wall as Mal's crew began to gather around the perimeter.

When the Buzz came Dean's eyes drifted to the top of the stairwell. A tall, shaggy haired figure stepped out of the shadows and bounded down the steps three at a time. "Dean!"

"Sam?" Dean whispered as he watched the descent; his voice catching on the emotion in that one word. He could her Chloe's gasp of recognition behind him.

Sam raced toward him but Dean held up a hand to halt his brother in his tracks. "I want to believe this I really do," he choked out, "But I need something more then those tests can prove. Some tiny thing that only Sam would know…anything."

Sam nodded and swallowed hard. He pointed to the pendant Dean wore. "I gave you that. But it wasn't supposed to be for you. Bobby gave it to me to give to dad at Christmas but dad didn't show until three days later. I gave it to you instead." Sam smiled at the memory. "And you…well you, ripped off some toys from one the houses in the neighborhood for me. They were girl toys but it's the thought that counts. Right?"

Dean fingered the necklace. He'd never shared that story with anyone. Not even Chloe when she'd asked where the hideous thing had come from. Dean knew that it represented the moment that Sam had decided to rely on Dean and not Dad. It was the moment their bond was truly forged. "Sammy, it really is you?" Dean whispered his voice strained with hope.

Sam nodded, closed the distance between them in two steps, threw his arms around Dean's shoulders and just held on. Dean returned the hug. His head buried against Sam's shoulder. Dean's body was suddenly racked by sobs. He felt his knees buckling but Sam held him up.

Tears flowed freely down Sam's face as he recognized the profound loss that Dean had carried with him for so long. They stood holding each other with only the sound of their hitched breathing breaking the silence.

Around the bay, everyone stood captivated by the raw emotion coming off the two brothers. Chloe leaned into Duncan who pulled her close as the tears slipped down her face. She reached for Richie's hand and squeezed when she heard him snuffing back tears as well. They were over come by the happiness they knew Dean felt at this reunion.

Dean had been devastated by the loss of his brother. Finding him again would make him whole in a way that he hadn't been in almost five hundred years. The whys and wherefores could wait. DeanandSam were together again.

The brothers finally broke apart. Dean swiped at his eyes and manned up as if he hadn't shed a tear. "Sammy, you bitch, where have you been for five hundred years?"

* * *

A/N: So ends the first arc of this story. You may have realized that while Sam and Dean are reunited many of the other questions I raised have not been answered. I am currently at work on the next arc of the story which will explain how Sam got to Serenity and how/if Reavers are demons.

I want to thank everyone who has read this story for your wonderful support and feedback: **hugs you all**

* * *

**Firefly Slang**  
Damn it: Zao gao  
Enough of this nonsense: Gou huang tang  
I don't believe my eyes!: Wo bu shin wo dah yan jing  
Long time no see: Hao joh bu jian  
Gdmn monsters: Tian sha de e mo  
A general exclamation: Shen sheng de gao wan  
Awesome: Gao gan  
Wonderful!: Pai an jiao jue  
Alliance: Tong meng  
Monkey's butt: Hou-zi de pi-gu  
Are we clear?: Dong le ma  
SOB: Wang ba dan  
Filthy fornicators of livestock: He chu-sheng za-jiao de zang-huo!  
Baboon's arse: Fei fei pi gu  
Fool: Sha gua


	9. The World As We Know It: Chapter 1

Continuing the Story began In 'Since i found Serenity.' This Begins the second story arc.

_Title:_ The World As We Know It (1/7)  
_Characters_: From FF: Mal, Zoe, Wash, River, Jayne, Simon, Inara, Kaylee. From I!D 'Verse: Dean Winchester, Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Chloe Sullivan and Sam Winchester.

_Disclaimer_: The characters you know and love all belong to their respective creators.

_Summary_: Sam and Dean have been reunited. But is it truly Sam and if it is: how did he travel 500 years into the future?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The brothers finally broke their embrace. Dean swiped at his eyes and manned up as if he hadn't shed a tear. "Sammy, you bitch, where have you been for five hundred years?"

Sam laughed "That's the question isn't it? I don't know."

Dean nodded but couldn't stop grinning at his younger brother. _Sam! He's really here_. Dean had no doubts that this was his brother but as to how it was possible - well, truthfully he really didn't care.

Around the cargo bay everyone held their collective breath waiting for the okay to interrupt the emotional reunion.

Sam looked past Dean to where Richie stood with two people who had to be Chloe Sullivan and Duncan MacLeod. It hadn't surprised him that his brother had built himself a new support structure. The elder Winchester didn't function well if he didn't have someone to look after and someone to follow; Richie was obviously the little brother and Duncan filled the role of father-figure.

What he couldn't figure out was when his brother actually decided that he needed a wife. Sam studied the petite blonde who had won his brother's heart. Richie had indicated that they'd been a couple for years which was infinitely longer than Dean had ever been with anybody. His brother had finally matured when it came to women; it had only taken five hundred years but still, it made Sam smile.

"So, that's your family?" He asked inclining his head toward the three standing against the wall.

Dean turned to look at the trio. "Yeah. They're your family too," he said and indicated that they should join him.

The crew of Serenity exchanged silent signals to remain where they were; waiting to be invited into the circle. The heightened emotion of the brothers' reunion still permeated the room and the crew respected the need for family first.

Chloe led the way to where the brothers stood. She hugged Sam "It's good to see you again."

The younger Winchester raised an eyebrow at the word 'again' as he released her. She moved to stand with Dean. She clearly didn't have the Immortal Buzz, so how could she have 'known' him before? That was a question for later, for now he was enjoying watching his brother be in love. Dean wrapped an arm around Chloe and reached over to wipe away a wayward tear from her cheek.

The tall man with the Ponytail enveloped him in a gripping bear hug. "This is amazing." Duncan said. "I have no words to express how great it is to see you again."

Awkwardly Sam returned the embrace. Duncan stepped back and the four stood grinning at Sam like he was a present on Christmas morning.

Dean's body language changed from joy to concern as he studied his little brother. "You do remember Chloe and Duncan?" he asked

Sam shook his head. "No, Dean I don't. Didn't Richie tell you?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he glared at Richie, suspicious at this gap in Sam's memory. "Richie?" Dean growled.

Richie returned the glare and shrugged. "I still knew it was him even if he didn't know it was me."

Sam watched as the two men stood looking at each other. To his surprise, he recognized the way they interacted. Richie truly had learned to communicate with Dean in the way the brothers had for years.

Finally Dean nodded. "I guess there's a story to tell."

"Sam, I think everyone needs to hear this." Duncan said indicating the crew of Serenity who still had not moved from their places around the cargo bay.

Sam nodded and waved his crew mates over.

* * *

Introductions had been made and small talk exchanged as the group headed to the comfort of the galley to continue the exploration of the mystery that was Sam and his connection to the Reavers.

"Wow this ship is an antique." Dean observed as he walked arm and arm with Chloe toward the gathering space.

"Serenity's a great ship," Kaylee exclaimed as she whirled around to face Dean. "You got no cause to be runnin' her down."

Dean laughed as he faced his accuser. "Sweetheart, this collection of junk is held together by spit and duct tape. I bet you have hamsters in the engine room."

"She's never let us down," the small, blonde engineer fumed.

"Dean, be nice." Chloe admonished at the same time. "You wouldn't have liked it if someone talked about your ship that way, would you?"

When Richie and Sam had turned identical glares on Dean, he burst out laughing. The two "little brothers" exchanged confused glances.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

Dean stepped between the two clasping each on a shoulder, smiling broadly. "I've forgotten what it's like to have _both_ of you look at me that way. I've missed it," he admitted.

Turning back to Kaylee, he offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry," he said waving a hand at the ship around them.

Behind Dean, Sam leaned over to Richie. "Did he just apologize?"

Richie nodded. "Still amazes me every time." He smirked.

* * *

For the second time that day, Mal found himself presiding over a gathering in his galley. Only this time Duncan stood with him as the leader of their guests. On the walk from the cargo bay, the eldest Immortal had made it clear that they were on a mission; one that required information from Mal and his crew, but first they had to at least try to determine how Sam had jumped 500 years into the future.

Truth was, Mal was still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened, not only today but months ago on Miranda. And like Duncan, he suspected that Sam Winchester was the answer. But to what question?

"Not sure when to begin." The captain admitted. "Seems like we've got a couple of mysteries to solve; chief among them being Sam here."

"I agree." Duncan said. "Let's start with how you think you got here, Sam."

"As I told Richie, the last thing I remember before waking up on Miranda was this ghost town in Cold Oak, South Dakota." Sam explained. "Richie said that he has a theory but insisted that it was my brother's story to tell."

Dean sat up and stared at Sam incredulously. "You don't remember Bobby and me finding you or what Jake did…" Dean trailed off not wanting to share one of the most horrible memories of his life.

"Wait." Sam paused trying to capture the memory. "I do remember seeing you and Bobby and then it all went blank. What happened, Dean? Did I just disappear?"

Dean looked at his companions unwilling to relate what had happened. "Not exactly." He finally admitted.

"I don't understand Dean," Sam pushed. "Either I did or I didn't."

Dean shrugged. He hesitated and couldn't bring himself to relate what had happened to Sam on that awful day or what he'd done to fix it.

Sensing his friend's reluctance, Richie took up the story. "Sam, what your brother is struggling to tell you is that you died that day." He paused, waiting for confirmation from Dean that he could continue. "Jake stabbed you in the back and you died. So, you didn't physically disappear but you were dead for two days." Richie explained.

"But you said the Sam you knew wasn't Immortal," the younger Winchester protested. "How did he...I mean me. How did I come back to life?"

Richie took a deep breath ready to share the rest of the events that inextricably led to Dean's Immortality but found himself unable to continue.

After Sam had died at the end of a long and wonderful life, Dean had gone on a decade long drunken pity party. Mac had tried to help but ultimately it had fallen on Richie to reach their friend.

He'd expended considerable effort trying to get Dean sober and to believe that life was worthwhile. Richie took in all the rage that his friend threw at him about every conceivable topic and never flinched. Then the elder Winchester had shared the whole story of that horrible day when his brother had died the first time and what he'd done to change their destinies.

Richie knew that sharing that story had been a turning point; the moment of catharsis that Dean needed to want to live again. It was as if he'd come to realize that he'd had decades more with his brother than he should have had. Dean was Dean again, for the most part, and they'd never spoken about Cold Oak after that.

Sharing even part of that ordeal with strangers seemed like a betrayal of the bond they'd built and while it needed to be done to understand Sam's presence here today, Richie found he couldn't tell the story. Looking at Dean, he silently insisted that the rest story had to come from a Winchester.

Dean sighed and straightened in his chair. "That's because I brought you back." He said quietly knowing that Sam was gonna get pissed all over again even though it had all worked out for the best. Over the years, Dean had figured out that if he hadn't been a pre-immortal before Cold Oak, then something in the crossroads deal had triggered his Immortality gene. "I made a deal with a demon. Traded my life for yours. Two days later you were back good as new and I had a year to live."

"What?" Sam's face twisted in a familiar mask of disapproval. "I don't believe you! Dean? How could you do that? Was sending me to the future part of that deal?" He asked angrily.

Dean shook his head and was about to respond as the room erupted in a flurry of overlapping questions.

"Then it's not time travel?" Kaylee asked.

"Deals with demons!" Jane sounded smug. "See, I told you we couldn't trust them."

"But how is Dean alive and Immortal?" Wash wondered.

"You made a deal with a demon?" Simon was shocked.

"_Gou huang tang_," Mal yelled above the cacophony. He shot a hard look at his Immortal guests. "Dean, is that deal what brought Sam here?" The captain demanded.

"No!" he insisted. "I made that deal so he wouldn't die. I couldn't let him die." He added quietly. Dean looked at his brother who was seated next to him, pleading silently for him to understand.

Apologies about the whole crossroads deal had been made centuries before. Dean was in no mood to explain it to his brother again. Sam had forgiven him for the year of hell they'd had while waiting for Dean's time to be up. When he'd woken up Immortal after the failure of the hellhounds to collect his soul, they both agreed it had all been worth it.

"I don't see why we have to go into all this again," Dean growled. "Sam came back just fine. Not Immortal and with no wild tales of meeting me in the future. So I'm not seeing how dragging all this out helps."

Chloe rested a hand on Dean's arm to calm him. "Because Sam hasn't had any closure," she said. "You nailed the casket on all that hurt a long time ago, but for him it's all new. And if it's not time travel, then maybe there are two versions of Sam. Like when you make a backup copy of a data disk. Cold Oak is obviously the point where this version of Sam split from the Sam of 500 years ago."

"Is it possible he's a clone?" Mal offered. "Some kind of manufactured double."

"He's not a clone." Dean insisted.

"Well," Simon interjected. "I could run tests on the blood I already took to look for clone markers." Simon locked eyes with Richie looking for his okay to take that step.

"It's okay, Simon." Richie assured him. "I think this kind of testing may be needed to answer everyone's questions." He was touched that Simon had shown such concern about his feelings. He was actually beginning to like the doctor. He was River's brother, after all. Plus, with his family around him, Richie no longer felt the vulnerability that had caused him to lash out at Simon in the first place.

"Testing is unnecessary because Dean's right," Chloe said. "He can't be a clone. He has all of Sam's memories. I'm not aware of any cloning procedure that can capture that kind of brain activity. Plus human cloning has a history of being terminally unsuccessful."

"You're right. I'd forgotten that." Simon agreed. "All clones are clean slates and grown from infancy. Plus most are extremely limited in their brain function."

"See," Dean said triumphantly while clapping Sam on the shoulder. "You're not a clone."

"I feel so much better." Sam said sarcastically. "I'm starting to think this is just a death dream; an illusion. Soon this will all disappear and I'll be back in South Dakota waking up to fight ol' Yellow Eyes."

River had been perched quietly on a chair at the far end of the galley. At Sam's defeatist declaration she slipped out of her seat and came to stand between him and Dean. She touched both their shoulders. "No dream, Sammy. You go where you're needed. Always, it has been that way." She smiled down at the brothers.

Sam grasped the hand that lay on his shoulder and nodded.

Dean snorted. "Who the hell is she; a friggin' female Yoda?"

The Immortals all started snickering. "That's exactly who she is." Richie answered Dean's inquiry. "She's amazing."

Duncan noticed the look of adoration that Richie sent toward River and sighed. He caught Dean's eye and inclined his head toward the love stuck Immortal.

Dean rolled his eyes. Not again. Richie and women was always a recipe for disaster. And this girl seemed a few fries short of a happy meal. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on the boy.

"I'm sorry," Simon interrupted their mirth. "Who is Yoda?"

"A very appropriate reference to an old Earth character that always dispensed bits of wisdom that were very hard to understand." Sam explained.

Simon grinned. "Sounds like River."

"_Mei-Mei_," Mal said. "You want to explain what you meant?"

River shook her head and silently returned to her seat next to Simon.

"Thought not," Mal groaned. Taking command of the room again, the captain pointed to Richie. "You said you had a theory."

Richie felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him. "Don't know for sure. I mean it's based on the idea that Immortals are created as champions for good, you see." He began. "The council has connected spikes in demonic activity with the appearance of Immortals. The fact that Sam is here along with Wash indicates something big is happening; something where both Winchesters would be needed." He hesitated. This wasn't coming out right.

Chloe laughed. "As much as Dean thinks he's the center of the universe, I'm not seeing the connection."

"Wait. I'm not?" Dean joked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Shocking, I know."

"We know this part, kid." Mal said waving a hand impatiently in Richie's direction. "What's the rest?"

Richie ran a hand over his face, trying to collect his thoughts. It had made a weird kind of sense to him earlier when he was talking to Sam but now it seemed he was unable to express it coherently. Chloe was still laughing at Dean when suddenly her eyes went wide and she looked over at Richie. He smiled and nodded at her. If anyone would be able to grasp the concept with him it would be her.

"I get it Rich." She confirmed.

Duncan was always impressed with the quickness of Chloe's mind. "Care to share with the rest of the class?" He prompted.

Richie raised a hand in Chloe's direction, offering her the floor. She was much better at this exposition stuff than he was.

"When Sam was dead, where do you think he was for those two days?" Chloe asked looking at Dean.

He shrugged and shot a questioning look at Sam who shrugged right back. "As far as I know I'm there right now."

"I'm guessing he went to wherever good souls go." Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe." Sam interjected.

"It's true." She smiled and continued. "I think when Dean pulled you back something happened."

"But I wasn't Immortal when I came back." He reminded her. Sam found it odd to speak of his future as a past he didn't remember.

"You are now. So something happened during those two days." Chloe sighed as she tried to share her theory. She was having sympathy for Richie now. It wasn't easy to condense all the metaphysical into a realistic theory. She waved her hands around impatiently trying to force understanding on the assembled group.

"Okay, once I dated a guy who could split himself in two. When he did that, he was the same guy, only part of him was in one place, while part was in another. Azazel once taunted Dean with the idea that Sam may have come back different. Knowing that Demons lie, he never gave it much credence. But maybe it was true, just not how the demon was implying.

"I'm suggesting you got split into two. And a piece of you got left behind in that gap - that place between life and death. Eventually it wound up here where you were needed -- just like River said. Maybe the deal triggered some loophole that allowed you to come here to help."

"That's kind of what I was thinking, Clo." Richie interrupted. "The Sam that we knew ultimately died of old age, but the fact that he had died once before, kicked in his Immortality in a weird way, so that he couldn't really die. The part of him that didn't return to Cold Oak is Immortal - here and now - but reset to the age and memories from when he should have experienced his first death."

"I'm guessing that all the deals with demons played havoc with both Winchester's destinies and this is the result." Chloe gestured wildly at Sam and Dean. "Remember your dad made a deal to save Dean's life first. I'm betting that everything started there."

Sam was beginning to see the pattern. "Dean didn't remember it, but when he was under, he used a spirit board to talk to me. He said that there was a reaper after him. And what about the faith healer that we found when Dean had a heart attack? That guy didn't know it, but he used a Reaper to save Dean's life." Sam exchanged a meaningful glance with his brother. They were both comforted by the idea that the younger Winchester's memories from before Cold Oak appeared to be in tact.

"I'd forgotten about that one." Chloe said. "Too many near death experiences interrupted by supernatural interference. Maybe that's what threw a monkey wrench in the drive system."

"Even before you were Immortal, you guys were tough to kill." Mal observed. He thought he'd seen some crazy things out on the rim but the Winchester's were something completely beyond his experience.

"We definitely didn't do things the normal way." Sam admitted.

"Cheating death as a hobby. Seems a strange way to live." Mal said shaking his head.

"You learn to expect the unexpected when you travel with the Winchesters." Richie laughed. "Hell, their blood relationship revealed the real purpose behind our Immortality."

"Another good point." Chloe confirmed. "No other Immortal, before or after Dean, ever had a clear genetic tie to a living family member. They were all foundlings. Maybe neither Sam nor Dean were supposed to be Immortal."

"No one ever confirmed a preemie buzz on Dean." Richie said. "So we don't know when his Immortality gene was switched on."

"Sam came back from death thanks to the crossroads deal," Chloe continued, "and a year later, Dean did the same. Something about that deal may have changed the rules; created some loop hole. The result: Immortality for both."

"That makes as much sense as your old meteor rock theories," Dean growled in frustration.

"Don't mock the rocks, loud-mouth," she muttered to him.

"Then come up with a theory that makes sense."

The rest of the room murmured their agreement with Dean.

"I don't get how any of this matters." Wash said over the rumblings of the crew. "Without Sam we wouldn't have survived the Reaver assault, well technically I guess I didn't," Wash snickered. "But my point is we wouldn't have known Reavers were demons or how to fight them. I wouldn't have known what happened to me." He trailed off as silence descended and every eye in the room focused on him. "I'm just saying that's all.'

"You're right, baby" Zoe said. "I don't see that it matters none where Sam came from long as we all agree he is who he says he is." She looked to her Captain, "Right Mal?"

"I'm inclined to agree, Zoe." Mal confirmed; a little surprised by the clarity of Wash's argument. "Sam proved himself to me and that's enough."

"But don't you see?" Chloe's enthusiasm had driven her to her feet. "You've proved my point. Sam was needed on Miranda; his participation was invaluable. Because he drew the traps, the council was alerted to a possible surge in demonic activity. That led us here. It all fits."

Murmurs of agreement resonated around the room. It seemed everyone was finally able to grasp the connections that Chloe had presented. Triumphantly, she sat back down next to Dean.

"The way your mind works." Dean shook his head and pulled her close.

"Some of us like using our brain power for good."

Dean snorted. "That's what you call your 'wall of weird' thinking?"

Chloe smiled, remembering the time before the supernatural had became an accepted part of her everyday life. "It was good prep for life with you, that's for sure." She quipped.

"Alright then." Mal announced. "I think we've spent enough time on this. You agree, Mac?"

"Yes," Duncan said and pointed to the younger Winchester. "I think we can all agree that he is Sam Winchester and he's a good guy." The group nodded their consent. "So, unless an agent for The Powers That Be comes down and explains it all, Mal's right, it's time we moved onto the other reason we're all here."

"Yes! Sam is Sam." River called out. "The Powers brought him."

It seemed that maybe the Powers had send their agent, after all. Duncan looked out at the sea of expectant faces. "Now about those Reavers."


	10. The World As We Know It: Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary:** The crew discusses what happened on Miranda and speculates on the origin of Reavers

**

* * *

**

**The World as We Know It, Part 2**

It had been a long day but Serenity's crew still hadn't had the opportunity to share what had happened to them during the battle with the Reavers.

"Captain, who wants to start?" Mac asked.

"Haven't we done enough talking for one day?" Jayne groused. "I'm tired of sitting around and these 'guests' ain't even shellin' out for our time. Shouldn't we be out looking for a payin' job?"

"Sittin' here don't cost much." Mal said pinning Jayne with a stare. "'Sides, we have information they need. Jobs 'll still be there."

Inara had been silent during the discussion about Sam but she knew that look her Captain's eye and wasn't about to let him off the hook. "Be honest, Mal. This isn't just about giving them information, is it? You're feeling the need to lend a helping hand." She prompted.

Mal's mouth quirked into a sheepish grin. "Don't see no harm in doin' our part." He insisted and added, "We can leave you and your shuttle on Persephone if you have business to attend to."

"I'm not about to let you go traipsing about without me. Someone has to be the voice of reason." She grinned.

"Seems to me you've left before." Mal quipped. "Did just fine without ya."

"Right." Inara said drolly. "So there wasn't an assassin chasing you when you invaded the training house?"

Mal shrugged. "I won didn't I?"

Inara rolled her eyes.

"Now wait a minute." Jayne protested; interrupting the verbal foreplay escalating between the Captain and the Companion. "I didn't sign on to fight _Tian sha de e mo_. Ain't no profit in that."

Dean snorted. "Ain't that the truth."

"You do get paid to hunt, don't you?" Wash asked. "Otherwise why do it?"

"Family business." Sam replied automatically. Dean smiled at his little brother. It seemed that Sam had at least shed any residual doubts about what the Winchester family was meant to do.

Dean wanted to drag Sam off and spend some time getting to know this younger version of his brother again. After 500 years, patience still did not come easy to him but the knowledge that this time he'd have an eternity with Sam made it easier to wait and put the job first.

"We do get paid." Chloe said. "The council supports active hunters with a stipend and if they actually send them off on hunts they pay extra. Believe me, if you need compensation for the time it takes to tell your story, we can finance that."

"But you've got to admit darlin', it's barely a living wage. " Dean said.

"Beats hustling pool and credit card fraud, don't ya' think?" Chloe snickered.

"Hey the risk was half the fun of hunting."

"Not much risk when you can't die." Chloe retorted

"You run a scams?" Kalyee asked giggling. "Sounds like they'd fit right in. Ain't that so, Cap'n?"

"You know we don't go breakin' the law unless we got no choice." Mal protested.

"It does always seem to be the better choice, sir." Zoe deadpanned.

"If it ain't illegal, it just ain't as much fun. But the Boy Scout there had different ideas." Dean said jerking his thumb toward Duncan.

"It's never a good idea for Immortals to spend time behind bars." Duncan said. "Sooner or later, someone notices the lack-of-wrinkles. And stop calling me Boy Scout."

"He hates that nickname." Richie leaned over to whisper to Sam.

"Can do, pony tail." Dean grinned. "I still think the 'verse owes us more than a few illegal games of chance can ever repay."

"He hates that one only slightly less." Richie informed Sam. Sam nodded. It seemed Richie had appointed himself Sam's official translator.

Sam whispered back to his new friend. "It's ok Rich. I may not know Mac but I speak fluent Dean."

Richie gave himself an exaggerated smack to the head. "Right, of course you do."

"I like the way you think, Winchester." Jayne laughed. "So if this council is gonna pay us for our help on this ..whatcha call it…this hunt? Then I'm in."

Sam rolled his eyes. It seemed Dean hadn't changed that much and the combination of him and Jayne just screamed chaos.

"We have no intention of bringing you along on this investigation." Duncan said.

"Civilians got no place on a hunt." Dean added.

"Now hold on there." Mal protested. "Figured we'd be sharin' in your mission."

The room erupted once again into a cacophony of overlapping voices. Chloe watched as the disharmony escalated between the civilians and the hunters. She caught Zoe's eye across the room and the two women came to a silent understanding: their men were out of control.

A piercing whistle cut through the conflict and the men trailed into silence; all eyes on Chloe. "_ Gou huang tang_!" She commanded as she stood. "Time for the boys to sit down and be quiet." She glared at Mal and Duncan. Both men silently took their seats. A conciliatory glance passed between them confirming that neither wanted to confront the spirited blonde.

Chloe took control of the meeting. "We can decide later who goes or doesn't go. Right now we need to hear what happened on Miranda and after. So no more arguing until that's done. _Dong le ma?_" Chloe stood, hands on hips, daring any of the group to challenge her newly established authority.

Sam leaned over to Dean and whispered. "Impressive."

His brother grinned. "That's my girl," then looked up to see Chloe glaring at him.

"Something you want to share?"

Dean said nothing but raised his hands in a gesture of surrender that had his "little brothers" snickering.

"Sam, Richie?" She shifted her stare to them and the snickering stopped. "Good. Now who wants to start with what happened after Serenity crashed on Mr. Universe's moon? And while you're at it, describe exactly what happened with the Reavers."

Chloe looked at the faces assembled around the table. Everyone was suddenly reluctant to speak up.

"Captain went to post the signal and we barricaded ourselves in the passageway." Zoe began, breaking the silence. "Reavers were coming. We could hear them. Don't remember much of what happened, truth be told." She looked over at her husband.

Wash reached out and squeezed her hand. "Guess me dying had you kind of preoccupied."

"Guess so."

"Sam drew them funny symbols on the floor." Kaylee picked up the story.

"The devil's trap." Chloe said.

"That's right." Kaylee said. "There was lots of shootin' and we was waiting for the Reavers to break through."

"That's when I began the chanting." Sam said. "River too once she'd heard me do it. We had to shout to be heard over the gunfire."

"So many." River whispered. "Too many."

"Reavers just started turning to yellow dust." Jayne said. "Ain't never seen anything like it. They just disappeared."

"Wait. There were no bodies?" Chloe asked for clarification.

"The shot ones had bodies." Kaylee offered. "But the others. Big piles of yellow dust."

"And don't forget the smell." Inara reminded Kaylee.

"Yeah like rotten eggs." The engineer confirmed wrinkling her nose at the memory.

"Sulfur." Simon said. "It was definitely a sulfur smell. They didn't just disappear. The bodies seemed to shrivel up and turn to dust. As if the smoke leaving their mouths sucked all the moisture out of their bodies."

"That true Sam?" Dean asked his brother. "That's not a typical possession."

Sam shook his head. His face showed his own confusion over the whole thing. "I can't explain it Dean. They weren't like any demons we'd ever faced. They could be shot and killed but the chanting literally dissolved them."

Dean sat back in his chair to absorb this information.

"I'm guessing that ain't typical demon behavior." Mal said as he noticed the similar looks of confusion on his guest's faces.

Chloe was lost in thought and when she didn't respond, Richie answered.

"When the demon leaves, the person they were possessing reemerges." he explained. "That's happened at every exorcism I've ever seen."

"Did smoke leave the bodies of the shot Reavers?" Duncan asked.

"Nope." Jayne answered. "They's just regular dead."

The five Hunter's looked at each other hoping, that given the 2,000 plus years of supernatural experience between them, they might have clue as to what was happening.

Dean looked at Sam specifically. He'd always been the one with the big idea. "Come on Sam you've had months to think about this. What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

Sam snorted. "I did wonder if the PAX somehow opened the victims up for possession but that it also prevented the demon from leaving if they had a mortal death. The strain of extricating the demon sucked the life out of the body and..."

"Dusted it." Dean finished.

Kaylee waved her hand at Sam as if they were in a classroom. "Did the PAX turn them into demons or not?" she asked.

The hunters ignored her question for the moment.

"I've never heard of a chemical treatment to create possession." Duncan said. "Usually all it takes is a weak will."

Sam sat up straighter as an epiphany hit. "It's like the demon virus in Oregon. You remember Dean?"

Dean paused trying to shift through 500 year-old memories. "Virus turned the whole town mean and crazy and then they all disappeared. You were infected but turned out to be immune." Dean's eyes went wide. "you thinking-"

Sam nodded.

"But that would mean-"

Everyone waited patiently as Dean and Sam's half-spoken brainstorming continued.

Richie leaned over to bump Mac on the shoulder. He grinned and tilted his head toward the brothers. Mac nodded in agreement. It was incredibly satisfying after all these years to watch the classic Winchester interaction at play.

Dean huffed out a sigh as the conversation ended. "Ok then." He looked out at the curious faces and explained about the first time he and Sam had run into a demonic virus.

"I'm guessing this might be similar. Get infected and you become a Reaver. It's only blind luck that none of you were infected during the battle." He finished.

"So they are demons?" Kaylee asked.

"Not exactly." Sam said. "I'm guessing Reavers are demonic in nature; like a vampire. Blood exchange changes a human into something else; no longer human but not really a full demon. Exorcism works only partially because their very nature has been compromised."

"We need to know more about the virus. Hell, we need to really confirm that it is a virus." Dean said.

"I haven't been able to find any information about the formulation of PAX. Other than the vid you found on Miranda indicating it was supposed to be a mood enhancer, I got nothing. It's like the chemical doesn't exist." Chloe admitted.

Simon snorted. "It probably doesn't any more. The Alliance is usually very good about covering their tracks."

"They never thought anyone would be reckless enough to try and reach Miranda and the truth." Duncan said.

"Guess they never met, Mal." Zoe deadpanned.

"But why would anyone do this to people on purpose?" Inara asked. "It's not like the Reavers can be controlled or commanded as an army."

"That's a good question." Sam admitted. "I'm only guessing but maybe the PAX didn't work as expected and the experiment was abandoned. Whoever started this probably figured the Reavers would die off eventually."

"So it's possible, somewhere, someone is working on PAX version 2." Simon suggested. "Trying to create similar creatures but ones that are controllable."

The group went silent as the implication of the doctor's suggestion sank in.

"Hunt's clear." Dean said. "We find the evil _Wang ba dan_ and shut down his creature factory."

"Wait a minute Dean." Richie said. "This is all just speculation. We still don't really know what Reavers are."

"Richie's right." Chloe said. "I think we need to capture a Reaver to know for sure what we're dealing with."

"Fine by me" Dean said clapping his hands together. "Time to go Reaver hunting."

"Now yer talkin'" Jayne agreed. "We'd get paid for that right?"

* * *

Some Firefly Slang

SOB: Wang ba dan  
Gdmn monsters: Tian sha de e mo  
Are we clear?: Dong le ma

The World As We Know It : Part Two


	11. The World As We Know It: Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary: **Sam and Dean finally find some alone time to catch up.

* * *

**The World As We Know It, Part 3**

"Are you _Kuang zhe de_? You want to capture a Reaver?" Simon gasped. "Those things are dangerous."

"You got a better idea how we're gonna find out what they really are?" Dean asked. "What's it matter to you anyway? I already told you. We're not bringing civilians along on this hunt."

At Dean's declaration the room erupted again into a flurry of over lapping voices shouting various versions of "We're coming" and "No you're not"

Chloe stood at the head of the maelstrom and sighed. As much as Dean and the others didn't want to admit it, she could see that they were going to need the crew of Serenity in the coming days. It looked like she was going to have to be the one to make them all see reason.

It seemed that she was always the one thrown into the role as mediator. She'd spent years on New Krypton with Methos getting her big dumb alien cousins to change their fanatical religious ways, so getting her family to accept the help of battle tested 'civilians' should be a cake walk. In addition to her amazing healing abilities, Chloe had to admit, she had mad powers of persuasion. She turned her attention back to the group arguing in front to her.

"You're gonna need us." Mal insisted.

"He's right." Chloe yelled. When she was ignored she tried again. _Ni men dou bi zui!_. She shouted them all into silence and repeated. "Mal's right"

"Chloe, you can't seriously want to bring untrained hunters along on this." Dean stood to face her.

"I was an untrained hunter once who saved your life many years ago." She reminded him choosing her words carefully because the incident she referred to happened 500 years prior. Eventually they might let the crew of Serenity in on her version of immortality but for now there was no reason to expose it in the midst of everything else that was going on.

"That was different." Dean insisted.

"I don't see how. You almost lost your head, if I recall." Chloe said as she faced Dean; arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

"She has a point." Duncan admitted.

Chloe did not allow her pleasure to show at Duncan's admission. Richie had already nodded that he was with her. Two down and one stubborn-assed fool to go.

"Mac, that was a unique situation and you know it." Dean turned to glare at his mentor

Duncan shook his head and slouched in his chair saying, "I'm not getting between you and the wildcat."

Dean looked to the rest of his family for support.

Richie was grinning at him. "Dude, give it up. When have you ever won an argument with Chloe?"

Sam perked up at this. "My brother's whipped. Now it all makes sense," he laughed.

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled. "I am not whipped and I win plenty of arguments."

"I'm talking outside the bedroom." Richie quipped and noticed when Chloe dropped her head and let her hair hide her face. She was notorious for caving after Dean "talked" to her alone in the bedroom. Luckily, the elder Winchester was still staring at his brothers and hadn't noticed her reaction.

"Dude, where's the brotherly solidarity?" Dean asked. When Richie just rolled his eyes, Dean's shoulders sagged. "_Zao gao_ Fine they can come along."

"See, now that wasn't so hard." Chloe looked up and smiled her blindingly bright smile.

Dean glared at her before returning to slump in his seat. He could feel Sam and Richie snickering on either side of him but he wasn't in the mood to challenge them.

"Seems our men folk can get along, after all." Zoe said.

Chloe laughed. "What would they do without us?" the tiny blonde agreed. She looked out at the people gathered. They were finally one crew instead of two. They had a lot of planning to do.

"Mal, before we get into the details of the mission, I think we should break for dinner." Inara suggested.

"That's the best plan I've heard all day." Jayne agreed. "I'm starving."

Murmurs of agreement permeated the galley.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Mal said. "We're got some plannin' to do if we hope to capture a Reaver alive. Best to do that on a full belly."

The captain nodded at the Companion who gestured to Kaylee and Simon to help her get a meal together.

As the gathering began to break up, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and indicated it was a good time for them to make a quiet retreat. As much as he wanted to talk to Sam alone, Dean seemed reluctant to leave with everything that was happening.

Chloe saw the exchange and walked over to the brothers. "Go" She whispered. "I can fill you both in later if anything exciting happens. And don't worry, I'll save you a plate. Wouldn't want you to go hungry."

Sam smiled. "He still a bear if he doesn't get three meals a day?"

"Feeding Dean is always a top priority. Trust me." She grinned and handed Dean an apple she'd snagged from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"I guess some things never change." Dean said. He took the proffered fruit and then wrapped her in his embrace giving her a quick chaste kiss. "We won't be long."

With that the brothers disappeared down the passageway. Chloe sighed, straightened her shoulders and went to help with dinner.

* * *

The brothers sat on the floor facing each other on opposite sides of the small storage space. Just a few hours before, Sam had been sitting here with River thinking about how much he missed Dean. Then Wash had come to get him and his whole life had changed for the second time in a year. Dean was alive and sitting across from him grinning like an idiot.

Dean kicked out one booted foot to nudge Sam. "So," he said expectantly.

"Yeah," Sam replied and then snickered. "Five hundred years old. Really, you don't look a day over twenty-nine."

"531," Dean corrected him. "And it's better than looking nineteen forever like Richie. Sucks for him sometimes."

"I bet." Sam said and trailed into comfortable silence again.

Dean really didn't care if they talked about anything at all. Having Sam in the same room again was more than he'd hoped for in centuries of existence.

He hadn't felt truly lonely in a long time, not with his Immortal family close by but that didn't mean he still didn't have moments he wished he could have shared with Sam. Early on there had been long stretches of depression but Richie and Duncan had always been around. And of course there was Chloe. She made him feel safe and alive.

He missed his brother but he hadn't realized how much he still ached for Sam until he'd seen him standing in Serenity's cargo bay.

"Chloe?" Sam asked jarring Dean out his musings.

Dean eyed his brother. "Richie's wrong, you know. I am not whipped!"

"I believe you, Dude." Sam laughed. "She's really something though, to put up with you for years."

Dean's mouth quirked in a half- smile. "She's the best. I'm a lucky guy." He said. "You two got along like gang busters…" Dean stopped when he realized he didn't know how to discuss the other life Sam had led. "I mean…You will get along great trust me."

"I guess. She mentioned meeting me 'again'. How could we have known each other before? She doesn't Buzz. Is her early warning system broken?" The younger Winchester joked.

"Nothing gets by my braniac brother." Dean said as he dragged a hand across the back of his neck. No sense keeping secrets. This was his brother after all. "Chloe is an immortal -- just not one like us. She was exposed to these meteor rocks back in the 20th century where she grew up in Kansas and they give her a special healing ability." He explained. "She can't die. Well, she can, but she comes back. And we're pretty sure that if her head was cut off or her heart removed, it would be all over for her. But I'm not willing to test that theory."

"She's from Kansas? That's a coincidence."

"Yeah. It was a freaky ass state that's for sure. Center of weird for the US, if you ask me."

"How long have you two been together?" Sam wondered.

"On and off for about sixty years."

"Really? Wow!" He was impressed. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Very funny. Besides isn't that my line?" Dean stopped short. The silence stretched between them. It wasn't supposed to be awkward, damn it. This was his baby brother. While it was Sam, it was a different version, one frozen at twenty-four. This wasn't the one who'd shared a full life with him; who'd married, had kids and then died leaving him alone. "Listen Sam, I didn't mean…"

"Dean, it's okay." Sam reassured him. "I got a do over. I'm pretty happy with that idea and you can tell me all about that other life. Think of it like I've got a bad case of amnesia."

Dean thought about that. "Yeah that's true."

"Tell me about all these descendants of mine who are running around the 'verse."

Dean laughed. "Joey's gonna have a heart attack. He's head of the council and fancies himself your most important descendant." Dean proceeded to elaborate on the living Winchester kin and what they were up to.

"You've watched out for them all these years?" Sam asked when Dean had finished. He was touched by the dedication that Dean had given to the task of guardian angel.

"They're family. Our family. Of course I did."

"Guess it's good that I don't remember my wife and kids." Sam said quietly "Strange to think I had a whole life that you, Richie and Duncan remember but that I never lived.

"Katie was a great girl. You loved her. We all did." Dean smiled remembering the tall, lanky blonde. "She adored me of course."

"I bet."

"Trust me, you never won a prank war again." Dean snickered.

"You turned my wife against me?" Sam asked with fake mortification.

"Hey she knew to back a winner." Dean laughed.

Sam grinned back. "I was married; had kids. Sounds like I was happy."

Dean nodded. "It was a good life. And now you get to do it all over again." He said leaning forward to smack Sam on the leg.

Sam absorbed this information. It would take some getting used to; having two lives. Especially when his new friends might forget and expect he had some memory that he didn't. But that was a small inconvenience. He savored the joy on Dean's face. His brother's happiness would make up for any awkwardness between them until they built their own memories in this time.

"You and Chloe." He said returning to the topic of the spitfire blonde. "You never married her?"

Dean shook his head. "I've asked her a couple of times. The first time she said that just me asking was enough and there was no point in Immortals marrying."

"And the second time?" Sam prompted.

"She told me I still had to prove I wasn't going to disappear again before she committed. I was still earning my way back into her good graces." Dean grimaced.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother.

Dean responded with a glare that said it was none of his business. The silent conversation continued for another few moments before the elder Winchester caved. Dean was comforted by the fact that they hadn't lost their ability to communicate on that unspoken level.

He was a bit reluctant to share his history with Chloe. There were definitely some moments he was not proud of. But Sam and Chloe had been like little girls, always sharing secrets. He figured chances were if he didn't spill, Chloe would.

"I left for about 150 years and didn't really say goodbye." Dean sighed. He didn't have to wait long for the disapproval to come off Sam in waves.

"Dude, why would you do that? I – the two of you seem so in love." Sam was incensed for Chloe. He hardly knew her but he could tell that she was someone who deserved better treatment then his brother had doled out. "And how the heck did you get her to take you back?"

"Winchester charm. I'm irresistible." Dean smirked.

"Seriously."

"It wasn't like that Sammy. I left to protect her." Dean protested. "I couldn't risk her chasing after me. Besides she understands. It's part of the ebb and flow of Immortality. In fact, she went off and hijacked a major religion while I was gone. No need to be indignant on her behalf."

"She did what?" Sam asked.

"Long story. Make her tell it to you sometime. It involves her crazy family, and I'd rather not get into it." Dean grinned in a way that made it clear that he was absolutely smitten. Sam shook his head at that.

Dean's grin of mischief suddenly melted into one of happiness.

"What is it?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that you always did take Chloe's side against me and then in the next breath you'd want us to hook up. It's nice to know that hasn't changed." Dean said and added more seriously. "You don't know what the Alliance is like."

"River is my friend; I've seen what the Alliance can do." Sam insisted. "And Richie's panic attacks; I'm guessing those are a gift from the Alliance as well."

"How do you know about those?" Dean demanded. Then, just as suddenly, he sprang to his feet and headed toward the door with a murderous expression on his face.

Sam was up and had both hands on his brother's shoulders in an instant. "Calm down. Nothing happened. Richie just had a bit of an episode, is all." Sam assured him and gently pushed Dean back toward his former seated position. "He's fine. Embarrassed but fine. I'm thinking I shouldn't have mentioned it.

"Probably not. He tries to hide it from me sometimes. Just like you and your visions." Dean said pointedly as he slumped back down against the wall. "It took a long time to get him back to himself and every once in awhile…" Dean huffed out a breath as he left the thought hanging.

Sam studied his brother. It was the same look he'd always had for him after a particularly bad vision. "Was that why you had to leave Chloe? To go off and save your little brother from the Alliance," he asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, Richie is family. I take care of him. As for Chloe, I couldn't risk her Meta status being uncovered by the bad guys. And of course the Alliance wasn't real happy that Duncan and I stole their favorite guinea pig." Dean grimaced at the memory of what had happened to Richie. "Chloe understood that we had to go into hiding. Even so she still enjoys making me suffer."

"I really like this girl." Sam quipped.

"Very funny, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You know Dean. I haven't had a vision since I got here." Sam said wanting to reassure Dean that he wasn't in any danger.

"Not surprising." Dean said casually. "The visions stopped after we killed 'ol yellow eyes. Far as I know he's still dead."

Sam sat up straighter. "The demon that killed mom? You got him?"

Dean was taken aback. There really was so much that this Sam didn't know. "Oh God Sammy, I should have told you that right away." Dean took a breath and then shared the entire story of what had happened at the Hellgate. The younger Winchester snuffed back tears as he listened to Dean speak of their dad climbing out of Hell to help them.

The story done, the two leaned back to simply enjoy the other's company. For Dean, it was nice to relive that moment of triumph with Sam.

They both let out a groan as the Buzz of another Immortal entered their awareness. "Welcome to the club." Dean said. It pleased him to no end that Sam felt that annoying Buzz, too. Each time was a small confirmation that Sam would be with him forever.

"It's Wash, most likely. Captain always sends him to find me." Sam explained. He stood and opened the compartment door to see Richie approaching holding two plates of food.

"Hey Sam. Chloe thought you guys might be hungry." He said handing over the full platters.

Dean was on his feet and over to Richie in an instant. He placed a hand on his shoulder; a look of concern upon his face. Richie stared at the hand and Dean removed it hurriedly and shoved it into his pocket.

Richie glanced from Dean to Sam. "You told him didn't you?" He accused his new friend.

Sam tried to respond but found gesturing with the plates of food awkward. He set them on a shelf out of the way before responding. "I'm sorry Rich. It kind of slipped out."

"You should have told me." Dean commanded.

"When, Dude? While you were trying to deck Mal or during the reunion with your brother." Richie snapped back.

"I told Mac it was a bad idea to send you by yourself." Dean replied.

"Hold on Dean." Sam said forcing his brother to look at him. "To be fair my arrival was a big shock. Richie had every reason to be thrown by it. We all had pretty extreme reactions." He gave Dean knowing look.

Dean shrugged trying to deny the emotion of the reunion.

Richie threw Sam a look of gratitude for fudging the facts just a bit. He smiled at the thought that this version of Sam was accepting him as part of the family dynamic.

"I really can take care of myself, Dean, contrary to how you and Mac like to treat me." Richie insisted. "Now that Sam's back, I'm sure you're just dying to turn all that big brother attention to him for awhile and I really don't mind at all." Richie winked at Sam.

Sam realized that they'd done this before; the two of them teasing Dean. "Now wait, Rich. I thought we were in this together. No fair throwing me under the bus." Sam said grasping the true nature of this exchange. "Don't forget you've actually known Dean much longer than I have. You've earned all that big brother attention. It wouldn't be right of me to take it all away."

"Come on, Sammy. I'm sure Dean wants to mother you for awhile and I need a break." Richie said. "I've done more than my fair share of time in little brother hell."

"Not really looking forward to that." Sam heaved an exaggerated sigh. While he would never admit it, he was actually looking forward to Dean's watching out for him again, but it was great fun pretending otherwise. "There must be a better outlet for all that protectiveness. What about Chloe?"

Richie burst out laughing and Sam joined him when he understood the ridiculousness of that statement. Dean could never make Chloe do anything she didn't want to.

"Will you two knock it off! You're bonding like little girls. Which would be great if you actually were girls." Dean snickered. "Though I have my doubts about both of you."

"So not funny." Sam quipped.

"Truth hurts doesn't it, Samantha?" Dean pushed.

"You've had to put up with this for five hundred years?" Sam asked Richie; a smile in his voice. "Now, I understand why you'd want to foist him back on me."

Richie laughed. "This is nothing. Actually there are some stories I could tell you. There was this one time on Aurora when Dean lost…"

"That's enough Rich or your gonna lose something."

"No, no, I need to hear this." Sam said encouraging Richie to finish

"No Sam, you don't," Dean snapped effectively putting an end to the story telling.

Richie nodded at the younger Winchester indicating that he'd fill him in on all elder Winchester's less than stellar adventures later.

Dean watched the two with hidden enjoyment as their silent exchange continued. Richie was practically bouncing with glee over the thought of sharing Dean's most embarrassing moments. Dean watched his brothers rekindle their connection and was gratified by Sam's acceptance of RIchie as family. Sam may be blood but Dean had shared several lifetimes of friendship with Richie and they was as close as if he'd grown up a Winchester.

Dean dragged a hand across his face trying to mask his pleasure at having his family complete again. "It's starting already." He sighed with exaggerated frustration.

"What Dean?" Richie asked innocently.

"The two of you against me."

"Is that the way it was?" Sam shrugged. "Makes sense. You're the one who really needs a keeper."

"So true, Sammy." Richie nodded sagely.

Dean tried to keep himself from smiling as he watched the oh-so-familiar interplay between his brothers. It was as if no time had past. But he wasn't about to let them know he was feeling all warm and fuzzy about it.

"I do not need a keeper!" Dean insisted. "It just takes two of you to keep up with me, is all."

Sam and Richie smiled knowingly at each other. "If you say so Dean" Sam said dismissively.

"Bitch."

"Jerk," said Richie and Sam in unison and burst out laughing.

* * *

Of course: Dang ran  
Damn it: Zao gao  
Everyone shut up!: Ni men dou bi zui!  
SOB: Wang ba dan  
Nuts/Crazy: Kuang zhe de


	12. The World As We Know It: Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary:** Both crews learn to work together and plans are made to capture a Reaver.

**

* * *

**

The World As We Know It, Part 4

Chloe caught Dean's eye as he lead his brothers back into the galley. The smile he sent her warmed her heart. Dean was in heaven and it made her indescribably happy to see him so content. He put out a chair and sat down next to her. Leaning over he place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Good talk?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"The best." He replied, the smile never leaving his face.

"Alright everyone. Let's get this show on the road." Duncan announced as he stood to address the crew.

"We going somewhere?" Kaylee asked. "Thought we had plans to make?"

Mac smiled. "Sorry. Old Earth expression. It means, let's get started."

"Oh shiny." Kaylee replied.

"Mal and I talked and we agreed that I'm going to be the one in charge of this mission." Duncan explained.

"Sir, are you sure?" Zoe asked.

Mal nodded. "Best to have one voice in command and we ain't never been on a hunt before."

The rest of Serenity's crew murmured their acceptance of Mac's leadership.

"I ain't calling him Captain." Jayne said.

"Mac is fine." The hunter replied. "Let's start with the good news. I was able to contact the council and you will be paid for your participation."

"_Pai an jiao jue._" Mal exclaimed. "You know we was on board anyway."

"Not all of us." Jayne interjected.

"As for our mission." Mac said before anyone could jump on Jayne for being greedy. "I'm open for suggestions. How do we find a Reaver without going back to Miranda and engaging the entire fleet?"

"Mac?" Chloe raised her hand like it was a press conference and continued when he acknowledged her. "I might be able to determine if there is some sort of pattern to the planets that get hit. Might give us an idea where they'd strike next or what routes they're using."

"I'd like to help." Sam offered. "I'm pretty good with the research stuff. Well, I used to be."

Chloe smiled. "I know." She reached over and squeezed Sam's hand. They'd been a formidable team once and she looked forward to having him as a partner again.

"Good idea Chloe." Mac confirmed. "But the big question is: Do we try to capture one planet-side or in space?"

"The Impala has a grappling hook we could use to tow a Reaver ship but I'm not thrilled with the idea of docking with one of their death traps." Dean said.

"The Impala?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Impala XI, actually. You got a problem with that, Sammy?"

"No. No. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you named your ship after your car," he laughed.

"And don't think Dean didn't want to truck that old Chevy into space. It killed him to leave it on Earth." Richie added.

"I loved that car." Dean sighed.

"Anyway." Mac enunciated. "I have to agree, a space boarding has its risks but I thought we'd ultimately have more control."

"How so?" Mal asked.

"We could draw traps at the airlocks. Control their entrance." Duncan explained.

"We'd have to do that either way." Chloe reminded him.

"I don't like a space boarding one bit." Wash said. "If we're docked and they sense a trap, they could just take off and rip open the ship. I vote for making a stand on a planet."

"Also, Reaver ships are pretty unstable." Kaylee said. "It could explode by accident and take us with it."

"Planet-side would be safer." Zoe suggested. "We could lure them down and grab one when they exit their ship."

"No way to control the rest. We could end up in a firefight." Mac said.

"We gonna end up in one no matter where we do this." Dean said. "I agree with Wash. The potential for disaster trying to control a space docking is high."

"You just don't want the Impala touching one of those Reavers ships." Richie said grinning.

Dean gave him a half-smile and a shrug, indicating Richie wasn't all wrong.

"Mal? You thoughts?" Duncan asked wanting to make sure both crews were still thinking as one.

"I vote for planet-side." Mal admitted. "Dean's right. It's hard enough to dock with a willing ship."

"Is that the way the rest of you feel?" His inquiry was met with vigorous nodding by everyone in the galley. "Alright we land and lure them out." Duncan said. "I think I know how we can capture one pretty easily and exorcise the rest.

"How do you plan to get them all?" Wash asked. "We don't really know how many there are in a given crew."

Duncan smiled knowingly at Dean. "I figured we'd pull a Hendrickson."

Dean laughed. "Sure that would work. I'd just have to rig a few speakers on the Impala's exterior as well mount some new internal speakers in key areas. Then feed the whole thing through the ships internal audio network. We can broadcast as they exit their ship. Of course, we'd need to isolate our target Reaver in some sort of sound proof room."

"Hendrickson? Dean, isn't that the name of the FBI agent who wanted to put us in jail?"

"Yep."

"And?" Sam prompted while gesturing to the rest of the crew, indicating he wasn't the only one waiting for an explanation.

"You and I - I mean - hell you know what I mean." Dean was frustrated by how to refer to the other version of Sam. "We," he said finally, "were trapped by a demon army in this podunk police station. I rigged the speakers to broadcast the exorcism rites. And poof no more demon army."

"Very clever." Sam was impressed.

"He has his moments." Richie quipped.

"Hey-" Dean began.

"But why Hendrickson?" Sam interrupted.

"Right. I forgot to mention he was there. He had arrested us, then got possessed, then exorcised, became a believer and then let us go." Dean sniggered at his abbreviated version of the siege. "He died that night and I kind of named the concept in his honor."

"We've used it to great effect many times." Duncan said. "But Dean is right. We are going to need a way to isolate our target from hearing the audio or he's dust too."

"We can fix one of the storage rooms on Serenity." Kaylee suggested. "Make it sound proof.

"As much as you love this ship, we're using the Impala for this mission." Dean said.

"I thought we were doing this together?" Zoe asked.

"We are." Duncan replied. "We only need one ship. The Impala is newer and faster."

Kaylee was starting to fume at the dismissal of her baby. "_Zao gao_. That ain't right. Cap'n you can't be agreeing with this." She pleaded. "How am I supposed to do my job in some strange engine room?"

"Sweetheart, you ain't going any where near my engine room." Dean informed her.

"So whose gonna fly the ship, if you're in the engine room?" Wash asked.

"Richie."

"So the rest of us just sit around while you do all the work?" Mal said. "Don't sound much like a partnership to me."

"You're right, Mal." Duncan said. "I think we can agree that we want all the Immortals on Reaver capture. That means, Dean, you're going to have to turn over your engine room to Kaylee."

"Now wait a minute. I'm not having some strange chick in my stuff. What's this little girl know about my ship?" Dean said dismissively.

Kaylee popped up out of her chair, one hand on her hip the other pointing at Dean across the table. "I ain't gonna be insulted like that. You best 'pologize 'fore I do som'ing that ain't in my character to do." Kaylee said.

Mal tried not to snicker at the idea of Kaylee taking down the stocky Winchester. Still he was angry that Dean had dismissed his crewman. But before he could respond a loud thwack filled the room.

Chloe had smacked Dean on the arm. "Apologize, Dean."

"Don't you smack me woman," he growled.

"Than don't act like a _Fei fei pi gu._" she quipped.

Sam smirked around the two to look at Richie as if to say, _Nope, not whipped at all._. Richie nodded in reply.

"Chloe," he whispered, indicating she was ruining his manly reputation.

She just smiled and nodded toward Kaylee.

Dean huffed a breath and turned to face the petite engineer. "What do you know about the Dragonfly 4000 class?"

Kaylee's eyes went wide. "You have one of them. _Gao gan._" For the benefit of the others she explained. "It's two generations past our firefly class ship. Dragonflys are the ultimate private transport ship. Compared to Serenity, she'd be bigger, sleeker, faster but with all the 'bility to move in tight situations just like our girl. She must be beautiful."

"I'll admit the girl's got taste. So go on?" Dean prompted.

Kaylee nodded and proceeded to rattle of the specs for the Dragonfly class ships. She then went on to explain how to trouble shoot certain situations. She would have kept rambling; her obvious pleasure to have an audience for this type of explanation evident, but Dean finally raised a hand to stop her.

He was grinning. "I changed my mind. Half-pint, my engine room is your engine room."

"Shiny." She squealed in delight and plopped back down in her chair.

"As for a pilot." Duncan said moving to the next topic. "Any of the mortals in your crew able to fly." Mac sent a look to Dean that stopped his protest before he could voice it.

"Well, River's a fair pilot." Mac offered.

"No way." Dean snapped. "I have my limits and Yoda-girl is not flying my baby." When everyone glared at him, he relented. "Well, at least not without supervision."

"I can fly her." Wash offered.

Duncan shook his head. "You're Immortal. We'll need you in the bay."

"You don't need me with a gun. Seriously, Immortal or not it's just not a pretty sight." Wash insisted.

Zoe's mouth quirked into a half smile. "He's right, Mac. Best to have him in the pilot's chair."

"I'll second that." Jayne said.

"Wash is the best pilot I've ever seen." Mal agreed. "River can copilot. I think that'd be the best arrangement."

"Thanks Mal." Wash said as Dean snorted his disagreement. Wash turned to look at the elder Winchester. "You need me to pass a test like Kaylee. I'm happy to oblige."

"I have no doubt you're a good pilot. You fly this thing around." Dean snickered and added quickly. "My apologies Kaylee, but it is proof of how good he is. Still, I'm not just handing my baby over to anybody who wants to fly her."

"Wow Dean, five-hundred years and you've really perfected the art of being an ass." Sam smirked.

"Shut up Sam. I just know my ship better than anyone."

"When to I get to drive the Impala?" he snickered.

Dean just glared at him. "As often as you drove the original, which is pretty much never."

"But Richie gets too and now Wash," Sam pouted while nodding knowingly at Richie who was trying not to laugh.

"What are you five?"

"_Gou huang tang!_" Duncan snapped, causing the brothers straightened up to give Mac their attention. "We don't have the luxury of being territorial. Wash will pilot the Impala. _Dong le ma?_" He glared at Dean.

Dean nodded reluctantly. "It's my damn ship." He muttered to no one in particular.

Chloe stroked his arm sympathetically and whispered. "And it still is," she whipsered. Dean smiled as he placed his hand over hers, holding it there.

The rest of the discussion went pretty quickly. When an acceptable plan was in place, Duncan concluded the meeting. "We'll head back to our ship. Meet us there in the morning. It shouldn't take us long to make the necessary preparations. Let's just hope Chloe and Sam can find us some Reavers."


	13. The World As We Know It: Chapter 5

**Chapter Summary: **The crew of Serenity comes to help the crew of the Impala for their encounter with the Reavers

**

* * *

**

The World As We KNow It, Part 5

Wash whistled as they approached the beautifully kept Dragonfly class ship. "Impressive," he said. It looked brand new though Dean had mentioned it was more than three years old.

Kaylee was practically bouncing with glee. "I can't wait to see her engines."

Smiling, Wash knocked shoulders with his petite crewmate. "And I can't wait to fly her."

"I didn't believe it were possible for Kaylee to be any more cheerful." Mal observed. The enthusiasm of their crewmates seemed to lift all of their spirits as the eight stood in front of the Impala's entry ramp. With its gleaming metallic finishes glinting in the morning sun, it was truly an impressive sight.

"The Impala has that effect on people." Richie said as he made his way down the ramp to greet Serenity's crew.

River glided over to stand by Richie. She smiled up at him. "Ship of hope," she said. "Ship of dreams."

He smiled down at her and grasped her hand. "Hope. I believe that. She's certainly Dean's dream ship." Then looking past River, he added. "Everybody ready to get started?"

Without waiting for a response, he led them into the hold of the ship. The Impala had the same basic layout of the firefly class ships; two story cargo hold, crew quarters to the front of the ship between the galley and the cockpit. The real difference was the size. Everything about the Dragonfly class was twice as big but structured so that the ship felt sleeker and in some ways more intimate.

"It's so clean and shiny." Kaylee exclaimed as the entered the cargo bay. She spotted Dean up on the balcony over looking the bay. He smiled and waved her up.

"Come on, half-pint. Let's get to it."

"Fickle woman." Mal huffed as he watched Kaylee fly up the pristine steps and disappear toward the engine room. He looked around at the immaculate chrome and steel structure and sighed.

"Poor Mal, feeling jealous." Inara giggled.

"No." Mal said with an exaggerated tone which meant yes.

Duncan appeared through a hatch on their level carrying a rolled tranparency. "Welcome aboard. Ready to get started?"

"Thought you said hunting don't pay well?" Jayne asked as he gestured to the expensive ship around them.

"When you've been alive as long as I have, investments tend to pay off and most of your junk has become expensive antiques. The council money is used for day-to-day expenses but this ship – you might say Dean's been saving all his life for one like this."

"Wash, let's you and I head up front. I'll show you how to fly this thing." Richie said.

"Where is shaggy?" River asked.

Richie grinned at her use of one of his old nicknames for Sam. "He's with Chloe in the galley researching Reavers. I'm afraid they haven't had much luck yet but they've just gotten started."

Sam had moved his things to the Impala the night before. It was understood by Serenity's crew that when this was over he would be leaving them.

If it hadn't been for Chloe, Richie was sure none of the men would have gotten any sleep last night. As it was they'd stayed up way too late regaling Sam with stories of their adventures and answering all his questions about the life he never lived. Chloe finally put a stop to it insisting that they were Immortals, not machines and they had a big day ahead of them.

"Before you and Wash disappear, Rich, there's one thing we need to take care of." Duncan reached into the pocket of his brown work pants and pulled out a handful of charms. "These will ward against basic demonic possession." He said as he handed one to each of Serenity's crew.

Wash turned the charm over in his hand. "Do I need one of these too?"

"We learned the hard way that our Immortality does not prevent possession." Duncan admitted ruefully. "Since we don't know what the Reavers are capable of doing and we don't want to be unprepared, all of you are going to need to keep these on your person. If there were more time I would suggest tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Zoe asked.

Duncan unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside to reveal the starburst pattern on the left side of his chest just above his heart. "Typically, everyone who hunts has one. Charms can be lost or removed. As Immortals we have to have it redone every so often but a tattoo is really the best option." He said as he buttoned his shirt.

"A tattoo could be cool," Wash said as he eyed Zoe. "Do I get to pick the location?"

Duncan smiled. "Any place you want but for now make sure those charms are secured."

They nodded as each pocketed their charm.

"Let's go Wash." Richie said as he pushed Serenity's pilot toward the stairs.

"I fly too." River said as she followed them out of the bay.

"Zoe, Jayne, I was hoping you could make a supply run," Duncan said as he handed them a credit chip and a list. "We usually have enough supplies but we're going to need more food and day-to-day living items with double the normal compliment on board."

The two glanced quickly at Mal who nodded. While they had agreed to let Duncan take command, habit insisted they check with Mal first.

"_Mei wen ti_," Zoe said as she looked over the list. "Shouldn't take long to collect this stuff."

"What about more weapons?" Jayne asked as Zoe showed him the list. "Don't see any of that on here. I need amo for Vera; you payin' for that?"

"Vera?" Duncan asked.

"It's his gun." Mal said. "Didn't think we should show up overly armed. Figured we'd grab the rest of our gear when we was ready to take off."

Duncan smiled. "Sure, pick up what ever you need." When Jayne smiled greedily, he added quickly, "Within reason. But you may find it unnecessary."

Gesturing for them to follow, the Immortal walked to the back wall of the cargo bay. The door to a storage room slid open and Jayne gasped with delight. The ten by ten vault was filled floor to ceiling with all types of weaponry: guns of all sizes, ammo, smoke and flash grenades, bags of salt and containers of holy water. A collection of curse boxes as well as other supernatural wards, books and trinkets filled the shelves along the back wall.

"Everything the well prepared hunter needs to fight evil." Mac quipped.

Jayne pushed past their tour guide to run his hand over a particularly large, menacing-looking gun. "I think I'm in love."

Mal laughed and moved inside to explore the weapons cache himself. "Impressive," he muttered as he moved toward the unusual items in the back.

"Please don't touch any those things." Duncan called out.

Mal withdrew his hand quickly as if he'd been burned. "What is all this stuff?

"Many of those items are specialty artifacts for specific hunts and some are dangerous," he cautioned. "As for the guns, feel free to use anything. Not sure what will be needed until we set the bay up for the assault."

Mal nodded. "Jayne, you and Zoe best be on your way."

The big man was still caressing the monstrous gun. "Sure Mal," he said but didn't move.

"_Gan mang_," Zoe said; rolling her eyes. She grabbed her partner in shopping, dragged him from the treasure trove and off the ship.

Mal was laughing at the forlorn look on Jayne's face as he was forced to leave his new toy behind. "Man loves his guns."

"Dean would appreciate his passion." Duncan said and turned to face Inara. "I understand that you were responsible for that beautiful artwork on Serenity's hull."

Inara smiled at the compliment. "Thank you. It's nice that you noticed." She said throwing a look of _and you should have_ towards Mal.

"I noticed. Didn't I say so?' He tried to defend himself.

"No, you didn't." she said airily.

"Well, it's pretty."

Inara shrugged, "Too late now," and gave her attention back to Duncan. "What do you need?"

Duncan smirked at the familiar interplay between captain and companion. It was almost as if Chloe and Dean had been standing there instead. They'd figure it out soon enough just like his friends had.

He unrolled the transparent sheet he'd been carrying. "This is a copy of the devils' trap from the _Key of Solomon_. I figured with your artistic talent you could draw it on the floor of the cargo bay."

"Shouldn't one of the hunters do this?" Inara asked.

"Normally but we've got other assignments." Duncan smiled at her. "If you follow this diagram you should have no problem."

Inara returned his smile. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will." He said as he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. He could feel Mal's eyes on him. The man was as bad as Dean had been about Chloe. He obviously liked this woman and yet did nothing about it. Still it wasn't his problem but he didn't need the man's jealousy getting in the way. He figured he'd end up saying something about it if it got out of hand.

Duncan walked Inara over to the exit ramp and explained exactly how to position the trap and how large it needed to be. "You'll find supplies in the cabinet next to the weapons chamber. If you're unsure, I'll be working with Mal to sound proof the third storage room on the back wall. Just come and find me."

He turned back to where Mal and Simon stood waiting. "Doc, I'm afraid you won't find a well stocked infirmary on this ship."

Simon grinned. "I wouldn't expect much in the way of medical supplies on a ship crewed by Immortals but wouldn't you have the basics for Chloe or when others catch a ride?"

"We do have some basic things." Duncan said ignoring the reference to Chloe. They still hadn't shared her situation with Serenity's crew and doubted that the need would arise where they'd have to. "Why don't you check it out and get what ever you need." He handed the Doctor a credit chip. "It's one of the council's so go ahead and buy supplies for Serenity too while you're at it."

"That's awful generous of you." Mal said.

Duncan shrugged. "Not my money and besides you'll earn it. Trust me."

"Thank you." Simon said and headed up to the infirmary to take inventory.

"That's everyone." Mac said to Mal. "Now it's our turn. Ready to build ourselves a Reaver prison?"


	14. The World As We Know It: Chapter 6

_Chapter Summary_: Everyone is working hard to prepare for the encounter with the reavers. Dean and Chloe find some alone time - Chlean!

* * *

**The Work As We Know It, Chapter 6**

As Richie, Wash and River entered the galley on their way to the cockpit, the older Immortal spotted Chloe and Sam. "Hey guys," he called to the two sequestered in the alcove that served as Chloe's computer information center, "Any luck, yet?"

"Funny Rich. You just asked me that ten minutes ago," she said. Although her expression was slightly irritated, Richie assumed that it was more at her own lack of progress than at him. She and Sam had been scouring the network for the past two hours and they'd hit a wall trying to get information on Reaver activity.

"Just trying to be supportive," he said cheerily.

"Well, it's not helping," she snapped.

"Wash, its best we leave now. Dark Chloe may be rising," Richie teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him but a smile was creeping back across her face. Richie chuckled knowing that she could never stay annoyed at him for long.

"Sorry Rich. I'm just not able to get into this one data base and I know that's where the information is that we need." She sighed in frustration.

"You'll get it. In the meantime, I've got a couple of pilots to train." He started to drag Wash away but hesitated as he watched River glide over toward the two researchers.

"You learn quickly." River said as she came up behind Sam and laid her hands on his shoulders.

He reached up to touch her hand. "It's been slow going." He sighed. "I'm just not the computer whiz I was."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Sam. It's not even close to the system you once knew," Chloe said reassuringly. "You are picking it up very quickly."

"It will come, Shaggy. Don't worry." River chirped.

Sam pivoted in his chair to look up at her. "Shaggy?"

Chloe's bad mood dissipated completely as she snickered at the old moniker. "I heard Richie used to call you that all the time. Didn't you Rich?"

"In my defense, you never seemed to mind before," he explained.

Sam smiled and looked at Chloe. "So does that make you Daphne? Dean always had a thing for her."

"Trust me I know." She quirked a smile at him; her meaning clear.

"No, no, I do not need to know about my brother's weirdo fantasies," Sam protested.

"Hey, you brought it up."

"Confusion reigns with the new Immortal," Wash interjected.

"Old earth cartoon…anime… never mind, it's beyond my ability to explain." Richie laughed.

"No. Shaggy." River insisted and tousled Sam's hair.

Richie thought about it. "You know she's right. I don't think it had anything to do with Scooby Doo."

River smiled and then leaned past the younger Winchester to punch several keys on the computer. Chloe and Sam watched as the data base that they were trying to hack opened like a well-picked lock. They looked at each other and then at River.

"Today I am the key, not Sam." She declared happily and then flounced away toward the cockpit.

"Amazing," Richie said with a note of awe in his voice as he watched her leave.

"Rich." Chloe said, a note of warning in her own voice.

"What? You don't think- " he sputtered and pointed at River's retreating form.

She just stared at him.

"Tell big brother, I don't need watching," Richie huffed. It seemed he'd caught Chloe's bad mood and muttered a commanding, "Let's go Wash," as he strode from the galley.

"What just happened?" Wash asked. "I know something just happened. It's like you people speak a different language." He sighed.

"Don't feel bad. Just do what I do. Ignore them and roll you eyes a lot." Chloe chuckled.

"She's really good at the eye thing." Sam quipped.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"See." Sam grinned as he pointed at her.

"I think I can handle the ignoring part but I may have to practice my eye roll." The pilot laughed as he too headed for the cockpit.

"Poor Richie." Sam said shaking his head. "One bad girlfriend and Dean's decided he's Richie's keeper, and he's got you helping."

"First off, that one bad girlfriend nearly got him killed and second, I heard the story about how Dean dragged you – the other you – to New York to marry you off to Sarah Blake."

"You're kidding." Sam gaped at her remebering the pretty brunette that he'd been infatuated with. "You're not kidding."

"Nope. Dean takes his big brother matchmaking skills very seriously. It's a long story I'll tell you sometime, but let's get back to work. It looks like River just found us the data we needed to complete the calculations."

* * *

Two hours later, Sam put the finishing touches on the data that he and Chloe had collected.

"Does that last calculation look wrong to you?" He asked.

Chloe didn't answer but instead imported his information into her program. As the map refreshed she studied Sam's addition. "No, that's right." She confirmed.

"Then this planet - well moon, really - is our best option."

"I agree. Paragon is lightly populated we should be able to lure the Reaver ship to a deserted area. Can you pull up the last census data for the moon and than we can pick out a landing spot?"

"Will do." Sam tapped a few keys. After confirming the settlement distribution, he printed out a map of the most logical landing spot on the moon.

"I can't believe it took us this long to find the pattern." She said as she stretched trying to remove the crick from her neck.

"Well, you had to teach the newbie." Sam said as he reached over and began kneading the kinks from her shoulders. Chloe twisted to lean into the impromptu massage.

"Aah" she sighed as the stiffness melted away. "You still have the magic fingers."

"Something told me I've done this before." He said wryly. "So about that trip to New York?" he prompted. "I know I didn't marry Sarah."

He could sense her smile under his ministrations. "Dean wanted nephews in the worst way once he found out he was Immortal and you weren't. He even tried to hook us up." She said. "But you always thought he was the better fit."

"Sounds like one of Dean's boneheaded moves but I was right as usual." Sam chuckled. "And you didn't answer my question."

"No, you didn't marry Sarah. In that other life you married her roommate Katie. Sarah actually hooked up with Mac's clansman Connor MacLeod. You'll meet him soon I'm sure. He flits in and out of our lives just like most of the other Immortals."

"Really. Sounds like another long story."

"Aren't they all?"

"What was Katie like?" Sam asked quietly; not really sure he wanted to know.

Chloe reached up to stop the massage. "I never met her." She said as she turned to face him. "But everything the guys tell me indicates that she was a wonderful girl. You should ask Dean about her. He adored Katie."

"He's shared some things. I forgot that he mentioned that you'd run away before all that happened."

"I did not run away." Chloe insisted. "I had to go catch a bad guy. Then I got a little sidetracked . . . for a few hundred years or so."

"Not the way Dean told it last night." Sam grinned. "He claimed you couldn't handle him; you were so overwhelmed by his magnificent manliness that you had to get away."

"That was your brother's over inflated ego talking."

"Hey those were his words not mine," Sam laughed. "I still can't wrap my mind around my brother in a long term relationship."

Chloe responded to his laughter. "Sometimes I can't believe it myself."

Sam grinned at her. "So much has changed and yet this," he gestured between them, "feels so familiar."

"It does." She agreed. "It is. I'm glad you're back Sam. We didn't know each other long but I always missed your friendship."

"So of course you hooked up with my brother as a pale substitute," He teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It seems Dean's not the only Winchester with a big ego. Speaking of Dean. I should go check on him. It's well past his lunch time and I fear for Kaylee's safety."

Sam nodded. "Go rescue Kaylee. I'll take our findings to Mal and Mac."

Chloe stood and stretched again; circling her neck. "Yep magic fingers. Thank you," she said and headed toward the engine room.

"You're welcome." he called after her. With a smile, he gathered the information he'd need to share with the Captains and followed her down the hall.

* * *

"You sure about this half-pint?" Dean asked as he looked at the speaker that Kaylee had designed.

They were sitting at a large rectangular lab bench in Dean's work space. It was an area he'd claimed just off the engine room for his tinkering.

"'Course I am." She said brightly. "You doubtin' my work?"

Dean turned the object over in his hand and the practicality of the design became clear. "You are quite the inventor." Dean said. "We'll need two more like this."

"Shiny." Kaylee agreed and began to gather the parts she needed. She looked around the room. "This place is amazin'. Wish I could afford to keep Serenity stocked like this."

"When this mission is over, I'll see to it that Serenity gets the make over she deserves. You shouldn't have to be putting patches on patches the way you do." Dean didn't like to see quality machinery fall into disrepair. As he'd worked with her and gotten to know her, he realized what an incredible job Kaylee had done keeping that rig running."

She twirled to face him. "_Pai an jiao jue_." She was vibrating with joy and then suddenly over whelmed by her good mood, she flung her arms around his neck in a giddy embrace. "I can't wait. Serenity needs so much."

Dean laughed at her enthusiasm and was trying to disengage from the hug when he heard a familiar throat being cleared behind him.

"Am I interrupting?" Chloe asked.

Dean jumped up to face his girlfriend while pushing the engineer off his lap. "Ah, hey Chloe. You and Sam find any Reavers? Kaylee was just showing me this speaker she designed." Dean rambled into silence.

"I can see that." Chloe said with no hint of the humor she felt at Dean's discomfort.

Dean stepped toward her. "You don't think – Come on Chloe, nothing's going on but some inventin'," he insisted as he studied her face trying to determine if she was upset.

"Really, Chloe. Dean just promised to help me fix up Serenity when this mission was over." Kaylee said and stopped when she saw the smile break out across the other blonde's face.

"It's okay Kaylee. I always enjoy listening to Dean stumble for the truth."

"Woman, you drive me so crazy." He growled.

"Too bad. It's fun." She giggled.

"I show you fun." He smirked and grabbed her around the waist pulling her close. He leaned into capture her mouth in a kiss. Chloe responded and for a moment they forgot they had an audience.

Kaylee coughed loudly and when that got no response she added, "If you guys want to be alone. I can come back later."

Chloe smiled though the kiss as they separated. "No it's okay. I just came down to see if you guys were ready for lunch."

"Shiny. You two take all the time you need. I'm starving." Kaylee said as she bounced from the room.

Dean looked down at Chloe. "Lunch ain't exactly what I'm hungry for."

"Well, it's going to have to wait. Sam and I found a likely target for a Reaver attack and we-," she was cut off as he kissed her again.

"Dean, we're on a hunt." She gasped as she pushed him away. "We don't have time for this."

Dean nodded. "You're right. I'm just…I just don't think I've ever been this happy. Sam, you, all of us together."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him. "Dean Winchester are you having a chick-flick moment?"

"No... I mean…" He shrugged and pulled her close again. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She smiled up at him. "Me too."

"Don't you think my new sensitive side deserves a reward?" He tilted his head toward the half empty work bench.

She looked up at him hungrily. "Well, when you put it that way. The "no sex on a hunt" rule is really more of a guideline anyway."

"That's my girl." Dean said as he grasped her around her waist and lifted her up onto the table. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love this work bench?"

Chloe smacked his shoulder.

"I mean you. How much I love you."

"I love you too." She said and gasped as he began nuzzling her neck. "I have to agree. This is much better idea than lunch. By the way, I was thinking - "

Dean's only response was to cover her mouth with his. He found over the years that it was the most effective way to shut her up.

Wonderful!: _Pai an jiao jue_


	15. The World As We Know It: Chapter 7

Chapter Summary: More last minute preparations before they get their Reaver hunting show on the road

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sam found Mac and Mal in the cargo bay putting the finishing touches on their Reaver prison.

"Hey guys," Sam called as he approached. "Chloe and I think we've found a likely target for a Reaver attack."

"That's great, Sam," Mac said as he turned to great the newcomer.

Sam peered into the former storage room and nodded approvingly. "That looks like it will do the trick."

"Let's see what you've got," Mac said.

Sam spread the printout over the top of a nearby crate and explained their choice of the distant moon.

"Don't know much about Paragon,." Mal admitted. "It's off the standard routes we normally travel."

"Which is why it's the perfect place to find them,." Sam said and gathered up his research.

"We need to share this with the rest of the crew. Good work, Sam," Mac said. "How'd it feel to get back into research mode? I bet Chloe was happy to have the help."

"It was like we'd worked together before," Sam confirmed, hoping Mac would understand how comfortable he was fitting back into that place they'd all made for him.

"That's what I want to hear." Mac smiled as he reached out clasp Sam on the shoulder acknowledging the renewed bond between them.

Voices drifted in from the open bay door indicating that Jayne and Zoe had returned from their shopping trip.

"I'm just saying we should have bought it," Jayne protested as he walked up the ramp. Zoe was shaking her head as she walked beside him. Both were laden down with packages.

"Hey!" Inara shouted. "Watch where you stepping! The paint isn't dry yet."

Jayne and Zoe stopped in their tracks and looked at the elaborately drawn symbols decorating the entrance to the cargo bay.

"Impressive," Zoe said.

"Thanks," Inara smiled. "Now walk _that_ way." She pointed the way to their right that took them around the wet paint.

Zoe and Jayne carefully sidestepped around the Devil's trap and headed toward Mal, Duncan and Sam.

"Problem, Zoe?" Mal asked

"No sir. Except that Jayne here was like Kaylee at the salvage yard. Wanting to buy everything in sight."

" 'snot true," Jayne huffed. "Dangerous mission and all; didn't think we should be skimpin' on the necessaries. Besides a lot of that stuff was Simon's"

"Don't seem like you got much,." Mal said as he eyed the few bags his crewmen carried.

Zoe snorted. "We got the runabout outside. Swung by Serenity and picked it up when I realized Jayne was a shopper. Picked up the Doc too when we found him dragging his body weight in medical supplies."

"Now that ain't particularly inspirin'," Mal said. The chances that someone could get hurt was a danger on any mission and he understood the Doc's need to be prepared. Mal just didn't like thinking about anyone actually needing to use Simon's services. "Where's the Doc, now?"

"Out unloading his supplies," Zoe said.

"Best get this stuff put away," Jayne said as he struggled to maintain a grip on the large package."

"_Dang ran_," Mal said waving them on their way.

"Guess we should help unload," Duncan said.

Mal nodded and moved toward the exit. At Inara's glare, he dramatically stepped around her creation as he headed down the ramp. Sam and Mac followed to find Simon standing by the runabout rifling through the mountain of food and other supplies."

Mal whistled. "_ Ai ya _. 'Spect you got carried away."

"Sorry Mal. It just seemed like we couldn't stop piling on the food and it won't go to waste," Simon said. "At least not with Jayne around."

Sam laughed. "You've never seen Dean eat. Trust me you didn't overdo it."

Mac nodded his agreement. "Richie too. Don't know where those boys put it all. Beside the council can afford it. Let's get this unloaded." He reached up snagged a box from the top of the pile.

"Stay here with the sled," Mal told Simon as he grabbed a box and followed Mac inside.

"I'm thinking we should have a bit of a celebration tonight," Mal said as he caught up with Mac. "Crews should get to know each other better."

"Eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow –," Mac didn't finish when he realized Mal might not understand the saying. "Never mind. Good idea."

"Figure we can take off tomorrow. Finish the rest of the prep in the black."

Mac nodded. "You know, Mal. Your crew, they don't have to come. It might be best if we Immortals took care of this."

Mal put out a hand to stop the Scotsman. "You doubtin' my crew? Thought we'd put that to rest."

"No. of course not. You've proven that you're all very capable but you can still die. We can't. I'd just hate to see anything happen to your people." Mac knew it was a useless argument with someone like Mal. Dean always called him a boy scout and he'd recognized Mal as a kindred spirit. Still, he'd lost so many mortal friends through the centuries that he'd never forgive himself if he didn't at least try one last time to protect Serenity's crew.

Mal eyed him, momentarily touched by the Immortal's concern. "Don't never run from a fight. Ever. We're coming. _Dong le ma?_"

"I figured as much." Mac laughed. "That's why I like you, you crazy _Wang ba dan_."

Mal smiled. "Glad to see you know who's the brain of this crew."

* * *

Late the next morning, Serenity's crew showed up toting their belongings. Duncan and Richie met them in the cargo bay.

"Welcome aboard," Duncan said cheerily as he approached the mostly bleary-eyed bunch. Yesterday's impromptu celebration ran late into the evening and everyone had had just a little too much to drink. Mac and Mal had been pleased at the way the two crews were really bonding and both were reluctant to break up the festivities. Trust and teamwork were critical to the success of any hunt. As corny as it sounded, getting blitzed together made for one hell of a good bonding activity.

Mal glared at the happy man in front of him. "Why don't you look as bad as I feel?"

"Immortal constitution. We have to drink twice as much to get drunk but there's never a hangover," Richie said smugly.

"Hey, that's why I feel fine,." Wash said brightly as his wife just groaned beside him.

"That's just not fair," Zoe protested.

"I hate Immortals," Jayne growled. His eyes hidden behind sunglasses and his manner suggesting he might still not be sober.

"I warned you that trying to drink Dean under the table would only end in tears," Richie grinned.

Jayne sneered at the Immortal. "I want more money if I have to endure this chipper _Hun dan_ so early in the morning.

"Let's not antagonize the large, hung-over man this morning, okay Rich?"

"Sure Mac."

"First, I want all of you to have these on board communication devices,." Mac said as he handed out the ear pieces.

"Your council really spares no expense," Mal observed as he tucked the device behind his ear.

"You're working with team Immortal now. Nothing but the best,." Richie joked.

"That your official name?" Kaylee asked. "Do all the hunters have team names?"

"No Kaylee. Richie's joking but he's the only one who thinks he's funny." Mac teased.

"Team Immortal," River laughed as she came to stand next to Richie.

Duncan rolled his eyes at his former student who smirked back at his mentor. "Moving on," Mac continued. "Since Sam agreed to bunk with Richie, we have three empty crew quarters up by the galley plus the two furnished shuttles in the back."

"I'll take the one shuttle,." Inara offered. "Kaylee you want to stay with me?"

Kaylee hesitated and looked at Simon.

"Well, I'm not bunking with Jayne," the Doctor said quickly. "Kaylee?"

"Shiny,." She smiled. "Thanks Inara but I found my roomie."

"I'm not bunking with Jayne either." Mal said. "Captain's prerogative, I got my own space."

"Fine by me," Jayne said. "Looks like I get one to myself too."

Wash and Zoe took the other shuttle and disappeared to stow their things.

"River," Inara said holding out her hand. "You're with me _mei-mei_.

River smiled and grasp the Companion's hand.

"Let me help,." Richie said as he took the ladies things and led them to their temporary home.

"When everyone's settled we can gather in the galley," Mac said. "One last meeting before –,"

"I know," Kaylee giggled as she interrupted. "We get this show on the road."


	16. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 1

Beginning the third story arc - Into the Coming Storm

_Summary_: The Immortal hunters have joined forces with the crew of Serenity in hopes of capturing a Reaver and finding out what these creatures really are. Unfortunately, the answers are not what they expected.

_Chapter Summary_: The Hunt for the Reavers begins.

* * *

**Into the Coming Storm: Part 1/8**

Dean sat in the co-pilot's chair as Wash prepared for take-off. He understood that the Immortal was going to be the main one handling his baby; still he wanted to judge Wash's abilities for himself.

Sam had taken up the navigator position and was busy inputting the final coordinates into the computer. "All set," he announced. "Do you have the information?"

Wash punched a few buttons. "Got it." He studied the course that came up in his console. "Looks like it should take us about five days to reach Paragon."

"That's what we figured. The route takes us past a few populated planets just in case we need to stop for any additional supplies."

"Alright then, let's fire this baby up," he said gleefully. Punching the communication device in his ear he announced to the rest of the ship. "Hello, I'm Wash and I'll be your pilot today so hang on."

"Wait." Dean said and punched another button. "The opening rifts of "Back in Black" poured out of the newly installed ship's speakers."

"Dude, those were installed to help capture the Reaver not as your own personal stereo system." Sam said.

Dean shrugged. "Needed to make sure they worked didn't we?"

Wash listened to the music. "Interesting. I think I like it."

"See Sam, quality music is timeless."

The communication device chirped in their ears followed by the voice of a distinctly annoyed Duncan MacLeod. "Dean. They work. Turn it off."

Sam snickered as Dean mumbled, "Some people have no taste, even after nine centuries." Flipping the switch to end the musical serenade, Dean than waved a hand at Wash indicating he could take her up.

Within moments, the Impala was airborne and headed into the black.

"So far so good." Dean said as he watched his baby break through atmo.

"I live for your approval, Dude." Wash replied using the old earth slang he'd picked up after a day spent working with Richie.

"Dean, want to explain how someone who hates flying ends up owning a space ship?" Sam teased. His brother's white knuckled grip on the co-pilot's chair had not gone unnoticed.

Dean pulled his hands off the arm rest and rubbed them on his pants. "Shut up Sam. It's just because newbie here is at the controls."

"Riiight." Sam drawled. Most likely Dean was telling the truth. He'd always made a terrible passenger.

"Don't you have something better to do? Like leave?" Dean suggested.

"Anything is better than watching you watch Wash." He laughed and addressed their pilot. "If he becomes any more annoying just buzz," Sam pointed to his communicator, "and Richie or I will come save you."

"He can be _more_ annoying?" Wash deadpanned.

"Just drive the boat, newbie." Dean growled.

* * *

Dean dealt the playing cards to Inara, Mal and Jayne who were seated around the dining table. As the days stretched into tedious routine, Dean had suggested teaching them an old earth version of poker to pass the time.

"What's this game called again?" Jayne asked.

"Texas Hold'em." Dean replied.

"What's a Texas?" Mal asked as he peered at the two cards Dean had dealt him.

"It's not a what, it's a place." Sam explained. "Old earth state...like a small country. Hard to explain." He wasn't playing. Poker was Dean's thing but after several days in space, he'd decided he needed some entertainment.

Sam had propped himself on the counter and watched as Dean explained this version of the game. No doubt his brother expected them to be easy marks. As the rounds progressed, Sam was more entertained than he thought he'd be. Especially since Inara seemed to have an amazing streak of luck that was thoroughly annoying his brother.

Chloe had wandered in and shot Dean a questioning look when she saw that he was the short stack at the table. Dean just glared at her. She retreated to her command center but not before exchanging a sly smile with Sam who was enjoying Dean's losing streak as much as she was.

The rest of the crew was engaged elsewhere throughout the ship either sleeping or just killing time. Being trapped inside a tin can, even a nice one, for too long could be incredibly tedious. It made Sam long for the days of the open road in the original Impala. Something he never thought he'd miss.

"Place your bets." Dean said. The round went on until just Dean and Inara were left in the pot.

Dean had pushed all his credits into the center and smugly waited for Inara's decision.

"What's a full house again?" She asked coyly and watched as Dean's face fell. "Oh never mind I remember." She called his bet and laid her cards down with a flourish.

"_Zao gao _.That ain't right.' Dean groused. "I've never seen such a streak of beginner's luck."

"Face it Dean she's trained to read people. You never had a chance." Sam laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dean so thoroughly outplayed and suspected that Inara was not the gambling novice she'd presented herself to be.

Inara smiled "Thank you, Sam. It's nice that someone appreciates my skill."

Dean was about to retort when the communicator went off in his ear. "Captain…Captains…, you might what to see this?" The concern in Wash's voice evident over the com.

Instantly, Dean and Mal on their feet. As the others moved to join them, Mal put up a hand.

"Wait here." He said. "It's going to get crowded up there," and headed toward the cockpit with Dean.

Duncan entered the cockpit moments later. After a brief nod to Dean and Mal, he addressed the pilot. "Report Wash."

"I've got a vessel on long range sensors and from the trail its leaving, I think it's a Reaver ship."

"What's its heading?"

"Believe it or not, Paragon or close to it." Wash replied as he pushed a few more buttons.

Dean moved past Duncan to plop himself down in the co-pilot seat. "He's right." Dean confirmed.

"How long till we reach the moon?"

Dean did the calculations then looked at Wash who nodded his agreement. "About six hours, seven tops." Dean reported.

"_ How shi sung chung, _" Mal exclaimed. "Could we actually be that lucky?"

"You got a funny definition of luck." Wash said.

"No, Mal's right. We could have spent weeks waiting around for Reavers. Now one has literally fallen into our sensor range. _How shi sung chung,_ Indeed." Duncan said

"Dean, can we pace them to the planet? Stay just beyond their sensor range until we're ready to bait them." Mal asked. Wash may have been the one in the pilot's chair but Mal understood that Dean was the one that really knew the Impala.

"_Mei wen ti_, my baby can be very stealthy when needed." Dean smiled as he ran a hand lovingly over the Impala's console. "We can follow and then burst onto their radar just as we want to lure them planet-side."

"Make it so." Duncan grinned as he said the familiar words.

"Sure thing Jean-Luc." Dean smirked. The Star Trek jokes never got old; not when you lived on a space ship.

* * *

Duncan and Mal walked back into the galley to find the rest of the crew waiting patiently for an update.

"We have Reavers." Mal announced. Murmurs resonated around the room.

"Have they seen us?" Chloe asked.

"Not yet and hopefully not until we want them too." Duncan said "They're headed exactly where your research predicted and if all goes well we should be engaging them in about six hours."

"Six hours. This is really happening." Kaylee said.

Duncan nodded. "I know this is a lot sooner than we expected but everything is in place. Let's get started on those final checks." Duncan quickly reminded everyone of their assignments and sent them on their way.

Chloe shot Duncan a look that said they needed to talk. Once they were alone, she walked over to lean on the table in front of him. "I should be part of the group that leaves the ship when we land, you know that."

"Dean, Sam, Richie and I can handle the initial contact and capture of the Reaver. I need you to stay with the mortals." Duncan said. "Protect them. Make sure they don't do anything stupid. You're really good at that."

Chloe snorted. "Right because Dean _never_ does anything stupid when I'm around."

"Well he does fewer stupid things," he smirked; happy to lighten the mood for the moment.

"Seriously, Duncan," Chloe insisted. "I have no problem sharing my secret and doing what needs to be done."

Duncan shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulders. "The mortals aren't used to the dynamics of a hunt. I need you to make sure they stick to the ship. If any of them do get hurt your healing ability will be needed."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

"I agree. Just do your job and we'll worry about explaining the rest if we have too."

Chloe nodded and left to go help Richie and Sam double check the wards around the ship.

Duncan scrubbed a hand across his face. It had been a long time since he'd had to be responsible for the safety of mortals. He'd grown to like and respect the members of Serenity's crew and was hoping that his leadership might be enough to insure their safety. It was times like these that he remembered why he restricted most of his friendships to Immortals. Since the end of the Game, it had been a long time since he'd lost anyone he cared about. He smiled as he realized that Sam was probably the last mortal he'd had a significant attachment to and now, he was back.

With a sigh he headed back to the cockpit. He wanted to double check the broadcasting system they'd hooked up. Duncan had been having the same nightmare since they'd hit the black; that Wash would flip the switch and instead of the exorcism rites, some of Dean's _go'se_ music would come pouring out of the speakers.

Dean and Wash had been taking turns playing hide and seek with the Reaver ship for close to six hours.

"I've got a fix on the moon." Dean said as he checked the nav computer.

"Then I guess it's time to poke the sleeping dinosaur." Wash said as he put on a burst of speed. "Just make sure you find me a nice landing place."

It was going to take precise coordination to maneuver the Impala, evade the Reavers and land safety. "Why don't you let me take over?" Dean said as he approached the co-pilot seat.

"I got this. They need you in the back."

"I know, but…" Dean hesitated as the he watched Wash pull the Impala within sensor range of their target

"Dude, I outran an entire fleet of Reavers on my way to Mr. Universe. I think I can out run one ship." He said.

"So I heard." Dean replied. "If anything happens to her – "

"I know. I'm a dead man. But your threats aren't really that scary compared to that." He laughed as he gestured to the Reaver ship that was now clearly evident through the front window.

"No, I guess not."

"Go, I promise I won't hurt your baby."

"Good Luck." Dean said as the door slid shut behind him.

"At least I hope I won't." Wash muttered once he was alone in the cockpit.

In his ear com, he could hear Dean informing the rest of the crew of the impending confrontation. Wash focused his attention back on his quarry. The Reaver ship had come about and was now bearing straight for the Impala.

"Time to be the mouse." He whispered as he led the Reavers on a race toward Paragon.

The pilot was impressed with the speed and maneuverability of the Impala. Dean's pride and joy could have easily outrun the wreck of a Reaver ship. It actually required more skill to stay just outside of grappling range while still giving the appearance of a ship fleeing for the safety of the moon ahead.

The Reaver ship was invested in the chase. Wash knew from previous experience that they were unlikely to break off once they'd decided a quarry was worth having. Their ship didn't seem to have any long range mounted guns. The Impala had been fired upon but nothing had even come close. Another lucky break. It was most likely trying to get close enough to latch on and drag the Impala into close proximately for boarding.

Wash pulled slightly ahead and headed directly for the moon. He spared a quick thought for the crew, hoping that everyone was holding on, before he plunged into atmo.

The ride through the moon's atmosphere was bumpy as Wash raced through at high speed. Once he could see the planet below he slowed and searched his radar for the Reavers. He sighed audibly as he found them still in pursuit.

He located the predetermined landing site and put on a burst of speed. The Impala came to rest in the designated area. Wash tracked the Reaver ship as it buzzed past overhead. For a moment he thought they'd given up. With a curse he prepared to initiate lift off when the Reavers returned on his radar.

Wash held his breath, hoping that the crazy demon men weren't simply going to blow him up as the Impala sat there defenseless on the ground.

His communicator chirped. "Wash, we're down. What's happening?" demanded Duncan.

"They are hovering outside. I think they're debating- ." He paused as he watched their opponents touch down a couple hundred yards off their port.

"Wash?" Duncan's called frantically. "Wash! What's going on?"

"I'm here." Wash replied quickly. Those waiting in the bay were blind and Wash shouldn't have left them hanging. "They're down. On our port, exactly as we'd hoped. You should be able to see them once you open the bay doors."

"Roger that. Stay alert for my signal to start the broadcast." Duncan reminded him.

_Roger?_ Wash figured it was another obscure reference. "Uh okay. And Good Luck." He said as he tapped the com off. Now, he was the blind one waiting until Duncan called.


	17. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 2

_Summary_: The Immortal hunters have joined forces with the crew of Serenity in hopes of capturing a Reaver and finding out what these creatures really are. Unfortunately, the answers are not what they expected.

_Chapter Summary_: The firefight with the Reavers.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Wash had confirmed the presence of the Reavers outside their ship, everyone took up their positions. Dean, Duncan, Richie and Sam waited patiently in front of the closed bay doors as Chloe finished placing a large semicircle of salt around the Devil's Trap. They'd have to break the salt line to bring the Reaver on board because they couldn't bring him through the trap. It was Chloe's job to make sure the line stayed unbroken during the battle.

Duncan looked around to make sure the mortals were safely entrenched behind the barrier of crates stacked in the middle of the cargo bay. Each was armed and ready to defend the ship.

Chloe moved to the control panel; awaiting Duncan's signal to lower the ramp.

"Wash." Duncan called. "We're heading out. Any thing we should know?"

"No activity from their ship yet," came the pilot's reply.

The plan was for the Immortals to stun a Reaver; toss it into the prison they'd made and then exorcise the rest of them back to wherever they came from. Simple enough but like all plans there were places where things could go awry.

Any Reavers that made it past the Immortals and onto the ship would be funneled right into the trap and the mortals firing range. _Like shooting fish in a Barrel_, Dean had assured Chloe. She hoped he wasn't wrong.

Duncan nodded to Chloe, who released the ramp. She smiled as she watched the four walk shoulder to shoulder out the opening. It reminded her of the old action movies when the heroes strode into danger; the music would swell and the image would slow, making the most of the moment. _Big damn heroes,_ She thought as she grabbed her gun and took up a position next to Jayne behind the crates.

Mal and Zoe were stationed at the opposite end of the short wall, with the weaker members of their group in between.

The four Immortals reached the bottom of the ramp. There was still no activity from the Reaver ship. Duncan signaled to his companions to take up positions behind the various natural formations that dotted the scant distance between the ships.

Dean and Sam headed to the left and crouched behind a several large boulders while Richie and Duncan moved toward a small collection of trees and bushes to the right.

"What are they waiting for?" Dean said to Sam.

His brother shook his head and sighted his rifle over the top of the rock.

Mal's voice whispered over the com. "Anything?"

"Not yet," came Duncan's reply.

The minutes ticked by. Dean could feel the sweat begin to trickle down his forehead. The damn moon was a dessert-like world and it was high noon.

The silence was split by the hydraulics of a ramp being lowered. The four went on immediate alert as the ramp finished its motion with a resounding thud. Silence reigned momentarily before the howls of madmen echoed through the dessert.

Dozens of crazed Reavers poured out of the ship. All were armed with blade weapons but at least half had guns.

Duncan indicated to his companions to let the lead attacker break through to him. Dean, Sam and Richie began to pick off the ones behind allowing the chosen one to close in on MacLeod. As the Reaver reached the copse of trees, Duncan fired off the stun gun. The victim toppled forward and Duncan hoisted him up. Using the Reaver as a shield, he began dragging their quarry toward the ship. Richie moved to cover his mentor's retreat by firing rapidly into the closing crowd.

"Dean, Sam. Get back to the ship; we've got one." Richie called and then grunted as a wayward shot clipped him on his right shoulder.

"Richie!" Duncan called.

"I'm okay, Mac. Keep moving." Switching his gun to this left hand he kept up the steady stream of cover.

Dean crouched low and darted over to join Richie in protecting Mac's retreat. The Reavers continued to advance with additional reinforcements exiting the ship to join the fray. Sam was pinned down; unable to leave his hiding place. The Reavers noticed and converged on his location. Dean reached the cover of the ramp and tried to draw the attackers off his brother by focusing his fire in that direction.

Richie took another bullet; this one to his thigh and went down. He struggled back to his feet trying to regain his position shielding Mac.

"Get out of here Richie before I have to carry both of you." Mac shouted

The younger Immortal nodded and limped painfully past into the cargo bay. He collapsed behind the crate wall, waiting for his wounds to heal. River scooted next to him.

"I can fight now?" She asked. Her instinct was to join the fray but she had stayed secluded behind the crates as she'd been told. She made as if to run toward danger, Richie grabbed her hand and forced her back down.

"They've got it. Stay here," he commanded.

She nodded. "I'll protect you," she smiled and positioned her self to fire over the top of the crates if the Reavers broke through.

Mac was struggling to carry the dead weight of the Reaver when the creature began to revive. Seeing that Duncan was now exposed as he tried deal with the Reaver, Mal and Zoe sprang into action.

"Guys get back." Chloe yelled after them. They ignored her.

Duncan was fumbling with his stun gun unable to get it cleared from his holster. While Zoe laid down cover, Mal grabbed the gun and jolted the prisoner back into unconsciousness. Then together the Captains carried the Reaver up the ramp toward the sound proof prison at the back of the cargo bay, while Zoe continued to fire at the approaching hoard.

Turning to Jayne, Chloe commanded. "Stay with them," indicating the rest of the mortals stationed behind the crates and moved into position to repair the salt lines as they carried the Reaver through

"Get back, Zoe," Mal commanded "We've got him."

Zoe was too occupied with killing Reavers to register the command. She'd moved to the left side of the ramp to support Dean in his attempt to give Sam cover.

Seeing the group closing on him, Sam made a break for it. He was two steps from where Dean was standing, when he suddenly pitched forward, slamming his full weight into his shorter brother sending them both sprawling to the ground. Blood flowed from a gun shot wound to his back.

"Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled as he tried to revive his brother. No use, the younger Winchester was dead and the elder was trapped beneath him. Seeing his distress, Zoe stooped to help lift the body.

"Look out!" Dean shouted as a Reaver grabbed Zoe from behind. The creature was trying to drag her backwards, his mouth clamped on her shoulder in an attempt to subdue his prize. Dean finally succeeded in pushing Sam aside, sparing a _Sorry Dude_ for his brother's prone form before springing to his feet. He took one step and placed his gun against the retreating Reaver's head pulling the trigger. The creature flew back releasing its grip on Zoe who tumbled forward onto Dean.

"Son of a Bitch" He growled as her unconscious form knocked into him. He quickly checked for a pulse and breathed a relived sigh. But he had no time to celebrate as Reavers were over running the ramp.

Dean was firing as quickly as he could but he was trapped as he tried to protect Sam and Zoe. Then, he heard Mac's voice over the com link.

"Wash, hit it."

Relief flooded trough Dean as he heard his own voice blaring over the speakers reciting the ritual. The Reavers' howling switched from madness to pain as the exorcism rites began. The crew continued to fire as smoke poured from the demon-like creatures' mouths and turned them to dust.

Dean lifted Zoe into his arms and carried her into the cargo bay then immediately returned to get Sam.

"Sammy, wake up." Dean urged quietly. Knowing his brother should return did not abate the fear that maybe he wouldn't. Richie appeared beside, him his wounds now completely healed, and helped carry the younger Winchester up the ramp. Together they placed him on the floor next to Zoe.

Once everyone was inside, Mal hit the button to close the ramp. The ritual continued to blare from the speakers both inside and outside the ship.

"Wash." Mal clicked his communicator. "You can stop the tape. We got what we came for but keep an eye out for any activity from the Reaver ship." He didn't want to tell him about Zoe until he knew the extent of her injuries.

"_ Mei wen ti_" the pilot replied as the speakers went silent.

Chloe raced over to where Simon was working on Zoe's wound. "Let me." She said.

Dean looked up from where he was kneeling next to Sam. "No, Chloe don't." He shouted. "She's may have been infected."

His warning came too late as Chloe had already touched the woman's wounds taking them on herself. Simon and the other Serenity crew members gathered round and watched in awe as the gapping hole in Zoe's shoulder closed and healed.

"Chloe stop." Dean pleaded.

She glanced over at him to respond when suddenly her face twisted in pain. Dean was beside her in an instant as she collapsed into his lap.

"Chloe?" he begged her to answer. "Are you ok?"

She was breathing heavily and was still dazed. "Yeah I think so."

Relieved he hugged her close. "Good, because I'm really getting tired of catching falling bodies today."

He could feel Chloe's smile against his neck. "But you're so very good at it." She snuggled closer, drawing strength from his embrace.

"What just happened?" Simon asked as he knelt to examine Zoe's wound. "It's healed."

"How is that possible?" Mal asked Duncan.

Mac ignored the question and went to crouch beside his friends. "Chloe, I've never seen you react like that. What happened?"

Chloe sat up away from Dean. "I'm not sure. It felt strange like she was fighting me. I can't really describe it."

"Would one of you like to tell me what the _Shen sheng de gao wan_ is going on?" Mal demanded.

At that moment, Zoe gasped and sat up. Her hand immediately went to her shoulder. Finding nothing she sent a questioning look to Simon who was still kneeling beside her. He shook his head.

"I can't explain it Zoe but I'm sure they can," he said gesturing to the Immortals who were still fussing over their blonde companion.

Richie stepped in to answer Mal's question. "We should have told you before. Chloe's also immortal -- but with a twist." He began. "She's got a genetic mutation that allows her to heal and use that power to heal others."

"She's a mutant but not the key." River leaned up to whisper in Richie's ear. He threw her a quizzical glance but put his questions on hold as he dealt with Mal.

Mal's eyes grew dark. "And when were you going to share this _gorram_ information?"

"Sorry Mal but it never really came up." Richie tried to downplay their secret keeping.

"That's _Go' se_" Jayne interjected.

Duncan stood. "We didn't feel the need to share but now you know."

Mal was still angry. "Any more secrets you keeping? 'Cause you need to tell us now." He demanded. Jayne, Kaylee and Inara had come to flank their captain, arms crossed and similar expressions of displeasure on their faces.

River tugged at Richie's hand. "I know a secret."

Richie smiled down at her. "Later." He promised as he squeezed her hand.

"No, No more secrets." Mac assured them sincerely. He hoped that the trust between the two crews was not irrevocably damaged. "You're right we should have told you. I'm sorry."

Tight lipped Mal nodded. The others murmured their acceptance of Mac's heartfelt apology.

Mal looked over to where Simon was helping Zoe to her feet. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little dizzy but fine."

"Doc, make sure she's really okay." Mal said.

"Sure Mal," he replied as he prepared to lead Zoe away toward the infirmary.

"Wait a minute, Doc." Dean called from where he was still sitting between Chloe and Sam. "Check her blood work. We need to make sure that she's not infected," he said. "And you too," he added looking at the petite blonde in his arms.

Simon's eyes went wide. "But you said Chloe healed her. How could they be infected?"

"Just do it." Dean insisted as he helped Chloe to her feet. "Doesn't hurt to be sure."

"It's unlikely that we are in any danger but Dean's right we should double check." Chloe agreed.

Simon nodded. "It would help if I knew what I was looking for."

"Time to get some samples from our guest?" Mal suggested.

"That can wait." Duncan said. "First we need to get over to that ship and make sure we don't have any stray Reavers lurking about. Dean, Richie, you're with me."

Dean shook his head. "Not going anywhere until Sam wakes up," and turned to examine his brother.

All eyes locked on the prone body of the younger Winchester. "Is it supposed to take that long?" Kaylee asked.

"Just depends." Richie said. "The older and stronger you are the quicker you recover."

As if on cue, Sam gasped for breath and opened his eyes. "Dean?" he said as he stared into the concerned face of his brother. "What happened?"

"You suck at dodging bullets." Dean replied as he helped him to his feet. "And you could stand to loose a few pounds."

Sam threw his brother a quizzical look. "I was dead, wasn't I?"

"You'll get used to it." Richie laughed as he came over to check for himself that Sam was okay.

"Let's not make it a habit, Dude." Dean said.

"I'm all for that." Sam said as he took in the group gathered around him. "I assume we were successful."

"You're just in time to help us check out the Reaver ship for stragglers." Duncan said. "Gear up and let's go."

"Jayne and I are coming too." Mal insisted and held up a hand when Mac started to protest.

"Fine." The Immortal replied. "Kaylee, make sure we're ready for take-off just in case."

"Shiny, Mac." Kaylee said and headed off to the engine room.

Simon also left, leading his patients toward the infirmary.

"I'll do a little housekeeping with River." Inara offered, gesturing to the piles of sulfur dust all over the cargo bay.

Dean smiled. "A woman after my own heart."

Duncan tapped the communicator. "Wash, anything outside?"

"All quiet."

"We're heading out to do a final sweep. Stay alert we may need to make a hasty retreat."

"I'm on it," he replied and signed off.

The six headed off the ship and Inara closed the ramp behind them.


	18. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary:** The crew investigates the Reaver ship. _

* * *

_

**Into the Coming Storm - Chapter 3**

The ramp to the Reaver ship was still open and about as inviting as a descent into hell. Duncan led Mal, Sam, Richie Jayne and Dean across the area between the two ships with caution. No signs of life emanated from their target.

Duncan pointed silently at Sam and Jayne indicating that they were to follow him while sending Dean, Richie and Mal toward the cockpit. On high alert they entered the cargo bay of the ship.

Gagging Dean whispered. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Decay, death, destruction. Pick a'D'," Richie offered.

Dean stifled a small laugh and took point as they headed to the front of the ship leaving the others to check out the engine room and compartments at the back.

As they passed through what appeared to be the galley and other gathering areas, Dean frowned. There was no sign that ship held any more Reavers. Was it possible that every one of them had been vaporized? It seemed unlikely that their broadcast had penetrated this far into the ship. It could only mean that all the Reavers had participated in the assault on The Impala.

Carefully, they made their way down a corridor that should lead to the cockpit.

"Well, well. I should have guessed; Dean Winchester," said a disembodied voice.

Dean held up a fist in the universal signal for halt. All three held their weapons at the ready as a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was young dark haired woman wearing a little black dress and heels; very inappropriate for the grungy surroundings.

"Do I know you?" Dean demanded but already suspected he knew the answer.

The brunette laughed as she stepped closer. The grip on their guns visibly clenched a little tighter. "Now, boys don't get trigger happy. I just want to talk. And no we've never met but we do have some mutual acquaintances." Her eyes flashed black.

"Demon." Richie and Dean hissed in unison and moved to stand in front of Mal.

"Are you serious?" Mal asked. "It's just a girl."

"She's like nothing you've ever met," Richie said as he continued to stare at the demon. "Just stay quiet and we'll handle this."

Mal was about to protest but the tone in Richie's voice told him to leave it to the professionals. The captain nodded and stepped back. While the Immortals engaged in conversation with the demon, he whispered into his com for the three others searching the Reaver ship to join them.

"I wouldn't be gloating, bitch," Dean growled. "We just took out your lackeys."

"Ah yes, the Reavers. My sphere of influence doesn't extend very far but we're working on that," she said cryptically. "Very cleaver with the speakers. You're not considered to be the smart one, are you Dean? Sammy was the smart one wasn't he? Too bad he's gone."

Richie and Dean exchanged a silent glance. She didn't know Sam was back. "Shame you didn't hear the broadcast; would have saved me the trouble of having to send your ass back to hell. I don't need a recording to do that." Dean said.

"Your threats are meaningless. You can't hold me without a trap. So, have a little patience. It's not every day a girl gets to meet a legend."

"You've met me. Hope I made your day." Dean quipped.

She grinned. "It's not about you this time Winchester. It's about Richie Ryan. It's a real treat to meet the source of our future victory."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Richie demanded.

"Have you forgotten your time as our guest in the Alliance labs?" She smirked. "You made a wonderful guinea pig."

"What are you talking about? I never saw any Demons there," Richie insisted; fear growing in his voice.

"No of course not but you provided us with wonderful data. Don't you like the PAX? Of course this version was just the prototype. It has some glitches but we've had time to perfect the next version. And we owe it all to your lovely samples."

"Richie don't listen to her she's lying. We destroyed all that stuff. Remember." When Richie didn't respond, Dean grabbed his friends arm and spun him around. The Immortal appeared shell shocked. "Richie, look at me. She's lying. You hear me?"

Richie took a moment to focus his gaze on Dean. "I didn't know. I wouldn't.. I mean…" he trailed off. Silently begging Dean to tell him that the nightmare of his torture would stop coming back to haunt him.

"Demons lie." Dean gripped Richie's shoulder willing him to believe. "You understand me. This is not your fault."

Richie shook his head as if to clear away the memories. "Not my fault," he echoed.

"Damn straight," Dean confirmed. "You with me?" He asked as he studied Richie's face looking for signs that he might give into the panic.

Richie smiled in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, it seems Chloe was right. The alliance is run by demons." He gave a half hearted laugh trying to chase away the feeling that the demon wasn't lying at all but it seemed to be enough to convince the elder Winchester that he was okay.

Dean huffed out a laugh in response, relived that Richie had snapped out of the downward spiral that the painful memories sometimes evoked. "We already knew that."

"Believe what you want, Ryan. The end of humanity is coming and even you self-righteous Immortals won't be immune," the demon gloated.

Dean clapped his friend a final time on the shoulder confirming that all was good before turning to address the demon. "Shut up, hellspawn. As much as I enjoy a good villain's rant, it's time for you to go." Dean took a deep breath and was about to begin the exorcism chant - he knew she'd be able to escape before it was done but at least she'd be gone – when the sound of footsteps drew his attention.

"Ah, the rest of your merry band of hunters has come to join us," She purred. "I do hope your little blonde friend is with them. I've been dying to meet her."

"You stay away from Chloe," Dean snapped.

"So this is our puppet master," Duncan said immediately recognizing the woman for a demon. "Reavers don't make very reliable henchman do they?"

"Duncan MacLeod. I've heard of you too and …," the demon blanched as she spotted who was with him. "That's impossible." Her air of superiority evaporated as she laid eyes on Sam. "You're dead. You are supposed to be dead."

"Well, I'm not."

"Guess, that's not part of the plan?" Dean said as he studied the demons response to his brother's resurrection. "Sam's got you worried, doesn't he?"

She didn't respond.

"Looks like we've thrown a monkey wrench into you plans for universal domination." Dean smiled as he realized he was right.

The demon regained her composure. "We will bring about a war the likes of which you've never seen. Nothing you can do," her gaze never left Sam, "can change that."

Suddenly she was gone.

"Windbag," Dean quipped. "But I do love it when they start monologing."

"What the _Shen sheng de gao wan_ was that?" Jayne asked.

Mal leaned over to the big man. "Demon. Seemed very upset to see Sam walking an' talking."

"Dean what just happened here?" Duncan asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the ship." Dean insisted and looked past the others to his brother. "Something's coming and it seems Sam's the key."

Richie started at Dean's phrasing. "_Go'se_ That's what River was trying to tell me. She said something about keys and Sam."

"River playing Yoda again?" Dean asked. "What'd she tell you Rich?"

"Not here." Duncan commanded. "We can discuss it all back on board The Impala."

With nods of agreement, the six men hurried back to the ship.


	19. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 4

Title: Into the Coming Storm (4/8)

_Chapter Summary_: More questions are raised after the encounter with the demon including whether or not Zoe is infected with the Reaver virus.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Chloe was there to meet them as they came aboard. She could see from the hard look in Dean's eyes that something significant had happened.

"What did you find?" She asked as he approached with the others following in his wake.

"Demon." He huffed out, disgusted by the thought of the creature they'd encountered.

Chloe blinked. "That's unexpected."

"We've got trouble coming," he agreed and then his look softened. "How are you? Doc clear you?"

She laughed. "Truthfully he didn't know what to make of my blood work. Figured there was no point hanging around. So, tell me about this demon."

"We'll get everyone together," Duncan said. "Tell it once."

Chloe nodded.

"What about Zoe?" asked Mal.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "Not sure. You should talk to Simon."

Looks passed between the Immortals. "Where's River?" Duncan asked.

"In the cockpit," the blonde replied. "Simon thought Wash should be with Zoe in case they found anything."

"_Wang ba dan_ Who said she could do that?" Dean snapped. "Richie go make sure your girlfriend doesn't do anything stupid to my baby."

Richie nodded a little surprised at Dean's positive reference to his growing relationship with River. They hadn't talked about it but Richie fully expected to receive the "stay away from the crazy chick" lecture and was a little worried that it hadn't happened.

"And find out what she meant by her last prediction," Dean shouted after him. Richie turned and threw him a half salute before jogging up the steps to find River. Dean watched him climb the steps relieved that there were no visible signs of the near panic from earlier evident in his gait.

Duncan was already on his way to the infirmary. "Jayne, take care of the guns," He called over his shoulder.

Jayne smiled. "Sure thing." The others deposited the rifles and other armaments into the big man's arms before following Duncan to the infirmary.

Dean paused before leaving. "Nice to have someone who appreciates our armory as much as I do," he said. Jayne had taken to the Impala's weapon cabinet as if it were his own personal toy room. Dean had been impressed with the care he'd given to cleaning and handling the guns as they'd prepared for the mission.

Jayne nodded at the compliment before they each went their separate ways.

* * *

Zoe was sitting on the infirmary's patient bed holding her husband's hand as Simon sat in front of a light microscope examining blood samples. Kaylee and Inara were standing off to the side lending moral support to their friends.

Duncan strode into the room. "Simon. What's going on?"

Mal walked over to his first mate. "How you feeling Zoe?"

"Just shiny, sir."

Wash let go of his wife's hand and stormed over to confront Duncan. "What the hell happened?" He shouted forcing himself into Duncan's personal space and causing the Highlander to take a step back. "You promised that everything was going to be fine. The _shen sheng de gao wan_ Immortals were going to take care of everything. Now the Doc's saying there might be something wrong with Zoe's blood.

"I'm sorry." Duncan said; the complete sincerity in his voice throwing Wash off his rant.

"That true Doc?" Mal asked. "Zoe infected?"

Simon sighed and looked up from his equipment. "I don't know. The story the Winchester's told about their encounter with a demon virus, indicated it might take a few hours for anything to show up. I'm just being cautious."

"But you already cleared Chloe," Dean said as he slipped an arm around his girlfriend.

Simon snorted. "Chloe cleared herself. Her blood work is too anomalous for me to even begin to guess what it is supposed to look like. Or even speculate if she's infected without a comparison sample from our Reaver."

Dean looked down at her frowning. "You could still be sick."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Phenomenal healing powers remember? Besides I never came in direct contact with any blood. I don't know what you are all worried about. I healed Zoe."

Simon stood up. "Look, until I've had a chance to examine some samples from the Reaver I'm not clearing Zoe to leave the infirmary. As for Chloe…" he shrugged.

"She stays too. Both woman need to be isolated until we know for sure." Mac said. Chloe stared at him but he stood his ground.

"Fine!" She said grumpily and plopped down in one of the stuffed chairs along the infirmary's far wall.

On a ship full of Immortals a sick bay was unnecessary and the space had been partially converted into a study, with large comfy chairs along one wall and book shelves on a second. Prior to Simon's arrival the medical equipment, what little there was, had been pushed into one corner. Serenity's doctor had reclaimed some of the room, but it still looked more like a library than a medical facility.

Sam leaned over to Dean. "Gee looks like Mac can win an argument with Chloe."

Dean glared up at his brother. "Not now Sam," he growled. "We need to pay our prisoner a little visit."

* * *

Richie walked down the corridor toward the cockpit. His head was still spinning from the revelations the demon had thrown at him. He'd convinced Dean he was okay and silently wondered where the strength had come from to fool his friend.

The door to the cockpit slid open and Richie stepped inside. River was sitting in the pilot's chair, her knees pulled to her chest, intently studying the deserted landscape out the front windows.

As the door slid shut she turned and favored Richie with an open smile which became a frown as she studied the worried expression on his face. With cat-like grace River unfolded her self from the chair and approached him.

He gave her a half hearted smile. "See anything interesting?"

Without a word River folded her arms around his waist and laid her head against his heart. "It's not your fault." She intoned quietly.

Richie's breath hitched as he returned her embrace and rested his head on hers. He didn't respond but simply drew strength from the nearness of her.

Over the past week, he and River had been spending more and more time together. Sam had even commented that his shadow had found a new home.

He didn't like to admit even to himself that he had been letting Mac and Dean take care of him for too long. Richie knew that only River could really understand what he'd been through. Even though his Immortal family had saved his sanity, he knew that in many ways he still wasn't whole. River had somehow shown him the way to reclaim the man he'd used to be. Maybe Dean had also sensed that River was good for him and that was why he'd yet to receive a lecture from his brother about his involvement with the enigmatic woman.

If he really was somehow responsible for unleashing this virus – PAX - what ever it was- on the 'verse than it was about time he stepped up and stopped letting his fears control him.

He reached to lift her chin and stared into her eyes. "What do you know about the Reavers? The demon said that I was the source of the PAX."

"Demons lie," She stated simply as she smiled up at him. Somehow when she said it Richie believed her.

"Then where did it come from?"

"All of us. All the special people that were collected. Demons have been working on taking over since Earth-That-Was. Nothing new. Not your fault."

"No, it was never my fault," he whispered and reached out to stoke her hair, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear.

River nodded as she grasped his hand. "What happened to us will make it better. The door was opened and the circle is complete."

Dean called it Yoda speak but River always made sense to Richie. He smiled for the first time since the demon tried to crash his world. "It all happened to bring Sam here. We can stop what the demons are planning."

"Yes," she said. "Sam is the key."

* * *

Some Helpful Firefly Slang

  
Of course: Dang ran  
Damn it: Zao gao  
Everyone shut up!: Ni men dou bi zui!  
SOB: Wang ba dan  
Nuts/Crazy: Kuang zhe de  
Damn, my god: Ai ya  
Enough of this nonsense: Gou huang tang  
Gdmn monsters: Tian sha de e mo  
(exclamation): Shen sheng de gao wan  
Crap: Go'se 


	20. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 5

_Title:_ Into the Coming Storm (5/8)

_Chapter Summary_: Zoe is infected with the Reaver virus and the crew struggles to find a cure.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mal, Simon and the three Immortals headed back to the cargo bay leaving Wash and the others to babysit Chloe and Zoe.

"Jayne," Dean called to the big man as he approached the weapons cache. "We're going to need the stunners again."

Jayne popped his head out of the storage room. "Hadn't even had a chance to recharge 'em," he said as he handed Dean two of the stun guns. "One's dead but these have power."

"Should be enough to put our prisoner out long enough to get the samples," Dean said as he headed back to where the others were gathered around the holding cell.

They were watching the Reaver on the small monitor that had been installed as part of the storage room makeover. The creature was awake and beating on the walls. Its eyes were full of rage and its mouth open in silent screams but the sound proofing prevented them from hearing it.

Dean handed the other stunner to Sam. "Mal, you and Simon might want to stand back."

Mal nodded and pulled the Doc back to stand with him as he drew his pistol just in case the Reaver broke through.

Hand poised over the controls, Duncan waited for Dean to signal he was ready. Glancing quickly at Sam, both Winchesters nodded as they brought the stunners up.

The door slid open and the Reaver, alerted by the sound, turned to charge them. The brothers fired simultaneously and the creature hit the deck; out cold. Dean moved to kneel by their prisoner checking on its condition.

"All yours, Doc," he confirmed.

The Immortals stood with weapons ready to stun their captive again at the first sign of movement as Simon entered the cell.

Nervously, he knelt down to draw blood. He jumped at every perceived motion from the Reaver.

"Calm down, Doc," Dean said. "We've got you covered. He isn't going anywhere."

"I've just never been this close to one and I didn't expect it to be so horrific," Simon explained as he studied the mutilated body on front of him. "Why do you suppose they carve themselves up this way?"

Shrugs from those gathered indicated that no one had a clue as to why the Reavers damaged themselves.

Simon rolled up the tattered sleeve of the Reaver to expose a vein. "I wonder if they are trying to rid themselves of the demonic infection growing within them."

"You know that might be the case," Sam said. "It may feel like something's eating them up from the inside. Until the change is complete and their humanity stripped away, they try to fight it.'

"Does it matter? They're frickin' crazy," Dean replied.

"Well, that goes without saying," Sam agreed. "But the more we understand about the change, the better we'll be able to fight it."

"Maybe," Dean said. "Almost done there, Doc."

Simon filled another vial with blood and then gathered up his things. "I think I have enough to get started."

Wash's panicked voice blared over their coms. "Simon, you need to get back here. Something's wrong with Zoe."

Immediately Mal and Duncan took off for the infirmary. Dean indicated to Sam and Simon to join them while he took care of getting the Reaver back into lock-up.

* * *

"Zoe, honey you need to calm down." Wash pleaded as he watched his agitated wife pace the infirmary.

"I can't" she snapped as she clutched at her head. "I … I just can't," she repeated. Her stride quickened as she turned and walked the length of the room and back again.

Chloe and Wash both tried to hold her but she shrugged them off. "Don't touch me." She yelled; the normally calm demeanor of Serenity's XO completely gone.

"Zoe." Mal called as he walked into the room followed closely by Mac, Sam and Simon. "You not feeling so good?" He stepped in front of her doing his best to guide her back to the patient bed.

She snarled and backhanded him across the face sending him sprawling against the counter. "I'm guessing that's a no." Mal quipped as he dabbed the blood from his lip.

"Sam, Mac see if you can hold her while I administer a sedative," Simon commanded as he ran to a drawer to get the appropriate medication.

Duncan moved to grab her left arm, while Sam grabbed her right and forcibly pulled her back to the bed. Zoe fought against them. "Don't touch me. It hurts. It hurts." She cried as anguished howls of pain escaped her lips.

The others in the room stood silently as the two Immortals labored to hold her steady.

"Zoe, listen to me." Sam ordered. "You can fight this. We can help you but you have to let us."

Zoe's struggle lessened as her unfocused eyes looked toward Sam and she shuddered. "Help me," she whispered.

Sam met her gaze, forcing her to focus on him. "Look at me. You have to calm down. Can you do that?"

Zoe nodded and slumped against Sam; the fight having left her for the moment. Carefully, Duncan helped him maneuver her onto the bed. Simon came forward with the sedative and plunged the needle into her arm. Sighing, she allowed her self to drift into oblivion.

"How did you do that?" Wash asked Sam.

"Do what?" Sam wondered confusion creasing his brow.

"We've been trying to calm her for ages before Wash finally called for Simon," Chloe explained. "Yet you calmed her with a few platitudes."

"What the _Shen sheng de gao wan_ just happened." Dean demanded as he rushed into the infirmary followed closely by Jayne.

"Zoe was out of control and Simon gave her a sedative," Sam replied. "She's fine now."

"She's not fine," Wash shouted, panic creeping into his voice. "She's infected."

"That true, Doc?" Mal asked.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I'll need to take another blood sample and compare it to the Reaver's. But my first impression is that Wash is right. She's definitely not fine." Simon grabbed the supplies he needed to take another vial of blood from Zoe.

Dean pulled Chloe to him. "You okay?" he asked concern written all over his face.

Chloe ran a hand along his cheek as if trying to smooth out the worry lines. "I'm fine. Whatever happened to Zoe, wasn't transferred when I healed her. Actually, I don't understand why I couldn't heal her completely."

"Maybe it was just some kind of panic from the Reaver attack," he suggested hopefully.

"Maybe," she repeated. "But that still doesn't explain how Sam was able to calm her when no one else could."

Dean turned to glare at his little brother, who along with the others, was focused on Zoe. Sam turned as if sensing his bothers scrutiny. "What's up Dean?" he asked.

"How about you explain what you did to Zoe?"

"Why does everyone think I had anything to do with that? She was calming down on her own." Sam insisted.

"Because you did," Mac said. "I felt her respond to you Sam. There was a connection."

"That doesn't make any sense," Sam protested.

"Find anything yet Simon?" Mal asked the Doctor.

"Give me minute, please." Simon said testily as he bent over the microscope. "I've barely had a chance to compare…uh oh."

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Wash demanded. "That did not sound good."

Ignoring Wash's question, Simon scrubbed a hand across his face and settled in to examine the samples again. The room held its collective breath waiting for the doctor's report. Simons sighed and slumped back in his chair.

"There's evidence of an unusual substance in Zoe's blood that matches the sample from the Reaver." He admitted. "I don't understand. It wasn't in the first sample."

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look. "That's what happened to the victims from the first virus," Sam said reluctantly. "It took a while for the virus to develop enough to appear in the blood samples."

"I don't understand," Inara interjected. "This ship is warded. I drew the big trap myself. How did is get in here?"

"I don't know." Duncan said. "Maybe this virus is able to get around our protections. Maybe that's what it's designed to do."

"You don't know? You don't know?! Then what good are all of you charms?" Wash shouted at the four hunters as he dug into his pocket and flung the protection amulet at Duncan. "Is she going to turn into one of – of those things?" He was vibrating with rage.

Duncan picked up the charm from the floor and turned it over in his palm. "Wash…I'm sorry."

"Save it," he snapped and went to stand next to the unconscious form of his wife. He took her hand and pressed it to his chest. "I won't let her become one of those things." He looked over to meet his captain's eye. "Mal don't let this happen."

Mal stepped over to take Zoe's other hand. "Wash. We'll figure the _gorram_ thing out but if it comes to it, I'll do what's necessary."

"Whoa. Nobody's shooting Zoe not while I can heal her." Chloe protest and started to move toward the 1st officer.

Dean reached out a hand to stop her. "No Chloe. It's too dangerous. Besides you already tried."

"Well, I'm going to try again," She said shrugging off his grip. The petite blond shoved her way past the gathered group to stand at Zoe's bedside. Closing her eyes to improve her focus, she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. Confusion lined her brow. She opened her eyes and tried again, willing her powers to do their job.

Dean recognized the futility in her action as he came to stand beside her. "Not working?" He asked quietly placing a comforting arm around her waist.

Sadly, she shook her head. "It's like there's nothing wrong with her. I've got nothing to focus on." She looked up at Wash who had silent tears drifting down his face. "I'm sorry. I don't understand. My ability has never failed me before."

"That's because you are not the key." River's melodic voice cut through the silence that had descended upon the group.

"Oh great Yoda speaks." Dean snarked as he turned to face the new arrivals. "Richie, she tell you anything we'd understand?"

Richie took in the gathering in front of him. "What's going on? Is Zoe alright?"

"Sam can fix her. Don't worry." River said.

"How River? How can I fix her?" Sam asked. "Chloe's the healer, not me."

Enigmatically River smiled and approached Sam. "You are the key and you can fix her."

"Somebody want to translate here?" Dean demanded, looking at Richie for the answer. "What did River tell you?"

Richie waited as eyes turned to him for an explanation. "From what I can tell, Sam is here because there's something about him that has the power to defeat the demon's plans."

"The demon did seem mighty distressed to find Sam up and around." Mal said.

"And you did calm Zoe down." Duncan added. "Maybe you can control the Reavers."

"That's right!" Richie said brightly. "The demon indicated that she had influence over them. What if you do to?"

Sam shook his head. "This is crazy. I don't have any powers and I haven't had a vision since I woke up on Miranda."

Chloe moved to stand beside him. "Sam maybe you just haven't really tried to access that part of you."

"Well this is all wonderful conjecture but Zoe is turning into a Reaver and I want to know how all this is going to help her." Wash said angrily.

"Control the source and the blood of the Immortal key." River whispered as she held Sam's arm. "You can save her."

"Sam, give the Doc some of your blood." Dean said. "Let's see if Miss Cryptic is right." Dean wasn't happy with the idea that Sam was at the center of demon plans again. He thought they'd left that all behind when Yellow Eyes bit the dust. He should have known that there was more to Sam's reappearance then simple wishful thinking.

Sam sighed. "Fine. Take my blood." He said and offered his arm up to the Doc.


	21. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 6

_Title:_ Into the Coming Storm (6/8)

_Chapter Summary_: Sam confronts the Reaver as he and the rest of the crew try to determine his role in the conflict to come.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Once Sam had given up his blood sample, Duncan ushered everyone except Wash and Zoe out of the infirmary. "Let's let the Doc do his thing in peace while we pay a visit to our unwelcome guest."

The ten of them walked the rest of the way to the cargo bay in relative silence.

"I say we throw Sam in with the Reaver and see if he ain't got some mystical power," Jayne said.

Dean whirled on Jayne. "That is not happening," he growled.

Jayne didn't back down from the anger. "Hell, he's Immortal what's it matter if he goes round about with a Reaver?"

Chloe slipped her hand into Dean's. "Jayne's right," she said trying to pull him away from the big man.

"Well thems two words I'd never thought I'd hear put together," Mal laughed breaking the tension in the room. Jayne just looked confused; not sure if he was being insulted.

Dean shoulders slumped as he looked at his little brother. "You sure about this?"

Sam nodded. "I'm game but I have no idea what to do."

"I might have some techniques that could help you with your abilities," Chloe said. "Stuff that I learned when I was trying to develop mine." With that, she dragged Sam off to talk.

"Jayne, those stunners recharged yet?" Duncan asked. "We may need them."

"Uh, I'll check," he said walking toward the weapons cache.

Dean watched Chloe and Sam; their heads bent together in deep discussion. Chloe had used a wide range of focusing techniques as she'd learned to control her healing abilities. Dean hoped the crash course she was giving Sam would be enough to determine if he truly was able to connect in some freaky way to the Reavers.

Richie came to stand next to him. "River says that all the testing the Alliance did was so that they could develop an infection that even Immortals couldn't fight off."

"The demons want to turn everyone into mindless foot soldiers?" Dean wondered.

"Appears that way. Capture the best genetics of the past few generations to create the ultimate virus. With no hunters, Immortals or even civilians to oppose them the demons would have the run of this plane of existence."

"The demons already here would have the power to unleash what ever evils they wanted with no one capable of stopping them," Duncan offered as he joined the conversation.

The others had gathered around to listen to the brainstorming of the Immortals. Their mood was one of worried frustration. Mal and his crew were completely out of their realm of experience.

"That don't sound good," Mal said. The darkness in his eyes betraying the light hearted tone of his voice. "You saying the Alliance really _is_ controlled by demons."

"Maybe not controlled, but my guess is that there are definitely some demons using the Alliance resources to further their agenda," Duncan said.

"Any way to know who's on the demonic payroll?" the captain asked.

The Highlander shook his head. "We are definitely flying blind here."

"And Sam is the key?" Kaylee asked. "What does that mean?"

Dean scrubbed a hand across his face. It was always a crap shoot trying to understand the motivation of evil and it had been centuries since demons had tried to break through on this scale. "You guys don't ask the easy questions do you?" he sighed.

"The questions are easy, Dean," Duncan quipped. "It's the answers that are hard."

"Any question that puts my brother smack in the middle of a demon war is not the kind of question, I want to be asking," he admitted.

Duncan nodded. He was as frustrated as Dean when it came to understanding what role Sam might play and he definitely didn't like feeling at the mercy of River's cryptic pronouncements.

"When we understand how Sam fits in then we'll understand what we have to do next."

"What about Zoe?" Mal asked. "Can we save her? The last time you ran into a demon created virus everybody died. Tell me the same _gorram_ thing ain't gonna happen here?"

Dean was saved from answering as Jayne returned holding the stunners. "Thought we was gonna let Sam have at 'em?"

"Just a little back up, big guy," Dean said.

Silence descended over the group as they waited for Sam and Chloe. Chloe looked toward Dean and nodded. Sam straightened his shoulders and approached the group.

"Well, I'm as ready as twenty minutes of preparation can make me," he said.

Dean held up the stunner. "I've got your back whatever the plan."

"Chloe thinks that I should be able to reach him through the door," Sam explained. "So we'll try that first before we put anyone in danger."

Dean nodded and took a position with the others watching the Reaver on the monitor. The creature was pacing and pounding on the walls. Since it had woken from its last go around with the stunner, its behavior had been one of extreme agitation.

Sam glanced quickly at the monitor before placing his hand on the door for focus. After a moment, he placed his other hand there as well and leaned his head in as if trying to hear something just out of reach.

"Look!" Kaylee exclaimed, pointing at the display. A chorus of shushing followed but everyone's eyes were riveted to the screen. The Reaver was slowly approaching the door its hand stretched out before it. As it contacted the portal, Sam jumped back as if burned.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I just…it startled me," he explained.

As Sam looked at the monitor, the Reaver let lose a howl; eerie in its silence as it could not penetrate the cell's soundproofing.

Chloe placed a hand on Sam's arm. "Try again. It was working. Don't be afraid to just go with the feeling," she encouraged. "See if you can understand what its thinking."

Sam nodded, shook out the nervous energy from his hands before placing them back on the door. Immediately the Reaver responded. When the creature touched the door this time, Sam flinched but stayed focused; eyes closed, head tilted in concentration.

Suddenly, Sam straightened and stared at the door. He reached over and was about to flip the switch to open the door when Dean's hand on his arm stopped him. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"It's okay." He assured his brother.

Dean and the others looked at him like he was about to do something crazy which it appeared he was.

"Sam, you sure about this?" Duncan pressed.

"I need to be. I need to see him."

Duncan nodded to Dean to take up the position on the opposite side of the doorway. Stunner at the ready, he waved the mortals back. "Okay Sam, go ahead."

Sam opened the door and stood waiting for the Reaver. The creature took a tentative step out of the cell and fell to its knees in front of him.

Dean let out a low whistle. "My brother, king of the Reavers."

Sam waved him into silence. "It's okay," he addressed the creature. "You don't have to do that."

The creature stood and glared at those assembled. Everyone stood stock still not wanting to draw the attention of the Reaver. It made some growling noises and gestured but didn't move from its position in front of Sam.

"No. No." Sam repeated. When the creature gestured again at the others. "Please go back in the cell.

The creature focused on Sam again and growled before backing into the cell. Duncan hit the switch and the door slid closed.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked. The others in the room adding their incredulity to Dean's

Sam waved them into silence. "I can communicate with it. I'm not sure I explain it." He paused searching for the right words. "It's like tuning a radio. Once I found the right frequency, it was easy."

"Easy?" Dean asked. "You were mucking around in that thing's brain. How is that easy?"

"I don't know. How could Andy make you let him drive the Impala?"

Confusion crossed Dean's face before he finally placed the reference. "You mean Obi Wan Andy?"

Sam nodded. "He was at Cold Oak. He could put images and commands into other people's head's. I think that's what I was doing only in this case I could hear the Reavers response."

"Gotta tell you Sam, not comfortable with that."

"Me neither," Jayne agreed. "Sam ain't gonna turn those freaky powers on us?"

"Well now see I always thought Jayne was real similar to a Reaver." Mal joked. "Sam you should check."

"That ain't funny, Mal," Jayne said and backed away from Sam.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it wouldn't work any way," the younger Winchester assured them

"Actually," Chloe interjected. "You should try on one of us just to be sure."

Sam thought about this. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that.

"We need to know." Duncan insisted.

"You should use your brother. If you fry his brain, we may not notice." Richie teased as Dean made a face at him.

"I guess I should try." Sam said as he turned back to face Dean.

"Dude, I am not your guinea pig."

"You are now," he said. Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes as he tried to tap into the power that had controlled the Reaver.

"Should I be clicking like a chicken or something?"

"Shush!"

As time dragged on and Dean didn't cluck like a chicken or really do anything unusual, it was obvious, and much to everyone's relief, that talking to Reavers was the limit of Sam's powers; at least at this point.

Finally Sam stepped back from his brother. "Nope nothing there," he admitted.

"I could have told you that," Richie quipped.

Dean let loose with a fake laugh. "Ha ha, Good one," he mocked. "You do know you're not as funny as you think you are?"

Sam tried not to laugh. "Richie might be right. Your brain may not be a good choice. Maybe I should try someone else."

"Alright that's enough boys," Duncan said stepping in to the conversation. He sent Chloe a look that said 'they never grow out of it do they?' She smiled in agreement.

"Best we get back to the matter at hand." Mal said trying to focus the group. "Did you learn anything about the demons plans? What about how the alliance fits into all this?"

"Other than wanting to kill everyone," Sam sighed. "No, nothing really coherent. It's like trying to have a conversation with a crazy person. Its thoughts were disjointed. Random."

"But the killing part you got?" Dean smirked.

"It was its overriding desire. What it was designed to do." Sam explained.

"But you stopped it from acting on those feelings." Inara observed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, kinda surprised me too." Sam admitted.

River laughed and clapped her hands. "He figured it out. Sam is the one who can control them."

"That's why the demon was afraid." Richie said. "She knew you had this power."

As what he'd accomplished filtered in, Sam began to laugh hysterically at the overwhelming reality of the situation. "It's like Dean said, I'm king of the Reavers."


	22. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 7

_Title:_ Into the Coming Storm (7/8)

_Chapter Summary_: Sam now know he can control the Reavers but is it enough to stop Zoe from becoming one.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Glad you find this so hilarious," Dean snapped.

"Actually Dean, it scares the _go'se_ out of me." Sam admitted as his got his hysterical laughter under control. "I mean, why do I even have this ability? Who's made this possible?"

"If you don't mind, how about pondering the meanin' of the 'verse some other time. Because I'm wonderin' how this new found ability might help fix Zoe?" Mal asked.

"Let's hope that Simon has found something," Duncan said. "In the meantime we have to get back to Capitol city; talk with the Council. This officially just got bigger than us."

"What about Zoe?" Mal repeated.

"The council has better medical facilities." Chloe offered. "We can get her there and hope - "

"Hope what? That she's not gone Reaver in the days it will take to get there," Mal interrupted.

"You got a better idea?" Dean asked.

Mal started to answer but was stopped by Simon's voice over the com. "Sam, I need you in sick bay. Now, Zoe's awake and - " his voice cut off.

The Winchesters were up the stairs before Simon's plea was finished. Mal and the others followed but were blocked by Duncan.

"Mal you and Inara go see to Zoe," Duncan said. "But I need the rest of you to get this boat back in the air."

The two rushed past as Duncan continued to address the rest of the crew. "Richie, you and River get us flying; shortest and fastest route possible back to Persephone, it's on the way to the core and we'll need to pick up Serenity. Kaylee, engine room. Jayne, lock down the weapons and then see if Kaylee needs any help. Chloe, we'll contact Joe and get the council ready for our arrival.

One by one the crew took off on their assignments. Duncan walked with Chloe toward her command center to contact the Hunter/Watcher council. "Well, this should be fun," she said.

"Let's just hope Joseph is up for the challenge."

"The first apocalypse is always the hardest," Chloe quipped.

* * *

Sam skidded to a halt at the entrance to the infirmary, quickly assessing the scene. Simon and Wash were down and dazed. He pointed Dean toward the doctor while he approached Zoe.

"Stay Back." Zoe yelled when she saw the Winchesters. She had a wild look in her eye and was wielding a scalpel like a knife keeping everyone away from her. "I have to get it out. I have to get it out." She repeated the phrase like a mantra as she turned the cutting tool on her arm and started to slice.

"Stop it, Zoe," Sam commanded. Unlike before her response was instantaneous. He was getting better at connecting to her Reaver nature.

The scalpel paused in its downward stroke as Zoe looked up, confusion crossed her face. "I have to get it out," she whispered.

Sam approached her, hands held out in supplication. "I know and we will, but not like this."

Zoe stared at him. "I have –" she stopped her recital and waited as Sam came closer.

"Give me the knife," he said. She held the instrument out toward him and Sam snatched it from her fingers never breaking eye contact. "It's okay." His voice was calm and soothing forcing her to stay focused on him.

Dean reached Simon, helped him to his feet and then moved onto Wash. Simon came up behind the now motionless Zoe and plunged the needle containing the sedative into her arm. Sam caught her as she collapsed and with Simon's help they laid her back on the bed.

"What happened?" Mal asked as he and Inara arrived on the scene.

"The sedative wore off more quickly than I'd anticipated and her condition is getting worse."

"I couldn't hold her." Wash lamented. "She wouldn't listen to me." There was a bloody gash across his chest and he looked like he'd lost a lot of blood.

"Wash," Inara gasped as she came to stand beside him. "You're hurt."

He shook his head. "Not any more. Immortal remember. Lucky me," he snapped and let loose his anger and frustration at the irony of the situation by punching the wall in the infirmary. The sound of bone snapping was clear.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Washes arm before he could do it again. "You'll heal but that's still not a smart thing to do."

"What's it matter? Zoe's going to die and I'm going to live forever. It's _Go'se_!" he cried and slumped into one of the armchairs.

"Wash, we'll find a solution. We always do." Dean tried to talk to him but the newest Immortal just waved him away.

Dean sighed and went to check on Sam. "Dude, you didn't even need to focus hard."

"I know. It's getting easier." He admitted. "In fact I can almost sense Zoe with out trying, now."

"I'd like to believe that's a good thing."

"Me too."

"Doc, what do you say?" Mal asked. "Got a fix for Zoe?"

"I'm afraid not, Mal." Simon shook his head in defeat. "Maybe if I had access to a fully-loaded lab. I think I could synthesize a vaccine from Sam's blood but this infirmary has the bare essentials. Nothing sophisticated enough to help Zoe."

"What about a transfusion?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't work that way." Simon replied. "I need to decode and isolate the part of your blood that carries the immunity - "

"No you misunderstand." Sam interrupted. "Just pump my blood into her and pump hers out until we're sure it's all been replaced."

Simon shook his head. "It still doesn't work like that."

"You're both wrong." Dean said. "If it were a simple infection, Chloe would have been able to heal Zoe. It has to be more than that."

"But River said my blood could fix her."

"Maybe blood is a – you know – a metaphor for something else," Dean said. "Who knows what she really meant."

Mal interrupted the exchange. "Don't see that it would hurt to try. 'Specially if Sam's willing."

"_Zao gao_," Sam said. "Dean's right. We're taking River literally and have been thinking about this wrong way."

"Why don't you just say use the exorcism rite that sent the other Reavers away?" Inara asked.

"That killed the other Reavers." Dean reminded her.

"No wait. I think – let me check something." Sam said as he walked to the library that lined the back of the infirmary.

The others waited in silence as Sam scanned the shelves. "What are you thinking, Sammy?" Dean finally asked.

He waved off his brother as he continued his search. He pulled out a book, flipped through it and replaced it before moving on.

"Let me help." Dean insisted as he came over to watch what his brother was doing. "What are you looking for?"

Sam shook his head. "I'll know it when I see it." He reached for another book and smiled as he flipped it open.

Dean shook his head when he realized what volume his brother had selected. "No way Dude, that's full of dark magic; controlling demons, blood rituals. You can't want that."

"Don't you see? I already have control of the Reaver part," Sam explained as he pointed to the Latin passages. "If I use this ritual, I think I can get rid of it without hurting Zoe."

"That's a big 'if'. Plus you need like a gallon of blood from a willing donor along with other internal organs. That's why these rituals don't get performed; human sacrifice is not a life affirming experience."

"It will be easy for an Immortal to supply those items," he said. "What about these other things, you have them on board?"

"Sam," Dean pleaded without looking at the list. "I'm not gonna let you do this."

"Do what?" Wash asked as he joined the brothers. "Cause if it's gonna fix Zoe, I'm gonna have to ask very nicely that he please do it."

"You don't understand," Dean snapped. "This ain't some simple séance. This is powerful mojo; people end up wrong if these things go out of control."

"Won't happen," Sam insisted.

"You can't know that."

"Well, I can't do nothing and let Zoe die." The two stared at each other in silent challenge. Dean hung his head in resignation.

"Fine, I'll go get what you need," he said and went to the storage room on the cargo bay to collect the things on Sam's list.

"What can we do?" Simon asked.

"I'm going to need you to bleed me of a gallon of blood. Don't worry can't die, remember," Sam added when he saw the doctors face go pale. "As for the rest of you, it might be best if you didn't watch."

"As much as I want you to help Zoe and I really appreciate what you're willing to do - Are you sure?" Wash asked."

"I wouldn't do anything less for a friend," Sam said and laid a comforting hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Come on Wash," Inara cajoled. "Why don't I take you to the shuttle so you can get some rest and let Sam do his thing?"

The weary immortal nodded and allowed him self to be led away.

"Sam," Mal started but words failed him.

"I know. I'm gonna do my _gorram_ best to save her, Mal."

The captain smiled silent thanks as he left to find something to occupy his mind until it was over.

Dean returned carrying a box which he set on the counter with a thud.

"That's everything," he said gruffly and faced his brother. "Alright let's do this before I change my mind and lock you in your room for your own safety."

"I think it would be best if you left Dean," Sam insisted.

"No way. In fact I should be the one doing the ritual."

"You can't. It has to be someone who can talk to demons."

"I talk to demons all the time. I think I can intimidate one into leaving Zoe."

"Not like that," Sam said and pointed to his head. "Like this."

"Oh, yeah that would have to be you," Dean reluctantly admitted.

"I think that's what River meant. Any Immortal could survive the donation of the blood but only I have the ability to control the demonic nature of the reaver to complete this ritual. That's the key to defeating it."

"Assuming this ritual is the right thing to do in the first place," Dean said.

Sam got a faraway look in his eyes and cocked his head as if listening to an unseen voice. "It is."

"Sam?" Dean stared at his brother. "You okay?"

The younger Winchester snapped his focus back on his brother with a smile. "I'm fine. Now you need to go. I don't need you hovering over me like a mother hen."

"I do not… I am not," Dean sputtered as he grabbed his brother's arm and studied Sam's face. "You sure about this? You're about to kill yourself at least twice while performing dark magic. How can you ask me to leave?"

"It's better if I don't have an audience, especially you. Simon's medical assistance is what I need most."

Dean glared at the Doctor. "He's a civilian Sam. What if something goes wrong?"

"Then it really wouldn't have mattered if you were here or not."

"Sam," Dean growled.

"Do I have to call Duncan and Richie to drag you out of here?"

"You wouldn't! Yeah, you would." Resigned Dean squeezed his brothers arm before releasing it and without another word left the infirmary."

"Lock it will you Doc. I don't trust him."

Simon nodded and sealed the door. "I don't know about this Sam. Am I really going to have to cut out your liver?" Simon asked. He knew Latin and had been reading over the ritual as the Winchesters argued. "I'm not typically comfortable with deliberately killing my patients."

"Simon, I need you to help me here." Sam placed a hand on each of the doctor's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Zoe's life depends on it and I will survive this. You need to trust me."

He nodded slowly "For Zoe. I can do this."

"Good man," Sam said as he released him and went to look through the box that Dean had delivered. "Symbols first and then the human sacrifice."

* * *

Firefly Slang  
Crap: Go'se  
Damn it: Zao gao


	23. Into The Coming Storm: Chapter 8

_Title:_ Into the Coming Storm (8/8)

_Summary_: The Immortal hunters have joined forces with the crew of Serenity in hopes of capturing a Reaver and finding out what these creatures really are. Unfortunately, the answers are not what they expected.  


* * *

  
**Chapter 8**

"That's it, I've had it." Chloe said as she stood and approached Dean who had been pacing the galley for the last ten minutes. "Give me that."

"What?"

"Your com. You've already paged Sam a dozen times. They're not answering and it's just annoying the rest of us." Chloe said as she reached up and pulled the offending piece of technology out of his ear. "At least Wash had enough sense to let Inara put him to bed, maybe you should get some rest too."

"I'm not taking a nap. What am I five?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't answer that and give me back my com."

"No, I won't. And will you please sit down? I don't care what you do just stop the _Gorram_ pacing."

Dean slouched into one of the kitchen chairs and went silent. Chloe sat down beside him. "Look I know you're worried about Sam and his new abilities but he's Immortal now. Very little can hurt him."

"It's Sam," he said by way of explanation.

Chloe smiled sympathetically at him. "Old habits die hard but it's time to put this one to rest."

"Chloe what he's doing – "

"I know and I'm not comfortable with his choice but he's right; Zoe's dead without this."

"She may be dead any way and take Sam with her."

"He's Immortal," she reminded Dean again. "I don't see that as a possibility. Please just try to relax."

Dean sighed and nodded indicating he'd try.

"Good," she said and returned to her command center to finish filling Joseph in on what they'd found.

Dean turned around to face Mal and Jayne who were trying to keep themselves occupied playing some cards. "Deal me in, boys. It seems I'm done pacing."

"Can I play?" asked Kaylee as she entered the galley and settled in at the table. "All's Pai an jiao jue in the engine room. Even made a few fixes. Should improve our fuel usage."

"Do I want to know?" Dean asked.

She laughed. "Doncha' trust me?"

"Yeah surprisingly, I do. Show me later." Right now Dean was too worried about Sam to care what Kaylee might have done to his baby.

His lack of interest surprised her. "You 'kay? Cause, I 'spected more grumpiness from ya over me fiddling around," she teased unaware of what was happening with Sam.

Dean threw her a half smile, "Just preoccupied, I promise to be outraged later." He shared the rough version of how Sam was trying to help Zoe.

"Oh!"

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

* * *

"I'm pushing us to our limit which, thanks to what Kaylee did, should get us to Persephone in four days," Richie announced as he and River entered the galley. "We'll be very low on fuel so let's hope we don't run into any problems."

"That's good work Richie, Kaylee," Duncan acknowledged as he and Chloe joined the group around the table.

"Any word on Sam, yet?' Richie asked, taking a seat across from the elder Winchester.

Dean shook his head. It had been more than an hour and he was going nuts. Cards with Mal, Jayne and Kaylee was barely holding his attention.

"Joseph's getting the word out. Calling in every Immortal he can find." Chloe informed them turning the conversation away from the topic of Sam. "Should be quite the gathering by the time we land."

"He's also had the researchers working on the whole PAX/demon connection since we first told him what we'd discovered," Duncan added.

"Feels like the end of the 'verse." Kaylee said. "But you guys always win right?"

"Damn straight, half pint." Dean said trying to reassure her and himself.

"There's actually some good news," Chloe said. "Joseph already has an Immortal inside Alliance medical. That contact should be able to help us find where the PAX and its other incarnations are being manufactured and hopefully the demon at its source."

Dean eyed Chloe suspiciously. "And who would this mysterious contact be?"

Chloe threw him a half smile and he groaned. "Methos?! When did he ever volunteer for anything."

"Who's Methos?" Mal asked.

Dean started to answer but Chloe raised a finger at him. "Don't say anything," and she turned to address Mal. "An Immortal who has been in the medical field for most of his life. He's been using his alias as Dr. Benjamin Adams for quite some time so the persona was well established."

"But Dean don't like him." Jayne observed. "That mean we can't trust him?"

"Dean doesn't like him for personal reasons." Duncan explained. "Just ignore him."

"Ridiculous personal reasons," Chloe added.

"Guy's an ass," Dean muttered.

"Annywaay." Chloe drawled. "He'll be refocusing his activities, so hopefully by the time we land; we'll know exactly who our demon is -- or at least our demon lackey.

Chloe was interrupted by Sam's voice over the com.

"Guys, it worked," he announced.

Everyone raced toward the infirmary with Dean leading the way.  


* * *

The group entered the Infirmary to find Wash already there comforting his wife. She was sitting calmly on the bed a weary smile on her face. Dean stalked over to where Sam sat on the other bed. He looked pale but otherwise unharmed.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, a world of meaning in that one word.

His brother nodded. "I'm fine. My Immortal healing has me almost back to normal."

"Normal," Richie snorted as he strode to the other side of the bed. "Well that remains to be seen."

Sam laughed. "Okay, you're right. Normal doesn't begin to describe today."  
Mal approached Zoe. "You all there?"

Her smile brightened with the arrival of her crew mates. "Never felt better, Captain."

"She okay?" Kaylee leaned over to ask Simon.

"Like it never happened."

The engineer smiled and flung herself at Zoe giving her a big hug. Moments later Inara joined the group hug. Over the heads of the woman, Zoe acknowledged the others in the room and mouthed a silent thank you toward Sam.

Mal looked to Sam and Simon. "Guessin' it worked. No more reaver?"

"I can't sense her at all," Sam assured him. "She's clean."

"Well don't that just beat all." He shook his head in disbelief. "You done good Sam." Mal said as he clapped the Immortal on the shoulder. "I can't thank you enough."

"Just promise me no one else gets infected," Sam said trying to sound light hearted. "I really don't want to have to do that again."

"I'll second that." Simon begged. "Seriously, I don't think I will ever get used to watching you guys come back from the dead."

"It's no fun for us either," Richie added.

The crew continued to revel in Sam's achievement and Zoe's recovery. Each person taking the opportunity to prove to them selves that the pair were really okay.

Wash moved to Sam's bedside. "I don't know what to say," he began. "What you did to save her - "

Sam shook off his gratitude. "I did what had to be done."

"Well, thank you," he said quietly. "You guys are quite the group."

Duncan came to stand next to his newest student. "Wash, that's what we do. But you should also realize that you're part of this group now."

"It's true," Richie said. "You're going to be hanging with us for a long time to come."

"Trust me. These guys are hard to get rid of and believe me I've tried." Chloe teased.

"Hey," Dean, Duncan and Richie snapped in unison.

"Darlin' you know your life is incomplete without me in it." Dean said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Chloe laughed. "Oh really?"

"As usual, I do all the work and Dean gets the girl." Sam smiled.

"As it should be," Dean quipped. Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to Richie for support.

"Dude, don't look at me. I've been watching that happen for five hundred years." Richie groused. At that moment, River came up and slipped under his am and leaned into him in a way that matched Dean and Chloe.

"Your turn. There is much to do and we will find our way together." She said smiling up at him. He was startled how right it felt to have her close to him.

"You sure about this?"

River nodded and snuggled in closer. Richie looked over at Dean, waiting for him to make a crack about the crazy girl.

"You're a big boy Richie. You can pick you own girls."

"Since when do you believe that?" he laughed

The elder Winchester shrugged and looked at Chloe. Richie realized that maybe he had their female immortal to thank for Dean's attitude change.

"Richie, not you too," Sam laughed. "Mac, please tell me I'm not the odd Immortal out here."

Duncan smiled as he shook his head. "We bachelors will hit the town once this is over."

Wash laughed as he headed back to claim his girl. "Doc, ok if I take Zoe back to our quarters?"

Simon nodded. "Get some rest Zoe."

Silence permeated the infirmary, as the group watched Wash lead Zoe away to their quarters. They'd come very close to losing her and the reality of what had been done to save their crew mate was on everyone's mind.

Duncan looked around at the people assembled. They'd won this battle thanks to Sam's unique abilities but there were bigger fights looming.

"It's not over yet," he said drawing the attention of all assembled. "There's a war coming and we are flying right into the middle of it."


	24. By Any Other Name: Chapter 1

**Title:** By Any Other Name (1/6)

**Summary**: The Immortal!Hunters and Mal's crew stop on Persephone where they run into some Alliance trouble. Sam's abilities continue to evolve leading to more questions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean found Sam sitting in front of the Reaver's cell.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Meditating," Sam replied as he leaned back against the wall.

"Communing with your feminine side?" Dean slipped down the wall to rest next to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Five hundred years and that's the best you can come up with?"

Dean shrugged and then indicated the prison behind them. "Any new insight from leatherface?"

"He's not exactly a chatty fellow," Sam said. "I'm just practicing my control."

"Not sure how comfortable I am with you yakking it up with the dark side."

"I'm not that comfortable with it myself."

"Then don't."

"It's not that simple Dean. I was given this," he waved a hand distractedly at his head, "ability and it's already saved Zoe. It's a way to control Reavers. You know I can't just ignore it."

"Remember those powers you had before?" When Sam nodded he continued, "Well you did a pretty good job ignoring them and everything turned out all right."

"Did I?" The younger Winchester hung his head. "I wouldn't know."

Dean sighed. _Of course not._ This Sam hadn't lived the year leading up to the discovery of Dean's Immortality; how that had changed the playing field when Immortals entered the fight against demons and scary monsters. This Sam had never met Duncan, Chloe or Richie but had died on the mud covered street in that shithole in South Dakota. Dean still didn't understand how the deal he'd made to bring Sam back from the dead all those years ago had led to his brother's resurrection on Miranda but it didn't really matter. Sam was really here and Dean didn't mind filling in the blanks. He suspected that Sam had trouble dealing with the details of a history he'd never remember and it didn't help that Dean kept forgetting he'd never lived those years.

"Well trust me. What ever mojo ol' yellow eyes gave you, you never tapped into again. And we did just fine without any freaky mind powers."

"You think these new abilities come from –" Sam gestured toward the ground.

"No!"

He eyed Dean suspiciously.

"I mean that we have a ship with six Immortals on board and a hell of a lot of fire power, I don't know that you need to play at being the Great Kreske, if it makes you uncomfortable."

When Sam didn't respond, Dean added, "Even more so, if you're _not _ uncomfortable."

"I just think I should be prepared. I promise if I start to feel evil, I'll let you know." Sam laughed ruefully.

Dean tensed. "Don't even joke about that. We're Immortal. That makes us the good guys. Got it?"

Sam nodded as he smiled at his brother. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good!" Dean smacked Sam's leg for emphasis. He paused tilting his head trying to catch a wayward sound.

"What?"

"Engines are shifting. We must be approaching Persephone."

"You can hear that?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why I hated letting you drive Impala I."

Sam chuckled. "What ever happened to that heap?"

"Don't," he pointed a finger at his brother, "ever, _ever_ disrespect the car, dude."

Rising to his feet, Sam backed away. "All these centuries and you're still missing that hunk o' junk. That's just sad."

"Hey, what did I just say?" Dean growled as he stood. Sam continued to back away, a huge grin on his face

"Come on, Dean, it was just a car."

"That's it!" Dean charged. Laughing, Sam met the attack head on grabbing Dean and spinning him in a big hug.

Dean shifted and tossed Sam over his shoulder. Both men hit the ground where the wrestling match continued for a few more minutes before Dean straddled his brother effectively pinning Sam beneath him.

"Out of practice, Tiger," he grinned as he gave Sam's face a pat before standing and offering his brother a hand up.

Sam returned the grin as he took the offered assistance. "Two out of three?" he quipped.

"You two about done?" A laughing female voice caught their attention.

Throwing Sam a knowing smirk, Dean strode over to Chloe. Sweeping her into his arms and off her feet, he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Setting her back down, he replied, "Just teaching junior a lesson about disrespecting the car."

Chloe laughed as she looked passed Dean. "It's sad isn't it; how much he misses that thing?"

Sam nodded, matching the twinkle in her eye.

"Am I gonna have to teach you a lesson, too?" Dean leered, waggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know, teach. What's the topic of this lesson?" She leaned into him, tilting her head up waiting for the next kiss.

"Ok, that's enough!" Sam pleaded. "Either get a room or cut it out."

"You could leave." Dean pointed to the stairwell without taking his eyes off Chloe.

"Dean, you're in the cargo bay."

"So?" they said in unison as they looked toward him.

Sam threw his arms up, shaking his head. "I do not want to know."

Any further amorous intent was interrupted by Richie's voice over the com informing them of the impending landing on Persephone.

"Raincheck?" Dean leaned down to give Chloe a quick kiss.

She nodded as they broke their embrace. "I'll be waiting."

Dean smiled and turned to his brother. "Come on, Sammy. We're on escort duty."

* * *

**Baboon's arse:** _Fei fei pi gu_

Goddamn: Gorram

No way: Cai bu shi

Awesome: Gao gan,

Crap: Gou shi

Son of a Bitch: Gou neong yung de!

Oh My God: Wo de tian a

Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey: Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi

Frog-humping son of a b****: Qing wa kao de liu mang


	25. By Any Other Name: Chapter 2

**Summary**: On Persephone where they run into some Alliance trouble. Sam's abilities continue to evolve leading to more questions.

* * *

**By Any Other Name: ****Chapter 2**

The landing on Persephone went off with out a hitch. Dean had volunteered himself and Sam to escort Mal's crew back to Serenity to make sure there were no complications of the Alliance kind before both ships took off for Capitol City and the meeting at Watcher Headquarters.

River had decided to stay on board the Impala. Dean shook his head at the idea that Richie had attached himself to that bucket 'o crazy. But every time he thought to say something, Chloe sent him the "look". He had no desire to escalate that to the "elbow"; so River stayed.

"We'll be able to keep up," Mal assured Dean as they approached the berth where Serenity had spent the past few weeks.

"You don't have to come. It ain't your fight." Dean had been trying to talk the mule headed Captain out of tagging along. They may be good smugglers but when it came to Demons they were newbies. The hunt that was coming was no place for the inexperienced as far as Dean was concerned.

"Don't start this _gou shi_ again," Mal said. "It became our fight on Miranda and I aim to see it through."

Dean sighed, accepting that he was never going to change the captain's mind. Ultimately, he respected Mal's determination. Nodding he let the subject drop and turned to Kaylee. "How quickly you gonna be able to make those upgrades, Half-pint?"

"No worries," she motioned to the boxes that Jayne and some of the others were lugging, "got everything we need and with your help – not long." She smiled.

"Good." Dean wished there was more time to really give Serenity the upgrade it deserved but they were on a tight timetable. Between the two of them, they could make the improvements that were necessary if the Firefly was going to keep pace with the Impala.

Sam stopped suddenly causing Dean to nearly crash into him. "Hold up, everyone." Sam was standing stock still, his head tilted as if listening to unseen voices.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Sam waved at his brother to be quiet. Everyone gathered round to find out what had captured the younger Winchester's attention. Sam frowned. "Reavers!" He barked out.

Instantly, they were all on alert. Those with guns circled around the more vulnerable members of their group. "Where, Sammy? I don't see them." Dean had pushed Kaylee behind him and was scanning the street.

Sam hesitated. "They're here. I …I can sense them."

"Hate to break it to ya, but I think there'd be little more panic in the streets, if Persephone was under Reaver attack," Mal said.

"Cap'ins right. Ain't no sign of Reavers," Jayne said.

Signaling for everyone to stay put, Sam walked to the corner and looked down the row where Serenity was berthed; Dean at his heels.

Dean followed his brother's gaze. The street was deserted except for several armed men positioned surreptitiously around Serenity. "Those aren't Reavers but they sure as hell look like Alliance."

"No Dean, they're Reavers. I can feel them in my head."

"Explain how that's possible."

"Not sure. Let's get back to the others," Sam said.

"Well?' Mal said as the brothers returned, his gun still in hand; ready to fight if the Reavers should suddenly appear.

"There are definitely Reavers patrolling around Serenity but they're different. Not at all like the Reavers we found near Miranda."

"What like, Reavers 2.0?" Dean joked.

"Exactly! They may look human but their thought patterns, while more coherent then our friend in the Impala's cargo hold, definitely scream Reaver to me," Sam explained.

"You can read their minds?" Zoe asked.

Sam nodded. "Of course, I wasn't pushing too hard. I didn't want them to know I was listening in."

"And if they're guarding Serenity, how do we get my ship back?" Mal asked.

"We don't," Dean said and watched the others turn to Mal for confirmation.

"I ain't leaving my ship to the Alliance. What are they doing there anyway?"

"Musta ID'ed her. We are wanted around the 'verse for lots of things," Kaylee said.

"They wouldn't have sent their Reaver super soldiers just for that," Dean said. "They're looking for us."

"You or us?" Mal asked.

"Demons have to know we took out a bunch of their psycho Reavers. Maybe even suspect what Sam can do." Dean didn't like that thought nor the next one he voiced. "They're trying to take him out and using Serenity as bait."

"Then we take them out first," Jayne said as he chambered his gun.

"Holster your weapon, Jayne," Mal insisted. "We ain't getting in a gun fight with the Alliance."

"I agree," Dean said. "And that means leaving Serenity behind."

"Ain't gonna do that either." Mal shook his head. "We just have to figure out a way to distract them."

"Steal our own ship?" Jayne smiled. "I'm in."

"Won't be the first time," Mal grinned ruefully.

"We don't need both ships," Dean said. "What need is to get back to the Impala and get into the black before the goon squad there," he gestured in the general direction of Serenity, "figures out Sam is around."

"I already told you I am not leaving my ship in the hands of the _Gorram_ Alliance," Mal barked as he stepped close to Dean. "So either help or get out of my way."

The others close ranks behind Mal. Dean wasn't surprised, he was their Captain after all. "Alright, but let's try to get through this without killing any members of the Alliance. We've got enough trouble as it is without them following us back to Capital City.

"Hey, where's Sam going?" Wash asked as he pointed over Dean's shoulder.

Dean whirled around in time to see Sam turn the corner and disappear from view.

"Sam! Get back – damn it!" Dean growled as he raced after his brother with the rest of Serenity's crew close behind.

They approached the berth, guns drawn surreptitiously; ready if needed.

Sam had gained the attention of the Alliance guards; he was standing in front of them, right hand extended, a look of intense concentration on his face. Five men with guns were closing on his brother's position. Dean didn't feel like waiting to see if they were going to fire on Sam, arrest him or obey him.

He ran up to his brother with the intent of dragging him away before the Alliance goons made their decision. Three of the five had hesitantly raised their guns at Sam while the other two had stopped in their tracks; seemingly waiting for Sam to tell them what to do.

"I can't control them all," Sam groaned as he clutched at his head trying to focus his will.

"Doesn't matter!" Dean grabbed his brother by the wrist. "We're leav -" Before he could finish, Dean's head exploded with sound as he made contact with Sam's arm.

Dean could feel his quickening coursing through his veins. After what felt like an eternity but was in fact only seconds, he dropped Sam's wrist. "What the hell just happened?" he croaked out as the feeling passed.

Sam tilted his head, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "I wonder," he mused as he reached for Dean's wrist.

"Hold on, Dude." Dean pulled his hand away. He stared at the Alliance guards noticing that all five had briefly fallen into that trance-like state; eyes on Sam - waiting. As Dean watched, they began shaking themselves free of what ever the momentary control his brother had over them. Dean glanced over his shoulder to see confusion on the faces of Serenity's crew as they watched the situation. They were ready to assist if things went south but Dean waved them off. He still wasn't interested in getting involved in a firefight.

"I think you can help me control them," Sam said, gesturing for Dean's hand. "Trust me."

"When don't I?" Dean quipped, resigning himself to following Sam's lead without further explanation. Eventually "exposition Sam" would fill in the plot holes.

Sam reached for his wrist and this time the contact was made willingly.

The surge of power was unmistakable but Dean was ready for it. He forced his mind through the white noise to focus on his brother. Sam had raised his other hand toward the guards once again, using the gesture to focus. Dean could feel the tug on his quickening in a way he never had before as it surged toward his brother.

He could 'hear' Sam influencing the Reavers to obey. Not with words, but in his minds eye he could 'see' that his brother had the guards enthralled; using the shared power of their quickening to accomplish the task. Dean waited for Sam to begin chanting the exorcism but instead all he 'heard' was a command from Sam to the Reavers; instructing them to abandon their hosts. Without hesitation Dean added his own thoughts to that command, surprised when he heard a chorus of compliance echoing back through his mind.

The five men fell to their knees as black smoke poured from their mouths. As the last of the demons fled, Sam released Dean's wrist. The men had collapsed in front of them as if the demon smoke had been the only thing holding them upright

Dean felt the separation like coming out of a waking dream. He could still sense Sam and Wash as Immortals, so what ever his brother had done hadn't drained his quickening. _What had Sam done?_ Dean had a million questions but settled for the generic, "What the hell was that?"

Sam had a huge smile on his face. "I think that," he pointed in the direction of the dissipating smoke, "is why the demons are afraid of me."

"Care to be a little more specific?" Dean snapped. He was scared and was in no mood to play twenty questions.

"No, not yet," Sam admitted as he looked down to stare at the unconscious bodies at his feet. His brow furrowed in concentration.

Watching Sam, Dean realized that his brother hadn't completely figured out this new twist on his psychic abilities. He decided that now was not the time to push his brother to explain what Sam himself wasn't sure about.

"Why aren't they dust?" Simon had knelt down in the dirt to examine the unconscious guards; pressing his fingers to their necks as he checked each one for a pulse.

"Reavers 2.0," Sam quipped. "They obviously fixed that issue. Though I doubt they considered the host turning to dust a problem. I'm sure it was an unexpected benefit of trying to create a servant more capable of passing for human."

"They still alive?" Mal asked.

Simon nodded. "I have no idea how long they'll be out or what condition they'll be in when they wake."

"I suggest we move this inside then," Mal gestured toward the ship but kept his eyes on Sam, "before someone notices what you did."

Dean could see that what had happened scared the crew. Hell, it scared him. Reavers that didn't look like Reavers and Sam's freaky mind powers which included the ability control someone else's quickening. Dean was not happy.

* * *

**Baboon's arse:** _Fei fei pi gu_

Goddamn: Gorram

No way: Cai bu shi

Awesome: Gao gan,

Crap: Gou shi

Son of a Bitch: Gou neong yung de!

Oh My God: Wo de tian a

Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey: Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi

Frog-humping son of a b****: Qing wa kao de liu mang


	26. By Any Other Name: Chapter 3

**Summary**: On Persephone where they run into some Alliance trouble. Sam's abilities continue to evolve leading to more questions.

* * *

**By Any Other Name: ****Chapter 3**

Once back in familiar surroundings Mal began barking orders. Getting everyone working so they didn't think about the five unconscious men now lying in Serenity's cargo bay or if what Sam had done might bring the Alliance or worse demons to their doorstep any minute.

"Kaylee get these engines going. Wash get up front and let's get this bird flying. Simon," he waved a hand at the doctor, "go do what ever it is you do."

Kaylee scurried to the engine room with Jayne, who was toting her supplies.

Mal looked around, allowing himself a small sense of relief as everyone fell into well-known patterns.

"Good to be home," Zoe said, echoing his thoughts.

Mal smirked. "I'll let you know once we're airborne."

Dean hadn't taken his eyes off Sam as they stood in the cargo bay. "You gonna explain what happened?" he asked again. Mal, Inara and Zoe joined them, adding their desire for an explanation to Dean's.

"I will but I'd like us to get Serenity to the rendezvous point outside of town and explain it to everyone at the same time. Honestly, I'm not sure I have it all figured out yet."

"Guess it'll keep." Mal moved away to begin other preflight checks.

Dean huffed his disapproval but didn't push. Instead, he left to help Kaylee with the engines. If Sam was going to be all cryptic and uncooperative, he was feeling the need to be somewhere else.

He ran into Kaylee on her way back to the cargo bay. She was in a panic. "Hey Half-pint, slow down. What happened?"

She ignored him as she raced by.

He threw a questioning look at Jayne who was right behind her but the big man shrugged and just kept following.

Dean was getting really tired of being ignored today. Kaylee was already babbling at Mal by the time he got back to the cargo bay

"Some _ Qing wa kao de liu mang_ has been in my engine room!" she yelled. _ Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi_.

"Whoa Kaylee! Slow down." Mal had to work hard not to smirk at the curses coming out of the petite engineer's mouth. He put a hand on each of Kaylee's shoulders encouraging her to breathe in and out with him until she was calm. "Ok?" he asked.

When she nodded, Mal released her and indicated that she should start again.

"We've been sabotaged," Kaylee said. "I ain't gonna get her into the black. No way, no how. Ain't got the parts or the time."

"Gou neong yung de!"

"What do we do now, sir?" Zoe asked.

Mal ignored her as he continued cursing and pacing around the cargo bay.

"Exactly," Kaylee said as Mal repeated some of her more colorful expressions. "It ain't right. Serenity don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Hey, Mal!" Wash's voice drew their attention to the stairway as he descended to join them. "You aren't gonna like this -"

"Let me guess we're missing vital components to fly her."

"That's right –" Wash looked surprised as Mal waved him off. As he came to stand beside Zoe, he asked, "How did he know?"

"Engine's been tampered with too," she whispered back.

"Oh." Wash mouthed, then whispered. "Thought we might have another physic on board."

Zoe snickered softly but sent him a look indicating that he needed to be quiet now.

Mal clenched his fist and pounded on the top of the nearest crate. "_Gorram _Alliance!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "It's my fault. They want me and they are using you."

Mal huffed out a breath. "Ain't your fault. We all agreed to go Reaver hunting."

"If you hadn't rescued me from Miranda--"

"I hate to intrude on the moment," Dean said. "But Sam's little stunt outside may be drawing some attention. We need to lock this ship down and head back to the Impala."

"Now just a minute," Mal snapped. "We can't abandon my ship."

"Mal," Inara said placing a hand on his arm to stop his protests. "We have no choice."

"I know you love this puppy," Dean said sympathetically. "But we can't do anything for her now. Besides it's better we travel together, especially now that we know they're looking for us."

"I gotta agree with Winchester," Jayne chimed in. "Safety in numbers."

"All y'all feel this way?" Mal asked looking at his crew who all nodded, some reluctantly. "Really?" he added not ready to admit defeat.

"The Alliance won't hurt Serenity if there is still the possibility that they can use her as bait," Sam reminded him.

"She better be in once piece when we get back," Kaylee added.

Mal's eyes opened wider in panic. "You don't think they'd-"

"We don't have time for you to be comfortable with the idea of abandoning your ship," Dean said

"But- " Mal looked longingly at his prized possession.

"Dean's right sir, we have to go now." Zoe moved to open cargo bay doors waiting for Mal's signal to usher everyone out.

Dejectedly, Mal nodded and waved everyone toward the exit

Dean understood how Mal felt, he wouldn't have been happy to leave the Impala behind but they didn't have a choice and he didn't have time to hold the man's hand either.

"If it makes you feel any better, the council'll probably buy you a new ship if you sign on as a full time hunting crew."

"No, it doesn't." Sparing one last glance at Serenity, Mal followed Dean away from his ship. "After this is over, I'm coming back for her."

Dean snorted. "Here's hoping there is an after." Experience told him there usually was but it wasn't always pretty.

* * *

They returned to the Impala and in a mirror image of Mal's behavior earlier, Dean entered the cargo bay shouting orders.

"Wash find Richie and get us in the air. Kaylee –"

"Engine room! Yes sir!" She giggled and fled up the stairs.

Jayne and Zoe were busy returning supplies to the hold. Dean and the others were half way up the stairs when they ran into Duncan.

"What's going on Dean?" Duncan asked. "Why is everyone back?"

"We ran into some Reavers."

"What! Where?" Duncan sputtered as he followed Dean, who never broke stride, heading for their central gathering space.

"Sam's gonna explain it all once were into the black." He glared back at his brother. "Aren't you, Sam?"

"Yeah, I have a theory at least."

They trooped into the dining space and began settling around the room.

Dean smiled as he felt the engines flair to life. He spotted Chloe engrossed in some research at her command center unaware of the clamor behind her. He was always amazed at how focused she could be in the midst of chaos.

Coming up behind her, he laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to smile up at him. "Hey you," she said.

He never got tired of seeing that smile directed at him and couldn't resist stealing a quick kiss before gesturing to the others in the room.

"If I can tear you away, we've got a problem."

Her smiled turned to a frown as she spotted the members of Serenity's crew. "What happened?"

He was about to respond when the gathering was interrupted by a blur, as River launched her self at Sam who caught her in a big hug.

"Hey _Mei-Mei_, good to see you too." Sam laughed as he released her.

She was grinning at him. "The link. You're the link," River said. "It's happened."

"What the hell is she babbling about now?" Dean demanded.

River glided over to him and reached up to stroke his cheek. Dean flinched away before contact could be made. He couldn't help it. Something about their resident crazy person still gave him the creeps, especially when she went all cryptic on them.

"It was with you," she said dropping her hand.

"Sam!" Dean growled trying to ignore the stare that River had leveled at him.

Sam put a hand on River and turned her toward him. "Please help me understand," he entreated the enigmatic oracle. "Will you explain what's going on?" When River just smiled and glided over to sit next to her brother, Sam sighed, "No of course not."

Simon, worry etched on his face, reached out to take his sister's hand. "River?" he asked, tentatively.

"It's ok, Simon." She was still smiling. "Sam is complete now."

He looked from his sister to Sam who shook his head, unable to decipher River's proclamations, causing Simon to smile. "Yeah, she can be that way."

Dean didn't like what he was seeing. River already had Richie under her spell, he wasn't about to let Sam follow her lead.

"How about you knock off the cryptic oracle act," he demanded, "and tell us what the hell is going on -" Dean felt the air whoosh out of his lungs as an elbow impacted his side.

"Behave yourself, Dean." Chloe smiled sweetly as if she hadn't just tried to crack one of his ribs. "One thing at a time, I'm still wondering why we had to leave Serenity behind." She gestured to Mal for an explanation.

"_Gorram_ Alliance messed with my ship," Mal grumbled.

"We couldn't fix Serenity," Inara added. "Not in the time we had."

"Had Reaver soldiers waiting for us," Zoe said.

"After Sam and Dean took 'em out with their mojo," Mal picked up the thread of the narrative, "figured more alliance would be on us soon."

"Reaver soldiers? Mojo?" Chloe asked.

The representatives from Serenity all looked to Sam. "Best you explain what you did," Mal said. "I still ain't sure what happened."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Everyone settle in. This may take some time."

* * *

Some Helpful Firefly Phrases  
Goddamn: _Gorram_  
No way: _Cai bu shi_  
Awesome: _Gao gan_  
Crap: _Gou shi_  
Son of a Bitch: _Gou neong yung de!_


	27. By Any Other Name: Chapter 4

**Summary**: On Persephone they run into some Alliance trouble. Sam's abilities continue to evolve leading to more questions.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The ship was on auto pilot heading, with all possible speed, away from Persephone. The entire crew positioned themselves around the galley waiting for Sam to explain what had happened with Dean and the unusual Reavers.

While Sam knew that the ability to sense nearby Immortals was something they all shared, consciously tapping into Dean's quickening, as he'd done, was something new. He had control of his quickening power; it was what he felt when he'd 'talked' to Reavers for the first time. The one in the cargo bay had responded to him and 'listened' to the power that Sam had inside.

"We ran into Reavers," Sam began. "But not exactly. Dean called them Reavers 2.0 and I think that fits. The demon we met on that moon said that they'd perfected their -" he hesitated and settled for, "infection. The Alliance guards waiting for us on Persephone looked and acted human but they were definitely a new type of Reaver. I could command them, not easily, but I could find my way into their minds."

"That why they didn't blow your head off?" Mal asked.

"It was only a matter of time." Sam admitted. "I'd only tried to control the one we have in the cargo bay. There were five on Persephone and they were the more advanced model. My ability to make that many obey was tenuous at best. When Dean grabbed my wrist –" He hesitated not knowing exactly how to express what had happened.

"Somehow Sam tapped onto my quickening," Dean finished for him.

"What do you mean he 'tapped into your quickening'?" Duncan asked disbelievingly.

"I'd never felt anything like it. Sam funneled my quickening toward the Reavers. It was like we were linked –" Dean hesitated over the use of River's word to describe what had happened, "telepathically. I could 'see' what Sam was attempting to do to the Reavers and help him." He shuddered uncomfortable with the memory of being connected to those creatures.

"So you have the same power as Sam now?" Mal asked. "You can control the Reavers."

"No!" Dean snapped and then reconsidered. "At least I don't think so." His eyes locked with Sam's asking him for confirmation.

"I'm pretty sure the ability comes from me." Sam hesitated. "I utilized the innate power in my quickening to control the Reavers. When Dean grabbed my arm, I suddenly knew I could use his to help me finish what I'd started."

Duncan sat up straighter. "That's impossible. We can't just will our quickening to obey; that would be like willing our blood to flow."

"No, it's not," Sam said softly. "I've always been aware of my quickening and I can feel it as part of my psychic abilities. I've figured out that you," he gestured to the other Immortals, "don't feel it the same way I do."

"I don't believe that," Duncan whispered and then added hastily, "Not that I think you're lying but it doesn't work that way."

"_It doesn't work that way._" River mocked the Highlander's words in her little girl sing song voice before stilling as her eyes took on a faraway cast. "He is the link. He makes it work that way."

Duncan shook his head. "You behead someone, you absorb their quickening; simple as that. It does not give us psychic abilities."

"Look, Mac, I know it doesn't make sense to you but I can't seem to explain clearly. It's just part of who I am since I woke up on Miranda."

"Maybe it does give you psychic abilities," Simon offered. "I mean it heals you and grants you Immortality. Maybe learning how to tap into this new ability is why Sam was brought back in the first place."

"Listen to Simon," River said.

Sam wasn't surprised that the members of Serenity's crew were more willing to accept his physic abilities. They'd been dealing with River and her cryptic pronouncements for a while now.

"River," Mal addressed her, gently. "What do you know about Immortals?"

"Sam is special," she said. "He needs to practice. We need to find more Reavers. The 2.0 kind."

"Whoa Mal, she's crazy," Jayne blanched at her pronouncement. "We ain't gonna go looking for Reavers, just so's Sam can make nice with 'em?"

"That sounds a bit crazy to me too, Sir," Zoe said, a bit surprised that she found herself agreeing with Jayne.

"I agree. No need to go looking for trouble, it usually finds us with out any help," Mal chuckled; his statement eliciting a few snickers from Serenity's crew as well. "But we need to be sure, don't we?" Mal looked to Duncan for support.

The older Immortal was still a bit shocked by what Sam was suggesting and simply shrugged his bafflement at the whole situation.

"No we don't!" Dean snapped, answering for his mentor. "We don't need to be throwing Sam at Reavers seeing if he can make them dance."

"Dean – " Sam began and was immediately waved off.

"We don't need your freaky mind powers to defeat the Reavers," Dean assured him. "Old-fashioned chanting will work just fine."

Sam knew that Dean was trying to put him at ease about all the changes going on and his big brother was more than happy to dismiss his psychic nature if it meant protecting Sam from himself. Hadn't Dean already insisted his abilities weren't necessary hours before as they sat in the cargo bay?

"But we need to understand what I can do," Sam insisted. "It's important."

"We've done just fine without them in the past." Dean smiled, but Sam could see the worry behind it. "Not like this is our first Apocalypse. Right guys?"

Richie echoed Dean's attempt humor. "He's right, Sam. We've faced tougher situations than this relying solely on superior firepower, Latin and our good looks."

Chloe snorted, loudly. This set of a chorus of snickers from around the room.

"I'm thinking Reavers may be immune to your charms," Mal said with a wry smile.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mal, I don't see them falling for any of your lines, guys." Sam said, enjoying the feeling of camaraderie the teasing was generating.

Richie feigned outrage. "I am hurt that you doubt our abilities."

"Reavers don't really seem the romantic type," Wash said. "And I for one am not about to make googly eyes with one - _ever_."

Dean chuckled. "Never know what might work."

"I won't be jealous if you have to romance a Reaver," Zoe said straight-faced as she patted her husband's arm in mock sympathy.

Wash rolled his eyes at her. "Good to know."

"Just how many of these 'end of the world scenarios' have you participated in?" Inara asked.

"Too many," Duncan said then quirked a smile. "But I don't ever recall Dean or Richie ever dating a demon." He paused before adding, "Well, there was that on waitress on Ceres about a hundred years ago."

"Don't go there, Mac," Dean groaned.

"You have to admit, she was pretty scary," Richie reminded him

"Oh, I have to hear about her," Chloe laughed.

"No – No, you really don't." Dean grumbled and glared at his friends.

Richie mouthed a not so subtle _Later_ to Chloe who smiled and nodded.

"All right, everyone lets get back on task," Duncan said, his enjoyment of the exchange clear in the smile on his face. He looked at Sam, eyebrow raised, questioning Sam's readiness to continue with more serious matters. Sam nodded and allowed Duncan to get everyone focused again.

The moment of levity had gone a long way to diffusing the tension that had been building. They still didn't have all the answers but it was comforting to know that everyone could find the humor in the situation.

"We need to finish exploring the opportunity that Sam's abilities represent if we have any hope of winning this fight," Mac said. When Dean made as if to protest, Mac backed him off with a weary shake of his head and continued to speak, "Yes, we've done this without Sam before but he is here for a reason, Dean. This is not the time to play overprotective sibling." Mac switched his focus back to Sam. "So, if you know something that will tilt the balance on our favor, I - we - need to understand what that is."

"Not like it's the first time the Winchester's have upset the Immortal apple cart," Richie chuckled.

Sam was immediately struck by the irony of the situation. Richie was right. Five hundred years ago the Winchester brothers had turned the Immortal world upside down by uncovering the deception of the Game, now it seemed that it was time for them to do it again.

"Don't really know what more I can tell you. I do know I don't want to go Reaver hunting." Sam ran a hand through his hair, trying to collect his thoughts. "I think – I think, I can do this quickening grab from any Immortal, and maybe more than one at a time, if we are all in contact."

"_Wo de tian a_! That's brilliant," Chloe exclaimed and received blank stares from those around the galley in return.

Sam had noticed her deep in thought during most of the discussion and was not surprised she was two steps ahead of him.

"I'm glad it makes sense to you, Chloe," Sam said. "Because I've yet to figure it all out."

"Then luckily for you I think I have. If you can link the quickening of dozens of Immortals think how easy it would be to clear hoards of Reavers, 2.0 or otherwise, out of their hosts in one shot."

"That has to be it." Sam was getting excited. "I can control a few on my own but adding the power of everyone together, we could defeat them. Send their little Frankenstein army back to hell." He tossed a quick smile at River. "I'm the link."

River huffed out her exasperation. "That's what I said."

"Have you tried to 'link' with any one else?" Chloe asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Here." Richie reached across the table holding out his hand to Sam. "Try me."

Sam had enjoyed getting to know Richie. From the moment Richie had acknowledged his reincarnation that day on Serenity, Sam had accepted that they had been good friends in the past. Still, their relationship was new enough that Sam couldn't help but be touched by the trust that simple gesture implied.

Leaning across the table to clasp the offered hand, Sam focused on Richie's face as he tried to find the feel of the other Immortal's quickening. After a minute, Sam let go; unable to sense anything unusual let alone recreate the situation that had occurred with Dean.

"Sorry but it's not working," Sam admitted. "I couldn't feel your quickening."

Richie's face fell as he pulled his hand back. "Maybe it's because Dean is your brother."

Sam sensed the hurt in Richie's admission and knew that it was because he thought of Sam as a brother too.

Silently, Dean walked around the table to offer Sam his hand. Standing to face his brother, Sam grasped Dean's wrist as he'd done on Persephone. He tried to recapture the feeling that had allowed him to control their quickenings but all he succeeded in doing was giving him self the beginnings of a headache.

Finally, Sam released his grip and shook his head. Dean echoed his motion.

"Still nothing?" Chloe asked, as she slumped back in her chair. It was clear to Sam that she'd been so sure that he would be able to recreate the link.

Dean gave Sam's shoulder a squeeze before retaking his seat. Sam could see the confusion and concern at war on Dean's face, but he refrained from expressing his displeasure with the focus on Sam's "freaky mind powers". It was heartening that his brother had finally adopted a 'wait and see' attitude, allowing Sam and Chloe the space they needed to puzzle this out.

"Maybe it worked before because I was focused on getting rid of the Reavers. When Dean grabbed my arm I was already in solid control of two and influencing the others," Sam mused. "It was the effort to hold onto so many that was taxing me. As soon as Dean grabbed my arm, I felt renewed. My focus was stronger."

"From a whisper to a shout," River said. "A single voice to a chorus."

Sam thought about that and nodded. "That's actually the perfect analogy"

"Sam needs to practice," River repeated her earlier statement.

"We are not going out looking for more Reavers," Dean growled.

"We don't have to," Chloe said. "Let's just visit our friendly neighborhood Reaver in the holding cell. That should get you in the right frame of mind to try again." Standing, she indicated that they should move their gathering to the cargo bay.

River was the first to stand to follow Chloe. "Come on, Sam, practice lifting the light load. You are the link."

Dean was getting a little tired of her Cassandra-like pronouncements that ultimately didn't explain anything. "Why does she always have to sound like friggin' Yoda?" he groused. "First Sam's the key, now he's the link. If she knows something, why can't she just tell us?"

Chloe leaned over a still seated Dean and in a froggy voice intoned, "Anger. Fear. Aggression, the dark side of the force are they."

Dean tried to glare at her but the twinkle in her eye had him biting back a smile. "Quit it. You're just upset you're not the Oracle any more."

"I was Watchtower and I never claimed to have psychic abilities." She laughed as she walked over to link arms with River, steering her out the door. "Coming?" Chloe tossed back over her shoulder.

That one word mobilized everyone else to exit the galley. Mal caught up with Dean as they walked down the corridor. "What did she mean that she was a Watchtower?"

Dean shook his head. "Long story from Earth-That-Was."

"Involving leather, very tight outfits and people with superpowers," Richie supplied with a laugh from behind them.

Dean threw a "shut –up" glare over his shoulder that peeked Sam's interest.

"I want to hear that story," Sam said.

Richie whispered a not so subtle, "Later," to him that brought more glaring from Dean and more laughter from Richie.

Sam snickered. "Yeah, that look never stopped me either."

"They gossip like little girls," Dean grumbled, but Sam could hear the smile in his brother's voice.

* * *

Some Helpful Firefly Phrases  
Goddamn: _Gorram_  
No way: _Cai bu shi_  
Awesome: _Gao gan_  
Crap: _Gou shi_  
Son of a Bitch: _Gou neong yung de!_


	28. By Any Other Name: Chapter 5

**Summary**: On Persephone they run into some Alliance trouble. Sam's abilities continue to evolve leading to more questions.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sam stood in front of the holding cell. Just as he'd sensed the Reavers on Persephone, the signature of the creature within hummed it's identity to him.

"How do you want to play this?" Duncan asked.

Sam turned to see everyone waiting for him to get started. "I'll engage the Reaver and then one of you," he indicated the Immortals, "just needs to grab my hand."

"I'll do it," Dean said as he started to move next to his brother.

"Actually," Duncan reached out to stop him, "It should be me or Richie or even Wash." When Dean balked, he added. "We need to make sure this isn't another Winchester special."

Dean nodded and reluctantly moved back to stand near Chloe.

"I don't need to do it," Wash announced.

"If this works, you will eventually," Duncan reminded him.

Wash nodded and Sam felt a bit sorry for the new Immortal, he really was out of his element. Sam might be new to Immortality, too, but he'd at least been raised on the supernatural.

"Let me." Richie offered his assistance once again as he moved to stand next to Sam.

Duncan moved to open the door once the Reaver was engaged. "Ready?"

Sam took a deep breath. He raised a hand to focus the lightening within and felt it coming to his command as it sought out the Reaver. Blocking out everything else he connected with the Reaver. It screamed and raged at him, but submitted quickly. Sam smiled at the ease with which the control came to him now and was peripherally aware that Duncan had opened the door.

The moment Richie grabbed his hand the second quickening was laid open to him. Sam pulled at it, hearing a mental _ Gao gan, Dean was right_ from Richie in his mind. He ignored his friend as the Reaver howled in pain. Utilizing the mental controls he'd been practicing, he dialed down the force of his commands, modulating his own quickening with Richie's, which appeared as a different colored lightening in his mind.

_Don't push, Richie. Let me handle the flow._. Sam 'saw' his friend nod in his mind's eye as he gave up control.

He played with the intensity level testing his ability to blend the two quickenings. It required very little effort to control the Reaver and the quickenings supplied more than enough power to keep it pacified. Sam decided it was time to determine if he could truly be the link in the Immortal chain. Still holding onto Richie, Sam called out. "Your turn, Wash. Take Richie's hand."

The minute Wash latched onto Richie the circuit overloaded. The Reaver howled in his mind like a wind whipping down a corridor. Sam struggled to turn down the intensity but it was too much. As he frantically worked to control the force of three quickenings, the Reaver dusted, spewing forth the black smoke of the demon infection.

Sam broke the connection and was impacted immediately by River, who flung an arm around both him and Richie. "It worked!" she crowed.

The two Immortals exchange a quick smile of satisfaction. "Yeah," Sam confirmed. "It did." He untangled himself from River and turned to face the other Immortal in their little experiment.

"Sorry about that," Wash said sheepishly.

"Don't be," Sam said as he clapped the shorter man on the shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. There was just too much power for me to control and it proved more than the Reaver could take without succumbing to the exorcism."

Dean walked up to Sam, studying him. It was a very familiar look; one that Sam had received after many hunts as Dean would check him over for damage.

"I'm fine!" Sam insisted, adding more quietly. "Really."

Dean nodded.

"So what exactly happened?" Mal asked.

"Sam linked us up and the Reaver went poof," Wash explained.

"That about sums it up," Richie confirmed.

"Need a focus. Need Reavers, demons, creatures to make it work," River said. She still had her arm thrown around Richie's neck as she leaned in to speak directly to him. "You did good little brother."

"Oh no, Sam's the little brother," Richie laughed as he locked eyes with the Winchesters. "I spent five hundred years in that role. It's his turn now."

Dean snickered. "Guess that makes you Jan."

Sam noticed the confused looks among Serenity's crew. "Just ignore him when he makes obscure old Earth references. Most aren't worth explaining," Sam said.

"I hate the future sometimes," Dean grumbled. "That was a good one."

Coming up on Dean's left, Chloe whispered in his ear. "Not really, babe," before turning her attention to Sam. "So are you convinced that you can link a bunch of Immortals and make hoards of Reavers go poof?"

"I don't see why not," Sam confirmed. "I had a lot more power than I needed. It just overwhelmed a single old fashioned Reaver."

"Wash, how are you feeling?" Simon asked. "Any after affects?"

"Don't think so." Wash made a show of checking his body for damage. "Nope all still there," he laughed.

"What about the buzz?" Duncan asked. "Can you still sense us?"

Jayne pulled out one of his knives. "Maybe we should check the old-fashioned way." As twelve sets of eyes glared at him Jayne tucked the knife away mumbling, "Maybe not."

"I don't feel any different, Mac," Wash said drawing their attention back to him. "I mean as far as still feeling Immortal.

Duncan nodded but Sam could see their eldest Immortal was still struggling with this new ability; seeing only the dark cloud instead of the silver lining. "Sam, could you drain another Immortal's quickening completely?"

"I don't think so," Sam said. He'd never considered that possibility. "But I haven't needed to use that much power and I certainly didn't drain my own on Persephone before Dean linked in."

"But it might be like a blood transfusion," Simon suggested. "There may be a limit to how much power you or any Immortal can give."

"That's a good point," Sam said. "And explains why I could only control so many Reavers by myself."

"We definitely need to figure what your limitations are before we use this in a fight," Chloe said.

Any additional discussion was cut off by the blaring of proximately alarms. "That's my cue," Richie said, sparing a glance at Dean who nodded that he should go ahead.

"Right behind you." Wash moved to follow, along with Duncan and Mal they headed toward the cockpit.

Dean pointed to Kaylee. "Let's go half pint. The engine room awaits." Nodding she followed him out while Zoe and Jayne headed off to man the external guns in case a firefight was brewing.

Sam watched everyone leave and looked at the five left standing in the cargo bay.

"Guess the rest of us should head to the galley. It's the best place to wait until we know what's going on," Chloe said.

Inara sighed. "I hate this part."

* * *

Richie took the pilot's chair as Wash settled in to the copilot's chair on his left. The two began searching for an answer to the alarms.

"What have we got, Riche?" Duncan asked as he entered the cockpit.

"_Gou shi_!" Wash exclaimed.

"What?" Duncan demanded assuming his role as the undisputed leader of their little band.

"Alliance," Richie replied. "Looks like- " he flipped a few more switches, "Not one of their city ships. It's one of their smaller trackers; crew of about a hundred"

"Can we out run it?" Mal asked.

Duncan and Richie shared a defeated look. "No," Richie admitted ruefully.

"_Gou neong yung de!_" Mal snapped; his focus on the growing signal of the alliance ship on the radar.

"Incoming transmission," Wash said flipping a switch. A cold female voice spilled into the cockpit demanding that they stop and prepare to be boarded; accusing them of harboring fugitives from Persephone. "What do I tell them?"

"Stall them for as long as you can. Assure them that we are on a mission for the Historical Preservation Society and have all the appropriate paperwork in place. That should buy us a little time while they check our credentials."

"I'll handle the communications," Richie said, placing the transmission onto a private line "You keep us looking harmless, Wash."

Confident that the two pilots were buying them time, Mac tapped his com to let the others know what they were facing. "Heads up everyone. We've got Alliance on an intercept path and they want to board the Impala. It seems they tracked us from Persephone."

"Are we running?" Dean's voice came over the com.

"I don't see how we can, Dean," Duncan replied. "Nowhere to hide." He looked at Wash for confirmation.

"Sorry but we're out in the open." Wash gestured to the open expanse of stars in front of them.

"Mac, you know my baby can make it," Dean insisted.

"The Impala's fast," he confirmed, "But not fast enough to outrun an Alliance tracker in open space. Everyone sit tight; we're working on a plan." Mac clicked off the com but not before he heard Dean grumbling that running was a plan.

Duncan knew exactly how his friend felt; he had no wish to fall into Alliance hands, ever. With Reavers 2.0 on the loose and demons seemingly taking control, they needed to get to Capitol City as soon as possible.

"They waited until we were vulnerable," Duncan said to no one in particular. "I'm betting they've got other ships hovering just out of radar range waiting for us to run."

Mal leaned over Wash studying the sensor display. "Can you confirm if there are any other Alliance ships in the area?"

Washes hands began flying over the long range sensor controls. "I'll see what I can do about extending our range."

Mal patted him on the shoulder and turned back to wait for Duncan's next move.

"Looks like we're going to have to bluff our way out of this," Duncan said. "Any ideas, Captain?"

"Captain?" Mal snorted. "Now I'm in charge."

"You are the smuggler here." Duncan tried to sound light hearted but failed to elicit even a smile from Mal. "I figure you've run some good plays to get out of the Alliance's net in the past."

Their brainstorming was interrupted before it could begin as Dean burst into the cockpit. "There has to be a way to get my ship out of here!"

"Not possible," Wash said. "We're almost in their weapons range as it is."

Ignoring Wash, Dean leaned between the pilots chairs to address Richie. "You know she can out run the _Goram_ Alliance. She's done it before."

Richie "shushed" Dean, waving him off as he continued to discuss their mission for the Preservation Society with the Alliance representative.

"I meant any ideas besides that one." Mac huffed out a long suffering sigh as he grabbed Dean dragging him back toward the exit. "Not this time, Dean. I trust Wash's instincts, we can't run."

"I won't let them have my ship!" Dean pushed against his mentor but Duncan's age and experience gave him the advantage.

After a few more unsuccessful moves on Dean's part, Mac effectively pinned the younger Immortal against the doorway, elbow at his throat. "We can't run!" he yelled, his face inches from Dean's. "If we run, they _will_ blow us out of the sky. In fact, I'm surprised they haven't done it already if they know who is on this ship. So let's calm down and figure out a plan that will get us out of here without being scattered across the black."

When Duncan sensed he was getting through, he released his hold and stepped back.

"You're right. I know you're right." Dean nodded sullenly, running a hand across the back of his neck as he acknowledged his overreaction. "I just can't stand the idea of giving in without a fight."

"I didn't say we weren't going to fight, I just said we weren't going to run."

Dean looked up, smiling. "That's more like it. Whatcha thinking?"

"Richie," Mal said pointing at the image of the Alliance ship growing in the view screen They don't seem to be buying your story about our important mission." He looked down at the sensors display, "And they've put their weapons on standby."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Richie returned to pleading their case with the Alliance before resignedly signing off.

"Well?" Duncan asked.

"They said we forfeited our diplomatic status when we picked up known criminals on Persephone," Richie explained. "I tired to feign ignorance but they didn't buy it. We're going to have to let them search the ship. Prove we don't have any 'fugitives' on board. I've sent a message on to the Council alerting them to our situation."

"I doubt we can expect any back-up but that might make the Alliance Captain think twice about firing on us," Duncan said.

"Not that I'm not grateful to be alive," Wash interjected. "But why haven't they fired? Can't immortals survive the vacuum of space?"

"Won't kill us permanently," Dean said. "Still, we'd be out of the fight until we were rescued."

"Maybe they want us," Mal offered indicating Serenity's crew. "We're not exactly popular after Miranda."

Duncan had wondered why they were still in one piece too. "Wash is right; the easiest way to get to Sam would be to blow up The Impala and scoop him out of the debris. They definitely want Sam, but I'm guessing the Alliance won't risk stepping too hard on our diplomatic status to get him. They hope we'll behave ourselves and comply."

"Guess I'm grateful the Alliance is being all polite about it but why bother?" Mal asked.

"The Hunter/Watcher Council under the guise of the Historical Preservation Society wields considerable power in the Alliance especially since the defeat of the Browncoats," Duncan explained. "They aren't about to risk a turf war with our people by blowing up one of their flagships. It's much more politically prudent for them to use their powers of persuasion to get us to hand over Sam."

"Which we won't," Dean added.

"Of course not. We won't be handing anybody over to the Alliance," Duncan said. He didn't want to think about the kinds of experiments they might perform on Sam if Alliance medical ever got their hands on him.

"Wash, how much longer until they're hooked up for boarding?" Mal asked.

"Less than three minutes. Maybe longer if I do a little misdirection with the flight path."

"Then we better come up with something fast." Duncan looked at the men gathered in the cockpit. "I'm open for suggestions."

* * *

The five in the galley watched Dean sprint by. After they heard the exchange on the com they discussed what they might do to help but finally decided that staying out of the way was still their best option.

"Can you feel them yet?" River asked.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at her. "Feel who?" But even as the question left his lips, he knew intuitively that she was asking about Reavers on the Alliance ship. "No," he amended before she could explain.

Chloe smiled, also understanding what River was asking without explanation. "Sam, do you think if the Reavers were close enough you could pull your mojo on them?"

"Though the vacuum of space?" Sam shook his head. "I have no idea but I'm guessing no because I can't even feel – " Sam stopped as a familiar sensation tingled at the edge of his awareness.

"What are you suggesting, Chloe?" Inara asked.

"River said Sam needs to practice and if I'm not mistaken," she took in the faraway look on Sam's face as confirmation, "there are Reavers on that Alliance ship just begging to go poof."

"Yes, he can link and make the Reavers go away," River confirmed.

"Is it wise to try to do that when we aren't sure what might happen if Sam pushes too hard?" Simon asked.

"Not like we have a choice with the Alliance ready to board us," Chloe reminded him. "Sam. " His gaze remained remote. "Sam!" She nudged the lanky figure seated next to her.

At her prodding, Sam seemed to snap back to the present. "Sorry, Chloe," he said sheepishly. "I was trying to determine how many there were."

"And?"

"It feels like dozens," Sam paused focusing on the feeling, "Could be most of the crew."

"That's great," Chloe said enthusiastically.

"How is a ship full of Reavers great?' Simon wondered.

"Because that means Sam can control the whole crew."

"I don't know if I can force that many to obey, let alone exorcise them.

"No time like the present to find out." Chloe smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Sam grimaced in response.

"And what if there are regular humans on the ship? I can't do much to them," Sam reminded her.

"True but that's what the rest of us are for." Chloe tapped her com. "Hey guys, I have a plan."

Dean was the first to respond, "That's my girl! Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not often enough," she teased. "Now, let a non-Immortal drive and the rest of you get down here."

"We'll be right there," Duncan said, adding "Have I mentioned that I love you too?"

"Me three," Richie chimed in.

"My fan club," Chloe chuckled.

"You're a popular lady," Inara laughed.

"They'd be lost without me."

"I believe it."

Just then River stood, and crossed the room toward the cockpit.

"River, where are you going?" Sam asked .

"I will fly the Impala like a bird," she giggled and disappeared down the corridor.

"Oh Dean is gonna love that," Sam shook his head, grateful he didn't have to witness that exchange.

"She's a very good pilot," Simon assured him. At Chloe and Sam's skeptical looks he added, "Really!"

* * *

Some Helpful Firefly Phrases  
Goddamn: _Gorram_  
No way: _Cai bu shi_  
Awesome: _Gao gan_  
Crap: _Gou shi_  
Son of a Bitch: _Gou neong yung de!_


	29. By Any Other Name: Chapter 6

**Summary**: On Persephone they run into some Alliance trouble. Sam's abilities continue to evolve leading to more questions.

* * *

**By Any Other Name, Part6/6**

Chloe stood at the controls to the airlock. The Impala shuddered a little as the Alliance ship docked. Sam stood in the center of the cargo bay, the other Immortals lined up to his left.

Hopefully, Sam was right that the entire compliment of the Alliance ship was Reavers 2.0. Humans would complicate things but Chloe was confident that the other parts of the plan would render any humans among the crew impotent once the Reavers were gone.

Kaylee and Simon were in the engine room while River and Inara were safe up front in the cockpit. Inara was in control of the tape they'd used to exorcise demons before. Currently, it was playing quietly through the speakers. Getting all the Reavers to come close enough to hear would be impossible. Sam's ability to reach the Reavers deep inside the ship was critical.

Along the catwalk, Mal, Jayne and Zoe were backing up the Immortals with some good old fashioned fire power -- while hopefully remaining out of the line of fire of any trigger happy Alliance goons. Chloe would join them as soon as she opened the airlock. She looked down at the Devil's trap that still adorned the entrance to the cargo bay, double checking for any breaks in the symbol and the salt line surrounding it.

Chloe was confident that her plan would work. There were some critical details that needed to go their way. It was hoped that the hosts would pass out from the force of the exorcism as the five soldiers had done on Persephone. Disconnecting the two ships and getting away would be the easy part, especially since Wash had confirmed that there didn't appear to be any other Alliance ships in the area.

There was a banging on the outer door. Chloe was a bout to hit the button when Sam called out, "Wait!"

She quirked an eyebrow at him as her hand hovered above the hatch release.

"They aren't Reavers," Sam explained.

"Thought you said the ship was full of 'em?" Dean questioned his brother.

"It is," Sam confirmed. "But they must be carrying some regular troops as well."

"Guess it was too much to hope the Reavers would be dumb enough to just waltz on board so we could take 'em out," Dean grumbled.

"We can't risk a fire fight," Duncan said. "We might hit the airlock and they probably know that."

"So they come in hot" Dean finished. "Take us out and grab Sam. _Gou neong yung de!_"

"Dean, Sam find cover. If they come in shooting, we'll take the hits but Sam has to stay alive to start the exorcism." Duncan commanded. "Wash, go with them."

"Happy to," he quipped, following the Winchesters as they retreated behind a stack of transport containers.

Duncan turned to call up to Mal. "Find cover. You won't be much good to us if you're hit."

"If we have a shot, we'll take them out," Mal assured him as he led Jayne and Zoe to a more defensible position on the catwalks.

"Hands up, Rich," Duncan said. "No reason to give them an excuse to start shooting. Let's hope they don't know we're Immortal. Might buy us some time."

Duncan nodded toward Chloe. She depressed the button and headed up the stairs to where Mal and the others waited. If any of the mortals got hit, hopefully she'd have time to heal them.

The hatch opened to reveal a stocky dark haired man in a Lieutenant's uniform. He was standing just behind six crewmen in full battle armor with guns raised.

There was a moment of silence, as the Lt. studied the two men in front of him. "Turn over Sam Winchester and the rest of your crew is free to go."

Duncan stepped forward hands still raised in surrender. "Don't know any one by that name."

The Lt. snorted. "Of course you don't." He hadn't moved from behind his human shield in the airlock. "Lay down you weapons and prepare to be boarded, Captain – ?"

"MacLeod, Duncan MacLeod. We are representatives of the Historical Preservation Society. You have no authority to board us."

"You are harboring a dangerous criminal. I have orders to bring him in alive but I have no such orders about how I leave the rest of you. Hand him over or I start shooting people."

Up on the catwalk Chloe exchanged a look with Mal. She leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I don't think this Alliance lackey knows he's dealing with Immortals or why Sam is so important."

Mal nodded his agreement.

"You can't shoot unarmed civilians," Duncan said. "I suggest you leave and I won't report your lack of manners of my superiors."

"Oh, I think I can." The Lt. tapped one of his soldiers and a shot rang out. Richie crumpled to the ground. "Now, shall we go for two?"

Duncan spared a concerned glance for Richie but stood his ground, snarling at the intruders, "You are not coming onto my ship."

"I've had enough of this. He is not the target. Take him out." The soldiers didn't hesitate. Duncan tried to run for cover but he didn't make it and fell dead in front of the crates where the other Immortals were hiding.

The Lt. scanned the area. Chloe held her breath hoping that they had not been noticed. If the _Fei fei pi gu_ would just step into the hold, they could take him out and put their Reaver elimination plan into action.

"Now, I know that neither of those gentlemen was Sam Winchester," the Lt. called into the cargo bay. "Nobody else has to die if you turn him over."

Chloe knew Dean would keep quiet; he would never risk Sam. She wished she could see him; it always made her feel better to know what he was thinking, but Dean was hidden from view behind the crates. She spared a glance at Mal who was biting his lip to keep from retorting.

When the Lt. received no answer he motioned to his soldiers and they fanned out into the cargo bay, taking up positions on either side of the hatch.

"Let's take them out." Jayne hissed gesturing to the now exposed soldiers.

Mal hesitated not sure what Duncan's plan had been. But the Immortal's 'death' had put him in charge.

They watched as the Lt. crouched down, pulled a knife from his belt and scraped at the Devils Trap. "Interesting decoration," he said. "My Captain isn't fond of such symbols."

He made a gesture at one of the soldiers who stood up and shot out the speaker over the hatch. "He doesn't like that kind of music either."

This Lt may not have known everything but he knew enough that he was taking out their defenses. The Reavers would soon be free to rush the Impala and they were still at half strength Immortal wise. They had no choice but to fight. Chloe looked at Mal and raised her eyebrows to indicate her thoughts on the subject. By the way that the captain's jaw tightened, she figured that he agreed with her.

"_ Gou shi_," Mal hissed. "Take 'em out. But for _Gorram's_ sake, don't hit the airlock."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jayne replied.

The cargo bay erupted in gunfire from both sides as enemy troops began pouring through the hatch.

The soldiers seemed unaware of their danger, relying on superior numbers as they skidded to a halt in the middle of the cargo bay and began shooting at the group on the catwalk.

For every soldier the four took out, another stepped up to take their place. they did not try to protect themselves or find cover. "They have to be Reavers," Chloe shouted to her companions. Their poor choice of positioning was definitely not the behavior of normal troops. "But who's controlling them?"

Jayne squinted at the men below them. "What the hell?"

Chloe risked a peek over the crate and noticed that several of the Reavers had stopped firing and dropped their weapons to the ground. "It's Sam!" she said. "They've started the exorcism."

"Cover their position," Mal ordered.

The Lt. must have noticed the shift in their firing pattern because Chloe saw him inching his way toward where Sam and the others were sequestered. Before she could point this out, he went down in a hail of bullets.

One problem solved. As she watched, the telltale black smoke began pouring from the mouths of the first wave of intruders, but more soldiers continued to enter the cargo bay She hoped the immortals were capable of handling so many for such an extended period of time.

"Stop firing!" Mal commanded. They couldn't risk hitting the airlock through the smoke screen.

The bay grew eerily quiet except for the sound of bodies hitting the ground. The smoke was swirling so thick from the multiple exorcisms that it made it seem as if the ship was on fire.

"It's working," Zoe said. "The Immortals are in control."

Chloe peered through a break in the smoke, searching for Richie and Duncan. But instead she glimpsed an empty space where the Immortals had last been. "Looks like Richie and Duncan have joined them too," Chloe said, relieved to know that they were all on task.

Mal taped his com, "Inara, everyone okay up there?"

"Mal!" she shouted the relief in her voice palpable. "Yes, we're fine. And everyone back there?"

"We're shiny, too," Kaylee chimed in from the engine room.

"Good," Mal said, relieved that none of the Alliance creatures had made it out of the cargo bay. "All in one piece so far. Looks like Chloe's plan worked. The Immortals are mopping up."

"We're coming back there," Inara said.

"No! Everyone stay put until we give the all clear. Kaylee be ready to get us as far away from here as fast as possible once we get that _Gorram_ Alliance ship off our port."

"No worries, Cap'in."

"You think we should go down there and see if they're ok?" Zoe crained her neck around their barricade, obviously searching for a glimpse of her husband.. The smoke was still thick and the Immortals remained hidden behind their wall of crates.

"I'm sure Wash is fine," Chloe teased. "I think it's best if we stay out of the way."

The four sat quietly as the exorcism smoke swirled around them, dissipating into nothingness as it passed through the ceiling and out of the ship. They smiled at each other, enjoying the feeling of victory within their grasp.

Then the ship began to shudder.

"They're trying to get away without undocking!" Mal shouted and rushed down the steps. "We have to stop them or they'll tear the ship apart."

"Guess they decided 'to hell with diplomacy' and they'll pick Sam out of the debris." Chloe said as she raced after Mal; Jayne and Zoe close behind. She grimaced. "Getting spaced is no fun, even when you've got a suit."

Zoe threw her a questioning look.

She waved her off, "A story for another day."

The four plunged through the smoke filled airlock. Stepping over bodies, they picked their way into the other ship. The smoke was lessening and it looked like the Immortals had cleared out most of the Reavers.

"This way!" Chloe shouted. "I've studied these schematics; I can get us to the bridge."

The ship shuddered again and the four threw caution to the wind as they raced ahead to the bridge.

As she turned left, leading them down the next corridor Chloe was flung against the wall. As unconsciousness overtook her she realized they'd forgotten about the demon that had to have been in control of the Reavers.

* * *

Mal, Jayne and Zoe skidded to a halt as the Captain of the Alliance ship came into view. Zoe knelt to check on Chloe, as Jayne and Mal brought up their weapons.

The Captain waved a hand and their guns went flying. Then with the flick of his other wrist the creature sent Jayne slamming into the far wall where the big man crumpled to the ground, groaning.

"What are you?" Mal demanded. He spared a glance at Zoe, his eyes telling her to stay where she was. She nodded imperceptibly while also indicating that Chloe was down, at least for the moment.

The demon's eyes flashed black.

Mal flinched. He'd seen those eyes before on the Reaver moon. "Demon," he hissed.

"This is all Sam Winchester's fault." The Demon shouted as he raised a hand. Mal found himself pinned against the wall. He felt pressure around his neck, as if he were being squeezed by an unseen hand. He clawed at it, but his fingers encountered only empty air. Meanwhile, the demon continued its tirade. "How is he doing this? I had two hundred minions on this ship." The demon shook with rage as it raised Mal off the ground. "Winchester should have been overwhelmed! Tell me what his powers are!" he roared.

Behind him, Zoe began chanting the Latin phrases that the Immortals had made them all learn.

"Is that the best you can do?" the demon snickered over his shoulder. With a wave of his hand, Zoe's head impacted the wall as she joined Chloe in unconsciousness.

"Now," the creature growled. "Tell me what I want to know or I start killing your people."

Mal made a gurgling sound unable to form words past the iron grip on his throat.

The pressure released suddenly and Mal found himself able to draw a deep breath. Then just as suddenly the pain moved to his chest.

"I will rip you heart out! Tell me about Sam Winchester!"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Mal grunted out as the invisible fingers tightened around his heart.

"I was going to deliver the prize but if I can't do that then I will at least have information," the Demon screeched, his face inches from Mal's.

"Whew, no demon dental plan in hell," Mal wheezed trying to fight off his fear. He knew antagonizing the demon who was torturing him to death was not the brightest idea but it was reflex.

"You will tell me what I want to know!" The demon increased the pressure on Mal's heart.

Mal was losing consciousness; his blood was pounding in his ears as he could literally feel his life draining away with every ragged heartbeat. "I – won't – tell – you – anything." Each word was a struggle but Mal was determined not to betray the only hope they had against the coming Apocalypse.

"You will suffer greatly before I kill you," the Demon sneered.

"Should have quit while you were ahead." Dean's voice broke through the fog of Mal's brain. "Now you're ours."

The pressure in his chest disappeared and Mal dropped the few inches to the floor. Collapsing back against the wall, he struggled to breathe. There were pretty sparkles on the edge of his vision but it had cleared enough for him to see that the Immortals had arrived. Sam loomed over the demon who was now held motionless by the Immortal's psychic ability.

"Who are you working for?" Sam asked.

The demon snorted but otherwise stayed silent.

"Give it up, Sam. We've been down this road before," Dean said grabbing his brother's wrist. "He ain't gonna tell us a _Goram_ thing. Let's send him back to Hell."

Sam nodded and within moments the Captain began spewing smoke before collapsing all the way to the ground.

Mal's eyes went wide, Sam and Dean had just dispatched a full demon as easily as a Reaver. The odds of winning the bigger war just got better. Mal was hopeful that the demons didn't stand a chance against this Immortal ability.

Richie entered from the direction of the cockpit. "Got the engines powered down. Now, we just have to release and go before the sleeping beauties wake up."

_When had Richie gone by?_ Mal wondered. _Had he had blacked out?_ His chest ached and he felt like he was going to throw up. All he wanted to do was sit here until the room stopped spinning and the elephant got off his chest.

"Good work, Rich," Duncan said. "Help Sam get Jayne out of here. Then you and Wash get the ship back on course."

"Sure thing." The blond Immortal disappeared from Mal's view.

Mal made the effort to check on the status of his people. Somewhere to his left he could hear Wash encouraging Zoe to her feet. He watched as Sam and Richie supported a limping Jayne down the corridor. While across the way, Dean was helping Chloe who was very much alive. He felt relief wash over him with the satisfaction of a battle won with zero casualties.

A hand appeared in front of his face. "Need some help?" Duncan asked.

Mal smiled and then grimaced at the pain as he attempted to reach for the Immortal's hand. His own hand fell limply back at his side unwilling to obey. "I think I'll just stay here, if that's ok?" The heaviness in his chest made talking difficult

Duncan took in Mal's pallor and ragged breath. "Chloe, we need you!" he called. "The demon did a number on Mal."

"Coming," she replied, still leaning on Dean as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You up for this?" Dean asked

"Yeah just give me a minute," she said "I'm still a little woozy myself."

Chloe settled down next to Mal.

"This gonna hurt?" he wheezed.

"You won't feel a thing." She passed one hand over his midsection and the other hovered over his throat.

Immediately his breathing became easier as the aches and pains in his body disappeared.

"Better?" she asked, patting him on the shoulder.

He smiled at her in amazement. "Shiny," he said, taking another deep breath. "Pretty useful talent you got there."

"Don't really get to use it much traveling with Immortals," she said, rising to her feet.  
"If you are okay here, I'm going to check on Zoe and Jayne."

When Mal nodded, Chloe headed down the corridor with Dean following close behind.

Once again Duncan offered his hand to the Captain and this time Mal grabbed it easily as he allowed the Highlander to haul him to his feet.

Mal ran a hand over his throat and across his chest still not believing his wounds were healed. "Like it never happened."

Duncan nodded. "No more antagonizing demons," he teased. "I can't guarantee Chloe will always be available."

"I'll trade you Simon for her. She's got a much better bedside manner."

Duncan chuckled. "I don't think Dean would go for that."

"Suppose not, but it was worth a try."

The two men headed toward the exit, stepping around an unconscious figure on the ground.

Tossing a glance back at the Alliance Captain's body, Mal shivered as he ghosted a hand across his chest again. "Has anyone ever told you that your timing is impeccable?"

"All part of the plan," Duncan laughed.

* * *

A/N: I know they still haven't made it back to the Watcher's headquarters. Another story to come. But I thought I'd waited long enough to return to this verse. Next Story- The long awaited return of Methos

* * *

Some helpful Firefly Slang  
Baboon's arse: Fei fei pi gu  
Goddamn: Gorram  
No way: Cai bu shi  
Awesome: Gao gan,  
Crap: Gou shi  
Son of a Bitch: Gou neong yung de!  
Oh My God: Wo de tian a  
Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey: Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi  
Frog-humping son of a b****: Qing wa kao de liu mang

Tags: chloe sullivan, crossovers100, dean winchester, duncan macleod, firefly, highlander, immortal!dean, jayne cobb, mal reynolds, my fic, richie ryan, river tam, sam winchester, smallville, supernatural

23 Quickenings | The Buzz


	30. Methos: Chapter 1

**Summary**: Methos has been investigating Alliance medical looking for the source of the Reaver virus. This story switches to his POV.

* * *

**And What Did You Do During the Apocalypse, Methos? (1/3)**

Methos was a man on a mission. Ever since he'd received the communiqué from Chloe about the _go shi_ that the demons were up to he'd been using his position inside Alliance medical to find out everything he could about the PAX and what had really happened on Miranda.

He hadn't liked what he'd found out about the demon's plans and he needed to meet with Joseph Winchester, head of the council, and share his information. As he approached the entrance to the headquarters of the Historical Preservation Society, the cover for the Hunter/Watcher council, he felt the Buzz hit him.

Joseph had been recalling all the Immortals to prepare for the coming conflict. Methos hated war but that's what this was going to be. In the old days, before the Winchesters had rewritten the rules with Immortals revealed to be agents for good, it would have been called a Gathering, a chance to thin the herd. Now, when this many Immortals came together in one place it meant it was time to stop the Apocalypse, again.

Methos pushed his way through the ornate glass doors and into the marble lobby.

"Dr. Adams," the receptionist called to him. "Good to see you again. Joseph is expecting you in his office."

"Thank you, Marjorie," Methos replied without breaking stride as he headed for the elevators along the back wall.

The building had to be teaming with Immortals by now and Methos didn't have time for reunions. But luck was not on his side as he spotted a pair of familiar faces.

In the far corner of the lobby, a slim brunette dressed in black leathers had been in conversation with a tall mustachioed man, dressed in the western gear of the outer rim, but upon sensing Methos' arrival they crossed to meet him in front of the elevators.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Buck said smiling as he gathered Methos in a rough bear hug.

"Good to see you again, Buck," he said, disentangling himself from his former student and straightening his suit jacket. "Amanda darling, always a pleasure," he said, embracing the female Immortal.

"Methos, do you know what this is all about?" She asked concern tingeing her voice as she stepped back.

He nodded and reaching around them, he pressed the button for the lift. "And if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Joseph."

"Must be big to get you to come out an' play," Buck said, a hint of criticism in his tone.

Methos couldn't help but glare at the big man. Buck had been a Browncoat and just like Dean, he'd been disappointed that Methos had sat out the war. _As if his participation would have made any difference_, Methos thought sourly. He'd always suspected that Buck had taken his inaction personally, though his student would never let that impact their friendship; Buck didn't hold grudges.

"It's not a game," Methos snapped.

"We know that; a gathering hasn't happened in centuries," Amanda said. "How are you involved?"

"More importantly," Buck said. "_Why_ are you involved?"

_Where was the damn Elevator?_ Methos really didn't want to go into this now but Amanda and Buck knew all the Immortal players. They weren't going to stop badgering him until he shared at least some of the details.

"Chloe contacted me."

Buck smiled. "Well that explains it. She still running with Winchester?"

"In spite of her better judgment, yes," Methos said. He missed his sidekick more than he was willing to admit. "They are on their way here."

"It'll be fun to see Chloe again," Amanda fingered the bracelet on her left wrist, a gift from Chloe for a job she'd pulled with her, "- and Dean," she smirked.

"Amanda," Methos warned. He hoped Amanda wouldn't be stupid enough to try to rekindle things with Dean. As much as he'd like to be traveling with Chloe again, he disliked helping repair her broken heart each time she split with the pigheaded hunter. And he hated to admit it, but not only were those two better together, it was better for everyone around them too.

"That was centuries ago." She brushed aside his unspoken concerns with a wave of her hand. "Now come on, spill the rest of the story."

Satisfied that Amanda was sincere, he continued sharing some of what he knew. "Duncan's crew was sent to find some new Immortals. In the process they determined that the PAX that created the Reavers was some sort of demon virus."

Buck whistled. "Always wondered if there was more to those creatures then simple space madness. And then with the vid from Miranda … " he let the rest trail off.

The Alliance could deny their culpability all they wanted, but those in the community knew who was responsible for the Reavers. Now, Methos understood why they'd poisoned Miranda; biological warfare of the demonic kind.

"Chloe told me that Reavers can be exorcised like some kind of mutant demon spawn," Methos explained. "I've been looking for a connection inside Alliance medical."

"And?" Amanda pushed.

"And that is why I'm here to see Joseph." Methos evaded the direct answer. He felt he should report to the council before the rumors started.

"It's Apocalypse time again, isn't it?" Amanda sighed, her good humor gone. "I really hate demons."

Methos loosed a small chuckle. "Who doesn't?" Amanda might put her own self interest first but she always stepped up when needed.

"You said they found new Immortals?" Buck prompted. "How many?"

New Immortals were rare but the appearance of several of their kind at once always seemed to coincide with a rise in demonic activity.

"Chloe didn't go into much detail but it seems they found two Immortals among the crew that sent the signal out about Miranda."

Chloe had been hiding something. Whenever Methos had asked her about the newbies, he could see in her eyes that there was more to the story. Even Duncan had been tight lipped; causing Methos to wonder what was so special about these new Immortals.

The elevator dinged. Seeing an opportunity to escape, he stepped in only to have them both follow.

"If it's this big," Buck came to stand beside Methos, "best we come with you. Might need someone ta watch yer back."

"Or help hurt Joseph if he's in one of his pissy moods," Amanda added with a chuckle.

Methos smiled as the elevator doors closed. Even after six thousand years, it was nice to know he had people he could count on.

* * *

Some helpful Firefly Slang  
Baboon's arse: Fei fei pi gu  
Goddamn: Gorram  
No way: Cai bu shi  
Awesome: Gao gan,  
Crap: Gou shi  
Son of a Bitch: Gou neong yung de!  
Oh My God: Wo de tian a  
Stupid son of a drooling whore and monkey: Liu kou shui de biao zi he hou zi de ben er zi  
Frog-humping son of a b****: Qing wa kao de liu mang

Tags: chloe sullivan, crossovers100, dean winchester, duncan macleod, firefly, highlander, immortal!dean, jayne cobb, mal reynolds, my fic, richie ryan, river tam, sam winchester, smallville, supernatural

23 Quickenings | The Buzz


	31. Methos: Chapter 2

**Summary**: Methos has been investigating Alliance medical looking for the source of the Reaver virus. This story switches to his POV.

* * *

**And What Did You Do During the Apocalypse, Methos? (2/3)**

Joseph Winchester was having the worst day of his life. He stared at the hard copy of the Alliance communiqué his operatives had intercepted, willing the information in it to change.

He'd pinned his hopes on the expertise of Duncan, Dean, Richie and Chloe. They were his alpha team with two thousand plus years of hunting experience between them. Joseph had been trying to reach them all morning to confirm the details of the Alliance transmission, to no avail.

He refused to believe that they were gone but there'd been no contact from the crew of the Impala, since he'd received word that they were being boarded by Alliance troops. It was starting to look as if the note he held was true; the Impala had been destroyed and there were no survivors.

The com chimed. He reached over to press the button. "Yes, Lina?"

The voice of his assistant came through. "Dr. Adams is here. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes and Lina?"

"Sir?"

"Any word?"

He could hear her sigh through the intercom. "No, sir. No one's been able to reach them."

"If anyone calls- "

"As soon as I hear something, I buzz them through."

"Thank you, Lina." He disconnected the link, resisting the urge to toss the device against the wall. He hoped Methos had some good news because he really couldn't take any more set backs. Joseph knew the old man was not going to take the information he had well.

Methos entered the office flanked by Amanda Darieux and Buck Wilmington. Just great, the old man had invited the thief and the cowboy to their meeting. There was no way to keep things quiet if those two knew.

Standing, he circled his large oak desk. "Methos, I hope you have good news," he said reaching to clasp the Immortal's hand. "Buck, Amanda, I wasn't expecting you two at this meeting." He tried to sound cheerful but he really didn't need to be outnumbered right now. He gestured for them to take a seat.

"More the merrier," Buck quipped as he settled on the couch next to Amanda in the office's small meeting area.

"I hope you don't mind Joseph," Methos said as he sat on the chair opposite his friends, "but I assumed that my information would be common knowledge soon enough."

"Of course not," he sighed as he sat in the remaining chair. "What's happening concerns everyone." He felt Methos' scrutiny and knew that he couldn't hide his despair from someone so good a reading people.

"What's happened?" Methos asked.

"It can wait," Joseph said trying to wave him off but Methos would not be swayed.

"Joseph?" Methos stared at him.

The Watcher slumped back into his chair. "We intercepted a message that supposedly originated from an Alliance ship out of Persephone. It claims they destroyed the Impala. No survivors." Of all the reactions he'd anticipated, Methos bark of laughter was not what he expected.

"Dean ain't gonna like that someone destroyed his baby," Buck chuckled.

"Have you sent someone to pick up the Immortals?" Methos asked. "Chloe's been spaced once before, and it usually takes a while for her body to reverse the brain damage."

Joseph shook his head. "You don't understand. There was nothing there. Some debris but no Immortals."

Methos sat up straighter. "You're right I don't understand."

"Have they been captured?" Amanda asked.

"No," Joseph said. "They're gone." He walked back to his desk to retrieve the paper and handed it to Methos.

Methos read the note and passed it on to Buck. "Incinerated?"

"I don't think even an Immortal can come back from ash," Joseph said.

"Duncan…" Amanda was trying to hold back her grief and she absorbed the information. She thrust the paper back at Joseph. "They are lying. They've captured them and don't want us to know it."

"I wish that was the case," Joseph said settling once again into the chair. "But all the chatter, even on the lines we shouldn't know about, confirms it." Joseph hadn't allowed himself to think about the loss of the Winchester patriarch. He would do that later.

Buck pulled Amanda against him as she gave into her grief. The three Immortals sat stunned and silent, save for the sound of Amanda struggling to control her tears. Joseph stared at Methos. He'd never seen the man look less than confidant but the news of his four oldest friends' demise had visibly shaken him.

* * *

Methos was stunned. He'd lost many people he cared about over the years, but since the Game had fallen away it had been more than five hundred years since he's lost an Immortal friend. _Chloe! No this wasn't possible._ He refused to accept what Joseph was telling him until he had more proof.

He stood, took two steps and stared down at the Watcher. "How the hell did this happen?" he growled.

"Methos, please." Joseph stood up and placed a hand on Methos' shoulder to ease him out of his personal space. "I have given you all the information I have."

"It was a simple meet and greet with a couple of Immortals!" Methos shouted. "And capturing a Reaver should have been child's play."

"It was!" Joseph yelled back.

"Then what happened?"

Methos felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, pard," Buck said. "We're all upset but this ain't Joseph's fault. We need to focus on what happens now."

That was Buck, always the peacemaker. Methos wanted to stay angry at Joseph even though logic told him the man wasn't at fault.

Methos sighed. "You're right, Buck. We'll mourn later." He glanced at Joseph whose defeatist demeanor mirrored his own. They lock eyes and in that moment Methos knew they probably couldn't win even with the information he'd uncovered. They'd lost their alpha team. Dean may not claim a leadership position within the community and Methos may dislike the guy sometimes but Dean knew how to win especially when partnered with Duncan, Richie and Chloe.

Clearing his throat Joseph broke the silence. "You had news?"

Methos nodded as they returned to their seats. They had to keep fighting and for the first time in a long time, Methos finally found a reason to: Vengeance. So biblical and always in fashion. "I know who's behind it all. It's Azazel."

"That's impossible!" Joseph exclaimed. "Dean killed him five hundred years ago on Earth. With the demon killing colt, I might add."

Even though Azazel's death had occurred more than a year before Methos met the Winchesters, everyone in the community knew of the attempt to open the Hell gate and the events leading up to it. The legacy of Azazel's efforts had been Immortality for Dean, the end of the Game and the new mandate that Immortals to join forces with hunters to fight the supernatural.

"Could be another demon. Just using his name," Buck offered.

"That's what I think, too actually," Methos said. "The name carries a certain terror with it."

"It would make sense for an up and coming demon to lay claim to Azazel's legacy." Joseph said. "And it might make us doubt the power of the colt."

"About that colt," Methos leaned forward. "Has the council ever been able to recreate its power?"

Joseph shook his head. "The details of how Sam Colt made that gun were lost long before the Watcher's Council ever took over the archiving of hunter's histories."

"Surely in all this time, someone would have figured it out," Methos said. "What about all those gadgets you've got stored in the basement?"

"None of those things are demon killing weaponry. Not like the colt."

"Azazel protégé or not; it's still just a demon. We should be able to exorcise it, same as always," Buck said.

Methos chuckled ruefully. "One would hope, but I doubt it will be that easy to take down such a powerful demon."

"Why?" Joseph asked. "What else did you find out?"

"I remember Dean mentioning once that he'd run into some of Azazel's children. I suppose this demon might be one of them using daddy's name. Either way, I believe that the demon behind all of this must have known Azazel because the activities I've uncovered carry his fingerprint," Methos said.

"How so?" Amanda asked. She had collected herself enough to rejoin the conversation. Methos smiled at the transformation. This was a woman with revenge on her mind.

"Azazel experimented with demon bred viruses. He never got the chance to use the one he'd created back on earth because the Winchesters stopped him," Methos explained. "But this latest virus, PAX II, looks like it might be his masterpiece."

"PAX II?" Amanda asked. "You said before that PAX just turned people into crazy demon spawn."

"Yes, the first version of the PAX virus did," Methos confirmed. "PAX II infects people in a similar way but without the messy Reaver self mutilation. The victims look and act Human."

"Chloe mentioned that they'd run into some human looking Reavers before they left Persephone," Joseph offered.

"Did she explain how they defeated them?" Methos asked.

Joseph shook his head. "Chloe didn't want to send everything over the vid even on a secure channel. She said she would explain…" But she wouldn't. Joseph hesitated to give voice to her passing.

Methos suspected that these new Reavers were the reason the Impala was a debris field in space.

"Do you think that this fake Azazel is creating an army to open a Hell gate?" Joseph asked.

"That's just it. He doesn't need to." Methos went on to explain. "The virus opens a conduit which turns a person into a willing vessel. Infect someone and you have instant demon doorway."

"That's - I mean - " Joseph sputtered his eyes wide with fear. "Is that really even possible?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at him. "Do you really even have to ask that question?"

"I assure you, I've double checked my facts. I am convinced that this demon's goal is to infect every mortal in the 'verse." Methos had been appalled by the information he'd uncovered and had hoped that Dean would know how to stop it.

"So what's the plan?" Buck asked.

As the three looked to him for answers, Methos realized that as the oldest Immortal, he was squarely in the position of leadership. A place he did not want to be.

"I did identify the location of the main virus manufacturing facility."

"So we blow it up and exorcise the head honcho back to hell," Buck said. "Like I said, it seems pretty straightforward."

Buck was a simple guy and he was always the first to line up for a fight, but Methos didn't think that the solution was as easy as he'd like to believe.

"While I agree we need to take out the manufacturing facility, that won't stop the spread of the virus from those already infected," Methos reminded him.

"We need an antidote," Joseph said. "Was there one made?"

Methos stared at Joseph who realized his stupidity. "No of course not," the Watcher said answering his own question. "Why in the world would demons need one?"

"So how the hell do we stop the virus from spreading?" Buck asked.

"I have no idea," Methos admitted.

* * *


	32. Methos: Chapter 3

**Summary**: Methos has been investigating Alliance medical looking for the source of the Reaver virus. This story switches to his POV.

* * *

**And What Did You Do During the Apocalypse, Methos? (3/3)**

The intercom buzzed and Joseph went to his desk to answer it.

"Yes Lina," Joseph said.

"Sir, we have a situation," his assistant replied. "We've received a voice contact from an unregistered vessel requesting permission to land on our dock."

"Alliance?"

"They claim they are on Society business. We can't identify their ship and they seem to be jamming our sensors because we can't get a fix on them. The vehicle ID they've supplied isn't one of ours nor is their captain in our data banks."

"Who's the captain?"

"An Anne Gabriel. She says it's imperative we allow them to land."

Methos' head shot up at the familiar name as relief flooded through him.

"I've never heard of her," Joseph replied. "Deny the re- "

Methos bolted to the desk, interrupting Winchester. "Give them clearance, Lina. I'll vouch for them."

Joseph quirked an eyebrow at Methos. "Someone you know?"

Methos couldn't help but grin at the confused faces in the room. "It's Chloe!" he announced. "I should have known they'd figure out a way to conceal their arrival and what better way then to let everyone think they were dead."

Buck let out a whoop of joy as he embraced Amanda with one arm and Methos with the other. "That crew sure knows all about the dramatic entrance."

"How in the world did they pull that off?" Joseph was stunned.

"Does it really matter?" Methos was bouncing with renewed hope. "Let's go greet our wayward brethren."

Without waiting for a reply, Methos exited the office and, ignoring the elevator, he practically ran up the stairs all the way to the roof.

* * *

Methos sensed when the others joined him on the roof. The relief he felt when he'd heard Lina name one of Chloe's aliases was making him almost giddy. He watched the horizon and willed the ship growing in the distance to hurry up.

"It's really them," Amanda whispered.

"I didn't want to believe it until I saw the Impala with my own eyes," Joseph said as the four watched the sleek firefly land perfectly on the docking pad.

The ramp lowered. Duncan and Richie were the first to exit the ship. Methos didn't see Chloe among the others filing out of the hold. He assumed these strangers were the crew from Serenity.

He moved to intercept Duncan. His joy at seeing his old friend put aside any formality as Methos embraced Mac. "Good to see you again!"

Duncan returned the embrace. "I just saw you a few weeks ago," he laughed, as they separated.

"Well, yes but…" Methos shrugged and pulled Richie into a similar embrace.

"Duncan!" Amanda pushed passed Methos and Richie to fling herself into the Highlander's arms. The kiss she planted on his lips was almost pornographic in its intensity. Duncan hesitated only momentarily before retuning the kiss with equal fervor.

When they came up for air, Amanda stepped back and slapped him. "Don't ever do that again!"

Duncan looked confused.

"I think she thought we were really dead," Richie explained.

"Why Amanda, I'm touched," Duncan said a he pulled her close to him. "I had no idea you still cared."

"Of course I care, you big idiot." Amanda laid her head against his shoulder. She then reached out to squeeze Richie's arm. "You too kid."

"It's nice to know we'd have been missed," Richie laughed. The younger Immortal eyed Methos. "I do believe the old man would have been sad if we were gone."

Methos tried to compose himself but his true feelings about his oldest friends could not be denied. "Yes, I would have been sad. Satisfied?" he snapped. "Now where is Chloe?"

Richie couldn't stop smirking at him. Methos sighed knowing he'd be hearing about this emotional reunion for years.

"Chloe's with Dean in the cargo bay." Duncan pointed back toward the ship. "Our newest Immortal is a little - shy."

"Why don't you go introduce yourself," Richie suggested.

Methos noticed an odd look pass between Duncan and Richie. What were they hiding that had them looking so smug? He'd worry about it later, right now he wanted to see Chloe.

Joseph walked over to drag Duncan and Richie away to facilitate formal introductions with Serenity's crew.

Methos took the distraction as an opportunity to escape. He waved off Joseph's attempt to include him in the meet and greet. "Not now, Joseph. I want to see Chloe."

As he headed toward the ship, Methos noticed that Buck was embracing a petite brunette – Inara Serra, the Companion he'd contacted for Chloe weeks ago. He caught a snippet of their conversation as he passed. Methos shook his head laughing to himself, of course Buck and Inara knew each other. The man knew every companion in the verse.

He walked into the cargo hold, and stalked right up to Chloe ignoring Winchester and the newbie to grab his former sidekick in a hug. He didn't say anything; words could not express how much he would have missed her if she'd died.

"Suffocating won't kill me, but I prefer to breathe," Chloe said as she attempted to break free of his iron grip.

Methos released her but only far enough to keep her within his embrace. "Little sister, next time you decide to play dead, could you give me a heads up?"

Chloe smiled. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Hey old man, wanna' let my girl go?" Dean asked. There was no antagonism in his voice. It seemed for once Dean understood Methos' need to reconnect with Chloe.

Methos looked over at Dean. "Don't worry Winchester, I have no…" Methos finally noticed the man standing to the left of Dean. The new Immortal.

"It can't be." Methos' stepped away from his sidekick to approach the stranger. He looked back to Chloe for confirmation as he pointed the tall shaggy haired man who was the spitting image of Sam Winchester. "Is that who I think it is?"

Before she could respond the doppelganger greeted him. "Sam Winchester." He held out his hand. "I assume you're old enough to have known me back on Earth. I'm afraid I don't remember."

Speechless, Methos shook the offered hand as he continued to stare at Sam.

Sam blushed and looked to Dean.

"Sam, this is Methos," Dean said when Methos didn't respond. "He's a really old guy, I mean like 6000 years old, probably the oldest of our kind. He's also the pain in my ass, but Chloe seems to like him."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Six thousand?"

Dean nodded. "And he was a good friend to you. Even babysat your kids once," Dean snickered.

"Saying something nice about me, Winchester? Now, I know we're headed for the Apocalypse." Methos quipped. He remembered that night. Katie had tricked him into watching their five rug rats and, much to his surprise, he'd ended up having a good time.

"Enjoy it while you can old man. It won't happen again." Dean smiled.

Methos returned the smile. He and Dean hadn't always antagonized each other, but it had become their regular mode of communication over the years. Dean had been a different person after Sam died. It was obvious that the shadow Methos suspected had always haunted Dean was gone.

Chloe moved to stand next to Sam who seemed unsettled by Methos. "You're going to have to get used to people being surprised by you and not believing what they see."

"Yeah," Sam acknowledged. "Not looking forward to being the freak on display."

"You really don't know me?" Methos asked.

Sam shook his head. "It's complicated, but Dean's the only one I remember."

Methos studied the man who would be Sam Winchester. He'd been around the supernatural long enough to know that the 'hows' and 'whys' were not always easy to determine.

"Are you sure it's really Sam?" He didn't trust Dean to be objective when it came to his brother, but Chloe nodded in response to his question. Her, he trusted. So, Sam Winchester had returned to them through some odd confluence of events and now he was Immortal to boot. "I can't wait to hear this story."

"We'll explain everything," Chloe said. "But all you need to understand right now is that he's really Sam and he's the key to winning this war."

Methos thought of himself as a patient man and could wait. In the meantime, he had to admit he was looking forward to everyone's reaction to Sam's resurrection.

"Ready, Sam?" Dean asked. "Best to get the introductions over with so we can get to the business of stopping the Apocalypse."

Sam nodded and followed Dean off the ship.

Methos leaned over to Chloe. "This should be good."

She smacked him lightly on the arm, but smiled. As they walked down the ramp, she gave Methos a quick rundown on who was who in the crew from Serenity.

"Hey Joseph," Dean called to his nephew, a smirk barely concealed on his face. "Got someone you need to meet."

Joseph looked over from where he'd been in conversation with some of the mortals. It was almost comical the way his mouth flopped open as he recognized the man at Dean's side; most likely from pictures he'd seen of Sam. Buck and Amanda looked equally stunned.

Buck was the first of the trio to shake off their surprise and approach them. "You gotta be a Winchester 'cause you're the spitting image of Sam. I'm Buck Wilmington," he offered his hand, "and you are?"

"Sam Winchester," he replied, adding after a beat, "The original."

Buck laughed. "No seriously. Who is he?" He asked Dean.

Dean continued to smile. "He's Sam."

Buck looked to Methos, who nodded his belief in the situation. Buck smiled and smacked Sam on the shoulder. "Welcome back. I'm sure there's a good story behind your return."

Sam never liked to be the center of attention the way his brother had. Methos felt sorry for the kid, he looked decidedly uncomfortable with the idea that each Immortal he met was going to demand an explanation for his existence.

Methos noticed that Duncan had headed off Amanda before she could go on the attack, dragging her away from the group. He was glad that the Highlander had gone on the offensive because Sam probably wasn't ready to face an inquisition Amanda style. She was obviously distressed and kept pointing back at Sam.

While Duncan was busy calming Amanda, Joseph took the opportunity to approach Sam. "It's an honor. I'm Joseph Winchester. For what it's worth, I've been doing this long enough to know that when the fate of the world is at stake – well, nothing is impossible. Welcome back, - Granddad."

Dean flung an arm around his nephew's shoulders and smirked up at his brother. "Joseph here is your descendant by way of James. One of the twins, I told you about."

"I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the family," Joseph said. "And I can't wait to find out how much Uncle Dean exaggerated some of those early adventures."

"Hey!" Dean tried to look indignant.

Sam plastered on a smile. "It's very nice to meet another Winchester. I know you have questions – hell, I have a few myself, but can it wait? I think our discussion of the impending war should take precedence over any family reunions."

Methos remembered Sam as a very level headed guy in a world full of craziness, he was heartened to see that he hadn't changed.

"Of course," Joseph agreed. "We can finish catching up after we pool our information. Let's move this to the meeting hall and I'll contact the other council members."

Joseph led the way to the stairwell. Methos hadn't strayed from Chloe's side. They were trailing behind when he noticed that Sam had stopped to look out across the roof toward the center of Capitol City.

"Everything ok, Sam?" Dean asked.

The question had Joseph halting everyone's retreat from the roof. He indicated that they should all wait to find out what had captured Sam's interest.

Sam ignored his brother and moved to the edge of the roof continuing to stare out across the concrete and steel landscape.

"Is he alright?" Methos asked Chloe.

"Not sure?"

When Dean moved to stand beside his brother, Sam pointed to the edifice that dominated the skyline not two blocks away. "What is that building?"

"That's where the _ fei fei pi gu_ of a president and his lackey senators work. Why?"

A lithe brunette that Chloe had earlier identified as River practically danced her way over to Sam. "They're here, too."

Sam nodded and turned to face everyone. "We have a problem."

"Reavers?" Dean asked.

"That building is full of them," Sam said.

"_ Gou neong yung de!_ You sure?"

Sam just rolled his eyes and reached for Dean's wrist.

"No Sam!" he said backing away before Sam could touch him. "We went to a lot of trouble to convince them you were dead until we got this all sorted out. You're not gonna start exorcising Reavers from the roof of the Watcher's building.

"I can't just let them be, Dean. They could infect more people."

Duncan joined them at the edge of the roof. "Dean's right. We don't know everything we're up against." He coaxed Sam back to join the waiting group. "Let's think this through."

Methos had listened to the exchange. He'd been willing to accept that Sam had been resurrected but it seemed there was more to the story. "You want to explain to the rest of us how Sam knows there are Reavers two blocks away."

"Be patient, Methos? I really only want to go through this one time for everyone because you're not going to believe me at first," Duncan said. "Hell, I didn't believe it at first."

"Try me," Methos quipped.

"Ain't we already had this conversation?" Jayne asked.

"They weren't there," Zoe said trying to quiet the big man.

"Are we gonna have to go through this every time we meet another Immortal?" Mal asked, frustration tingeing his tone. "Because it's gonna get tedious."

As much as he hated to admit it, Methos realized that the crew from Serenity was correct; it had to be annoying repeating themselves so much. "Alright, I'm willing to wait for my answers along with everyone else," Methos sighed.

"Good, let's go. I will say that Sam's the key to winning this war." Duncan clapped Methos on the shoulder.

"Why am I not surprised?" Methos chuckled. Those were the exact words that Chloe had used to convince him to be patient. "The Winchesters always feel the need to change the rules."

"Lucky for us they do," Duncan smiled and began herding everyone off the roof."

"'Bout time," Jayne grumbled.

Mal grunted his agreement as they followed Duncan.

"Dean, what about the Reavers?" Sam pointed to the building behind him.

"They're not going anywhere, Sammy," Dean said, pushing his brother toward the exit. "We'll take care of them soon enough."


End file.
